


Dear Itachi

by Ksintary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Drama, F/M, Loss, Love, Partner Betrayal, anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksintary/pseuds/Ksintary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your partner, your love, your everything, disappeared after committing a horrible act? That is what happened to Sintary Sacuna when her love, Itachi Uchiha leaves her with nothing but a note saying, "I'm sorry." What will she do without her rock, her other half, and the father of her child? And how will she defend her child from trouble of being a murderer's offspring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction on here. This story is based on an rp a partner and I just finished. I thought it would be a great story to share with everyone! 
> 
> Some important information: Itachi and Sintary are 16 years old at the start of this story. Everything that happened in Naruto will eventually happen. I've just pushed the timeline back 3 years for the content of my story line.
> 
> *Disclaimer notice here*
> 
> ENJOY!

“‘I’d said it before and meant it: Alive or undead, the love of my life was a badass.”  
\- Rose Hathaway; Richelle Mead, Blood Promise

* * *

‘Those words couldn’t be truer, except my lover isn’t undead,’ a prideful smirk played on the kunoichi’s lips as she watched her man gracefully backflip over his enemies as he launched a spiral of kunai at the ninja, knocking them all down.

She bit her lip behind her mask before she was met with her own group of ninja.

“Maybe you should stop paying attention to your boyfriend,” She heard a voice from behind her. “You wouldn’t currently be dead.”

The kunoichi slowly tilted her head to the side, not moving an inch. “Who says I can’t do both?” She asked calmly.

“Because you can’t see the attacks before they come.” He said placing a kunai at her neck.

“If you hadn’t talked so much, you wouldn’t be dead.” The kunoichi said coldly.

Before the man could reply, he felt his heart pulsing within him once and that was it. He fell to the ground with a silent scream. The kunoichi slowly turned around and stepped passed him without much of a glance.

“You’re gonna regret that, you bitch,” hissed one of his comrades as they all circled her.

She sighed boredly, placing a hand on her hip. “I just killed your comrade without looking at him. You really want to take me on?” She asked

“You can’t take down 7 shinobi all on your own.” He said just sounding pissed as he drew his sword.

The kunoichi raised her hand slightly, and one by one the circle began to fall. The ninja who had spoken to her looked around, panic filling his eyes as his jaw clenched and he swallowed.

“Who the fuck are you?” He barked trying to appear angry.

“Well, since you’re gonna die, I guess I’ll tell you.” She said coyly. “My name’s Sintary.” She said

The shinobi gripped his katana. “You’re going to be the one dead Sintary!!” He yelled and charged forward.

The shinobi didn’t make it far; and his katana ended up in his own chest. He looked up at the masked ninja in front of him. It wasn’t the female—Sintary—she was behind this nin. It had been her partner who had just appeared in front of her and in a flash, the katana was in the enemy’s chest. He gurgled up blood and coughed before falling to the ground. The specks of blood landing on the simple mask of the killer.

“I had him,” the female, Sintary said annoyed.

“You were taking too long,” her partner replied drying looking back at her.

“We are two days ahead of schedule, captain,” she said crossing her arms. “I had some time to dwell in the fight. These ninja were nothing anyway.” She sighed.

“If you hadn’t killed the strong one so quickly you might have had an enjoyable battle –if you can even have one,” he replied distastefully.

“He was breathing down my neck. I needed to get rid of him.” Sintary replied to her captain.

He scanned the area, searching for anymore. “We’re in the clear. Let’s head out. The building shouldn’t be much farther now.”

His partner nodded and followed his lead into the trees.

*

The two-man team arrived at their destination at dusk that day. They were tracking down a wealthy man who had been making side money selling village’s secrets. Their mission was to take him down in as close to a natural way as possible. The only ones who could get that close to the guards and whores. The guards had been groomed and hand-picked by the man himself. They were also all ninja, so they would notice if someone took their comrade’s place. That left the concubines.

“I hate these missions,” Sintary mumbled as they stopped by a large river.

“Every kunoichi loathes these missions,” her teammate said looking her over.

“Shut up.” Sintary said slipping off her mask to reveal her icy blue eyes and creamy pale face that seemed to glow in the remaining rays of the sun. “Where’s the scroll that has all my stuff?” She asked

Her partner pulled out the scroll from his back pocket and gave it to his partner. She performed the necessary hand signs before pulling out the kimono she had been given. Sintary began stripping off her ANBU gear, and then shredded her long, black ANBU under armor. She slid on the bright pink and green kimono before lifting up at hair.  
Sintary looked back at her partner who had his arms crossed his chest and was leaning up against the tree with one leg bent resting on the tree. “Can you tie my obi?” She asked. “I know you know how to tie one.” She said when he tilted his mask forward – she knew from his body language what kind of look he was giving her as he pushed off the tree and walked over to her. “Your family’s too proper for you not to learn how to tie these. Your younger brother, on the other hand, may just get away without learning until he’s like 20.”

“My little brother will get away with just about anything,” her partner said as he finished tying her obi.

Sintary turned around, releasing her hair as she bent down to grab some makeup and a mirror. “Hold the mirror please,” she said as she started applying some makeup to enhance her natural features. After applying the eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and blush, Sintary looked at herself in the mirror. “I look ridiculous.” Sintary muttered shaking her head.

Her partner gently lifted her chin up to meet where his eyes would be under the mask. “You look beautiful,” he told her softly.

Sintary felt her cold exterior shake loose hearing him say that. “Lift up your mask, please, I want your face to be the last I see, and your touch being the last I feel…” She started rambling as she felt her anxiety and insecurity rising.

“Sintary,” he said with a bit of sharpness in his gentle voice. “Calm down. You will be able to do this mission, and you will come back fine.” He said her firmly.

“Please, your mask,” Sintary begged knowing she was being weak, but it always calmed her down to see the confidence in his eyes.

She heard him sigh quietly, but he obliged. He slowly slipped up his simple ANBU mask. Sintary watched little by little as his tanned face slowly appeared. His strong jaw, soft lips… and then his long lashes that surrounded his glorious eyes. His bloodline active announcing his heritage and clan. Red eyes that struck many down with just a look. God, she loved those red eyes; but she also loved his dark, charcoal eyes.

There, before her stood Konoha’s prodigy child. Captain of the ANBU at only a young age of 13.

Itachi Uchiha.

Sintary wouldn’t have it any other way. Itachi and her had been best friends, always competing to best each other. It was only natural that they drifted closer and became more personal.

Sintary tilted her head up slightly and gently kissed his soft lips. “I’ll be back by morning…” she whispered against his lips before disappearing, only leaving a bunch of small leaves where she stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the story! Yay. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> *Further Disclaimer: I do not own any of the quotes that I post with the chapters in case that isn't clear*

“Of pain you could wish only one thing: that it should stop. Nothing in the world was so bad as physical pain. In the face of pain there are no heroes.”   
― George Orwell, 1984

Sintary appeared by the river at dawn that morning. She stumbled after landing and eventually fell to her knees. Her bright kimono tarnished with blood. The weight of the blood on the fabric caused the loosened outfit to stick to her. Her hair also stuck right onto her, dampened with blood. She was literally covered in blood from head to toe. The mission had not gone smoothly on her end. 

Sintary held herself still feeling phantom hands sliding up into her hair and forcing her into uncomfortable situations and positions. Sintary leaned forward and emptied her stomach at the recent events. She felt her hair slowly get pulled back despite being slick with blood.

“Please tell me you remembered to pack a tooth brush and tooth paste for me?” Sintary asked with her hoarse voice. 

“Of course I did,” her lover’s soft voice assured her. He stepped back and rolled open the scroll for her. He pulled out the dental care for her and gently handed it to her.

“Thanks…” Sintary said as she took the supplies. 

“I also have soap and shampoo.” Itachi told her pulling those out as well. He looked up to see his teammate nearly by the river, brushing her entire mouth. “Don’t brush so hard, you’ll cause your gums to bleed.” He warned her. 

Sintary spat out the toothpaste –which she noticed was laced with blood—and walked back to Itachi to grab the rest of the bathing soaps. She knelt down and got close to his face,   
matching his blank face. 

“You’d do the same if you had a dick shoved down your throat.” 

And with that she took the stuff and walked back to the river leaving her stoic partner to dwell in his own thoughts on her comment.

Sintary peeled off the ruined kimono and tossed it to side for her comrade to burn it as she got into the calm river. She sighed, wading in the water before completely going under.   
She stayed under for a while before finally coming up. Her lungs burned for air, but none of that compared to what she endured –at least in her mind. Sintary looked down at herself. She could see the bruising on her calves, her thighs, her hips. She felt her stomach lurch again seeing black and blue hand prints embedded on her hips. Her face twisted with disgust as she began to scrub herself raw. Her hands slipped on the soap several times resulting in her nails scraping her skin on occasion. Sintary just needed to wash the events away. Every single place he touched, she needed to be rid of. She scrubbed the top layer away basically. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. Sintary gasped as she was pulled into a tight embrace and immediately began to struggle.

“Sintary.” 

The kunoichi froze hearing that commanding voice. It was then she realized she had tears running down her face. 

Itachi looked down at Sintary. He had let her go on too long. She was fairly pink and had several scratches along her arms and legs. He could only imagine she would begin pulling out her hair if he had allowed her to wash it on her own.

“Itachi… you’re getting wet…” her sweet voice reached his ears. But it wasn’t normal; she was scared. 

Itachi sighed internally. They went through this every time they went on these missions. Some were… better than others; other’s like this she was a wreck. He knew she had begged the Hokage to not send her on those missions, but he had been relentless. While Itachi was her commanding officer, he took orders from the Hokage, and if the Hokage requests her to go with, she had to go with. Blood, violence, war, she could handle anything else but this. Yet this was most missions required her to do.

Itachi pulled his beloved closer to him, not caring in the slightest that he was getting wet. He knew the hug would calm her down even further. Once she seemed relaxed, Itachi gently took the shampoo and began washing out any filth that remained in Sintary’s hair. While being methodical, Itachi was very gentle with her hair. It was another tactic that calmed her down. Itachi soon finished and let her rinse the remaining soap out before he began to massage her shoulders. Again, he was just trying to get her to regroup. Itachi worked his way down her arms before pausing.

“What’s this?” Itachi inquired about the thick black, cuff around her pale, slender wrist.

Sintary slowly looked at the contraption in question. “Shit,” she breathed. “He… He figured out that I was a kunoichi, and still wanted to go ahead with his… plans. So, he grabbed this cuff and, well, no more chakra. I’ve been unable to use it. That’s why I was so bloody… I had to use a weapon to kill him.”

Itachi slowly nodded, frowning. “It doesn’t look too complicated… I should be able to get it off.”

Sintary just nodded. “We can do that after we set up camp for the night.” Sintary said. “I really just want to get dressed in my gear again.”

Itachi nodded as they got out of the river and headed towards where he had set up. He pulled out Sintary’s long, black clothes. Sintary pulled them on, feeling the heat of a fire   
spark up behind her. Sintary slowly turned around and walked towards the fire to sit by Itachi. She curled up next to him as he looked over the black seal.

Itachi’s nose twitched as he looked closer at the seal. “Do you smell that?” He asked

Sintary sniffed the air around them and looked at her wrist. “It smells like burning flesh.” She said.

Then it hit her. Sintary’s fists curled up as she felt the searing pain in her one wrist. “Dammit.” She hissed before biting her lip. As if it weren’t bad enough, she felt the pressure increase followed by a sickening crack. Sintary cried out as she felt her wrist begin to break.

Itachi frown only increased as his eyes set with determination. He began to do the necessary hand signs to release the cuff, but they had other issues. 

“Get down!” He exclaimed tossing his body over hers.

The building she had gone into blew up and the impact extended all the way out into their safe heaven. Out of the ashes, he felt enemy nin heading their way. 

“Dammit,” Itachi swore and immediately picked up Sintary. He tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the trees, running fast as he could away from their enemy. Itachi’s red eyes scanned for any place he could find to hid Sintary while he took care of the enemy. He quickly found one and stashed Sintary away before setting up webs of genjutsu. It would by him enough time to get his partner out of that contraption and get them out of there. 

“Itachi,” Sintary breathed when he came back to her. She had broken into a cold sweat. “It’s poison. That’s why my skin is burning.” Sintary panted holding her wrist.

“We need to get that off you. Now.” Itachi said urgently as he knelt beside her.

He, again, preformed the hand signs quickly. This time he was able to release the seal. It broke apart and fell down on the ground. They were met with bubbly, burnt flesh all   
around her wrist. 

“Holy shit,” Sintary panted holding her wrist. “You have no idea what it feels like to be zapped with chakra.” Her eyes became unfocused as she swayed a bit. “I feel dizzy…”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed as he gripped her shoulders. “Sintary, heal yourself.” He commanded firmly. 

Her eyes slowly became focused again, and she nodded.

“Right, heal myself…” She said slowly.

Sintary’s hand began to glow green as she began to extract most of the poison from her body. Sintary breathed slowly as she focused at the task at hand. Her wrist throbbed and honestly, she just wanted to collapse into an oblivion. All her nerve endings tingled and not in a pleasant way. 

“I think I got most of it out.” Sintary told him panting. “I can’t be sure though.” 

Itachi nodded and pulled her onto his back. “We’re done here anyway.” 

He immediately began racing through the trees again. There was no way she was dying on his watch. It wasn’t just because she was his girlfriend, his lover. No one died on Itachi’s watch so long as he could help it. 

Itachi pushed himself even harder as he felt Sintary slipping. Her grip on him loosened as she began mumbling useless words. His body burned with protest, but he knew they   
couldn’t be further from the gates. 

“Just a little further,” he muttered on his breath.

Itachi could see the shinobi guards waiting for him at the gates. They had sensed his alarming approach and were ready for anything. He also sensed a few medical kunoichi present, ready to assist if needed.

He came sliding to a halt after he jumped from the last tree. Itachi pulled Sintary off his back and quickly handed her to the medical nin.

“What are we dealing with?” One asked.

“Poison and sexual assault.” Itachi told her.

With that information, the medical ninja rushed her off to the hospital for immediate attention.

One of the ninja looked at Itachi with slight worry on his face.

“Hey, Uchiha,” he said. “What happened?”

Itachi turned his attention to him. “Later Kokuro. The Hokage will be expecting me.” He said before vanishing to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

“Living with anxiety is like being followed by a voice. It knows all your insecurities and uses them against you. It gets to the point when it’s the loudest voice in the room. The only one you can hear.”  
-Unknown

* * *

 

Sintary remembered her first attack.

* * *

 

_It was 11 years ago. Just after the Nine-Tailed fox attack. She as well as most of the village’s children were hidden in the tunnels behind the faces of the mountains. The fighting had finally stopped, and they were allowed out. Parents came to collect their children until she was left._

_“Don’t lose faith,” her academy sensei told her. “A lot of people were injured. They could have been taken to the hospital.”_

_“I want to go wait at the hospital then,” Sintary said to her sensei._

_“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Her sensei asked knowing the horrors they could see at the hospital._

_Sintary nodded her head. “Yes. I want to wait for them there.”_

_Her sensei sighed, but nodded. He headed over there with her. The hospital absolutely chaotic. Medic nin running in and out of rooms trying to frantically save anyone they could. There were battered shinobi in the waiting room and in the hallways. There were a ton injured, and even several dead already._

_“What do the tags symbolize?” Sintary inquired looking at the tags on several shinobi._

_“It’s to help the medical nin go to the people who can be saved faster. Green means minor. Those are the people with bruising, minor cracks and fractures, scraps and scratches. Yellow means moderate risk. Those are the people with several cracked ribs that are close to the heart or the lungs. They also have wounds that are bleeding or that are still open with the risk of severe bleeding. That is also what people with minor head injuries are marked.” Her sensei explained to her. “Red is the most severe. These are people who are bleeding badly from multiple wounds internally or externally. They receive the most attention to keep them alive.”_

_“What does black symbolize then?” Sintary asked though she had a feeling based on how her stomach twisted._

_“Black… black means the person is either dead or is too close to dying to be saved. They are not to waste energy on.” Her sensei told her solemnly._

_Sintary slowly nodded as someone cried out. “Someone help!! My wound just started bleeding again!! It won’t stop!!” She heard a man scream._

_She looked around. There wasn’t a medical nin to save him._

_“Is he gonna die?” Sintary asked her sensei._

_Her sensei sighed. “He… he could if they don’t stop the bleeding.”_

_“All they have to do is stop the bleeding?” Sintary asked as her eyes looked over the man._

_“Yes, they’d have to sow the wound shut.” Her sensei replied before looking at her moving form. “Sintary, you use really stay here, out of their way.”_

_“But no one’s helping him.” The little five-year-old said before kneeling in front of the man. “I just have to stop the blood…” she whispered looking at where he was holding his side._

_Sintary gently moved his hand, ignoring whatever the man was saying as she looked at the gushing wound. She felt a surge of chakra – which she was just becoming familiar with – and suddenly the wound stopped pouring blood._

_“Holy shit,” the man said looking at the wound. He lifted up his shirt gently to see the wound still very open, but the amount of blood coming out was little to none. “What the hell did you do?” He asked just amazed._

_“I don’t know… but I… I don’t think I can keep it up for very long. I feel tired…” Sintary told the man._

_Her sensei quickly found a “free” medic and brought her over to the man._

_“I thought you said he was bleeding pretty bad.” The medic asked._

_“I was. But this – this girl. She looked at the wound, and suddenly it stopped bleeding.” The shinobi explained. “She said she can’t hold it for very long though. That’s why we need you to sow it up.”_

_The medic slowly nodded and started looking at the wound. “It looks like she circulating the blood around the wound…” She muttered looking a little more before placing a glowing, green hand over the opening and healing it easily. “There you are sir.” She said getting up._

_Sintary sighed, relieved at being able to release the hold she had._

_“What’s your name?” The medic asked her._

_Sintary looked up at the young woman. “My name’s Sintary Sacuna.” She said quietly._

_The medic looked thoughtful. “I didn’t think the Sacuna family had a bloodline like this.” She told the sensei._

_“We don’t know much about them in general. Kyostay and Nikaski kept to themselves for the most part. They were ANBU too, so only the Hokage knows they’re specifics.” He replied._

_“Where are my parents?” Sintary interjected._

_The medic looked down at her. “Your parents? I don’t think I’ve seen them.” She said._

_Sintary looked down at that, clearly upset. The hospital doors slowly pushed open._

_“We got two more!” A group of men called._

_The medic swiftly headed over evaluate them. She didn’t do anything elaborate but put her hand on their necks. Her hands slowly slid off their necks, and she shook her head._

_Sintary’s stomach twisted in a not as she took a few steps forward. Her heart stopped. She recognized those faces. In a moment, it felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute, and her breathing was quick and swallow. She felt her body shake uncontrollably, but she was frozen in place. She couldn’t hear the outside world above her heart pounding. All she could hear was the voice inside her head._

_‘They’re dead.’ It said._

_Sintary shook her head. ‘No… they can’t be. They’re too strong for that.’_

_‘They were weak. And so are you.’ It said._

_‘I’m just a kid!’_

_‘Your point? There was a kid who graduated at six. You’re five and can barely through a punch. You’re scrawny and weak. You won’t even make it through the academy. Even if you do, you’ll probably chicken out on your first mission and end up dead. You’re too weak to defend yourself.’_

_Sintary just wanted to curl up into a ball. She just wanted it all to stop. To shut her eyes and wake up from this nightmare. Instead, the world started spinning. She suddenly felt like she was drowning. She couldn’t breathe. Her vision started growing dark and she felt like she was falling. She never felt the impact though; her sight was compromised as well as the rest of her senses._

* * *

 

Sintary sighed remembering how she felt upon awakening. She had been sluggish and drowsy. Like she felt now. Right now, she felt like she jumped from a cliff and lost her form causing her to belly flop. Everything ached. She had most certainly been drugged, she was sure of it. Her eyes felt heavy, but her heart felt like it was racing. Sintary suddenly couldn’t breathe again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up with warning. It wasn’t a panic attack. She knew that. Sintary had only second to press the emergency button before she started arresting.

* * *

 

Itachi sighed leaving the Hokage’s tower after debriefing. He couldn’t tell the old man much because it had been Sintary to take down the enemy, Sintary had the chakra cuff, and Sintary was poisoned.

“Hey, Itachi!” Another shinobi called jumping down from where he had been perched on the tree nearby.

Itachi turned his attention to the dark haired male. “Kokuro.” He greeted.

“I tried seeing Sintary, but they said she was asleep and to come back later,” Kokuro said looking disappointed at that.

“We can go see her after dinner.” Itachi told his comrade simply.

“Yeah, I guess. I wonder what your mom is cooking tonight.” Kokuro said allowed placing his hands behind his head as they walked.

“You sound like Shisui. You two like to eat our food.” Itachi commented.

“Well, duh. Haven’t you tasted your mother’s food?” Kokuro said looking at the suppose genius.

Itachi languidly rolled his eyes. “Only the past 16 years of my life.” He replied drily.

“Well then you should know her cooking is so good!” The dark haired male praised. “I mean, I don’t know a mother’s cooking considering I’m the only one left of my clan, but if I did – it would be your mother’s cooking.”

“My mother’s cooking is basically your mother’s cooking.” Itachi told him. “You’ve been with us for years now.”

Kokuro was the last member of the Otsutski clan and to Itachi’s understanding he was a distant relative. The village had very little information on that specific clan so there were gaps and hole that were hard to fill. While Kokuro was technically a free soul, most people associated him with the Uchiha family just because of the close relations. He did look like an Uchiha with the dark hair – while brown in nature not black – the pale skin, and dark eyes that oddly enough had the Sharingan beneath their depths. While the specifics were unknown, that was the defining characteristic that proved they were related somehow, someway.

Kokuro shrugged, looking indifferent. “Your mother always invited me.” He retorted.

“She always invites Sintary too.” Itachi replied.

“Of course she’d invite Sintary. Sintary’s the only proof that you’re not asexual!” Kokuro teased.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. The hairs on the back of Kokuro’s neck stood up.

“Oh shit,” Kokuro managed to say before ducking.

The brawl had begun.

“Hey! You two!” They suddenly heard another yell.

Kokuro and Itachi looked up from where they were locked in position. It was their cousin, Shisui.

“You know better than to fight in the streets of the compound. If you want to beat each other up, at least have the respects to do it in the training grounds we have.” He scolded the two younger shinobi.

They immediately pulled away and looked at Shisui. “Sorry,” the both muttered shoving their hands in their pockets.

Shisui slowly nodded. “Come on, Aunt Mikoto almost has dinner ready.”

With that the three boys quickly headed to the main household.

* * *

 

“NISAN!!!!!!”

A small ball of black and blue launched itself at Itachi, but the savvy ninja did not step aside. Instead he let the object hit him head on. The object currently nestled at his stomach was none other than his little brother, Sasuke.

“Nisan, I can’t believe you’re home! Mother said father said you’d been gone for a five days! And it’s only been a day and a half!”

Itachi smiled softly down at his ototo. “It was Sintary and I on the mission, Sasuke. You know we’re a very good team.” He said.

“They’re even better when I’m on the team,” Kokuro interjected.

“No, you just slow them down,” Shisui taunted earning a glare from the younger male. “Please, you don’t scare me. Genius smenius.” He said blowing him off.

Shisui’s pretty face almost met an ugly fist.

Almost.

“Hey! No fighting!” Came the angry voice of a woman they had come to fear.

“Hehe, we were fighting, Uchiha-san!” Kokuro said sheepishly. “Right, Shisui?”

“Well, I wasn’t the one that was throwing a punch,” Shisui replied slyly,

Mikoto stared down the boys with a hard look and a hand on her hip. “I work too hard around this house to have you boys rough housing in it. If you ruin anything, you will feel my wrath. Got it?”

She got all their compliances before breaking into a smile. “Good, dinner’s ready then. Oh, and it’s so great to have you home early Itachi.” The Uchiha Monarch said sweetly.

* * *

 

“Dinner was delicious, Uchiha-san!” Kokuro said leaning back on his hands.

“I did miss your cooking while we were gone, mother.” Itachi told her.

Mikoto smiled at him. “I know you did Itachi. By the way, where is Sintary?” She asked.

“At the hospital. The mission was… it was difficult for her.” Itachi said finally deciding on his careful words.

“We’re going to visit her after our stomachs settle,” Kokuro told her.

Mikoto slowly nodded to all of this. “I do hope she’s okay.”

“She’ll be—”

“Itachi, Kokuro, we’re needed at the hospital. An enemy nin got into the hospital and tried to kill a patient. We need to detain him immediately,” another member of the clan told them.

Itachi and Kokuro nodded quickly getting up and dashing to the hospital.

‘Sintary please be okay,’ Itachi thought as the rushed to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hospitals are places that you have to stay in for a long time, even if you are a visitor. Time doesn't seem to pass in the same way in hospitals as it does in other places. Time seems to almost not exist in the same way as it does in other places.”  
-Pedro Almodovar

* * *

 

Time basically stopped when Itachi entered the hospital. The hospital was supposed to be a safe place for the injured and sick. He had never been admitted into the hospital, but he had routine checks because of his mother’s pushing (she had to push him into a room to get checked). The staff had always been polite and efficient. But here and now, it was utter chaos.

Eyes bled red as the men searched the area looking for malevolent chakra. It led straight to a room with medics surrounding a patient, trying to protect him or her.

Itachi immediately sensed the chakra of the person they were trying to save: Sintary.

His eyes narrowed while the rest of his face remained placid. He would send this man into oblivion for attempting to kill his beloved.

Kokuro beat him to it though.

The dark haired male immediately launched himself at the enemy, sending them into the wall. The enemy swung Kokuro into the wall next to them, shoving him through it this time. Itachi and Shisui wasted no time in attacking the ninja. They, too, eventually caused another hole in the wall.

Finally, out of the hospital walls, the men were able to unleash more of their attacks and get the enemy further from civilians. It was then, Itachi noticed something was dangerously wrong with his companion.

“Shit, Kokuro,” Shisui muttered noticing it as well.

“Kokuro, keep it together.” Itachi said watching his friend in the forest.

Kokuro growled and his Sharingan began to swirl. The ninja himself started twisting, and Itachi felt his stomach drop. He had seen this once before and knew how deadly his comrade would get. This was his Secret Wind Style Art: Fujin’s Breath jutsu.

“Shisui! Get out of the vicinity and make sure no one is within a ten-mile radius of this area.” Itachi barked. Shisui paused looking at his cousin confused. “Go. NOW!” Itachi commanded.

Itachi felt his cousin take off swiftly, leaving the ANBU captain alone with the enemy and his unhinged partner. His eyes watched as Kokuro became his cyclones. He felt the air become dense with chakra. Then the winds started picking up and trees started getting cut into logs. Itachi knew Kokuro wouldn’t be able to stop until he was exhausted. He remembered the last time all too clearly.

* * *

  
_They were only ten._

_Itachi had no idea how the village leaders had decided on letting three children into the Chunin Exams at only ten._

_Okay, maybe he did._

_He was the Uchiha prodigy. He had mastered several techniques before even entering the Academy at 6. It was an easy task to ace every single exam he had been given. He had been valedictorian of his class when he graduated at 7. He had an extremely easy time learning new techniques and jutsu. The quickness of his schooling hadn’t surprised him, but he had wished they could have taught him more._

_Kokuro was another prodigy. He had been salutatorian of that same class. Considering his roots dug into the Uchiha family, it shouldn’t have shocked many people. But so many were still in awe of producing two prodigies for the same class. They had been more rivals than remotely friends at that young age._

_Sintary had been a different story. Her painfully pacifistic ways had caused her to start to fall behind whereas Itachi’s ways are what made him succeed. He had seen the like-minded kunoichi and had done something he hadn’t his whole childhood – he befriended her. They had talked about the war and of the attack on the village. She had shared a secret with him: she had a striking affinity for blood jutsu. She had only used it once, but its power had scared her to the point of a breakdown. When the village enrolled her into the Academy, she had fought tooth and nail not to go. She professed she liked to learn, but she didn’t know if she wanted to be a shinobi after seeing her parents’ death._   
_Itachi had convinced her of his thinking eventually, and the two trained. Itachi worked her day and night to get her to graduate on time. Sintary had trusted everything Itachi said and did. It only fueled their bond to grow. In no time, they both could see the potential she had as a strong kunoichi._

_It was during that time Itachi had seen Sintary had her highest and at her lowest. He had seen her attacks and knew the dangers of having such a condition in the shinobi line of work. He tried to work it out of her, but knew that this was the mark the war and the death of her parents left on her soul. There was no way to remove it. Instead he taught her ways to lie about it, and he worked with her to control it. Itachi would push her to an attack, only to command her out of it._

_His confidence became hers._

_Her passion became his._

_His strength became hers._

_Her love became his._

_His life became hers._

_Her life became his._

_At the end, it was hard to imagine their lives without each other, even if they were so young. Itachi had used his father’s influence to convince the Academy to let Sintary take the graduation exam again. This time she passed with flying colors and graduated with Itachi and Kokuro._

_They had been put on a team together right away with their sensei. The team moved up the ranks in missions fairly easily. Their key was using their difference in jutsu to their advantages. Sintary even started taking up medical ninjutsu considering how intense their missions were getting. One mission had been guarding the Fire Daimyo a year after graduation. They had made a name for themselves. Their powers and talent beginning to emulate those of the legendary Sannin._

_That was the reason they were currently in the Forest of Death._

_The first test, the exam, had been a breeze for the three of them. Absolute child play. The second shouldn’t have been much different. Except there were… some complications._

_The team of three had targeted a Kirigakure team. Itachi saw them as an easy target and was quickly proven wrong. The team had set up allies with other outside teams. They had planned to overpower the prodigy team from the Leaf._

_They had almost succeeded._

_Itachi was running low on chakra after fending off two teams of his own. Sintary was handling her own, but was running out of energy and tricks. One of the opposing members waited for an opening and a surprise burst of chakra came from Kokuro gave him that. The enemy nin tossed Sintary into trees, trapping her under one. Sintary didn’t have the brute strength to push the tree off even with her chakra. The taunted Sintary, calling her a pretty face, but too frail to be a shinobi. They tormented her into promising if they let her live, she would quit._

_That had been too much for comrade to here._

_Kokuro unleashed his Kekkei Genkai in order to get those creeps away from his friend. He felt himself start to spin, and after that… he wasn’t really sure what happened._

_Itachi remembered the event vividly._

_Kokuro transformed into a cyclone, his body becoming unrecognizable within the tornado. Itachi would never forget the chilling atmosphere that had followed Kokuro’s jutsu._

_His enemies feared for their life and immediately fled the vicinity. Some had gotten away. Anyone who had taken to the trees had been caught in the wind storm that gathered with Kokuro’s cyclone. When they came out… they had been torn to ribbons. Nothing left but blood staining the ground._

_Trapped with horror, Itachi barely noticed the pile of tree limbs coming down upon him. Too sluggish from his fight, Itachi managed to cover himself before the pile buried him._   
_Itachi wasn’t sure how long the storm lasted. He had shut his eyes and covered his ears – whether to block out the screams of the storm or the screams of the dying ninja he would never admit to. He only remembered after terrifying jutsu ceased he heard a body collapse which he assumed was Kokuro’s. He heard Sintary’s struggle to get out from other the tree._

_Then he felt chakra signatures cautiously come back to scene. Itachi activated his Sharingan to see the Kirigakure team approach Sintary again. One pulled her out from under the tree by her foot, hanging her upside down._

_“Your friend sure gave us quite a show. Too bad there’s no one to protect you now.” He heard a gruff voice say._

“ _You can stay with us though. You know, since both your friends are probably dead or trapped for good.” Another said sounding pleased._

_Itachi’s skin prickled at the feeling of a dark aura heading towards their area. He knew they had to get out of there and quick. But he’d never be able to take down three more ninja on such low chakra reservoirs. There was no choice._

_“Sintary!” He called from behind his pile of rubble. “Use the jutsu!”_

_Sintary instantly protest. “No, Itachi! I can’t use it! It’s too dangerous!”_

_“Sintary! Just use the jutsu!” His voice left no room for argument._

_As Itachi started working his thankfully lean body out of the tree limbs, his neck hairs prickled again at the darkness. This came from Sintary’s jutsu._

_Itachi climbed out of the rubble at least and looked at the sight around him. The trees around them were up rooted, tossed, cut, broken. The area was completely ruined. The ground was stained with blood all centered around one area._

_Kokuro laid in that area, chest down. Itachi was relieved to see Sintary crawl over to her fallen friend. He saw she had something in her right hand: the other scroll. More relief flood Itachi’s tense body. They had both scrolls._

_Sintary looked up at her squad leader in this death rooted forest. Her breathing was supposed to be deep and calming, but instead was short and swallow. She had cracked ribs from the tree. But there was no time to lick wounds. Itachi still felt that sinister chakra growing closer to them. They needed to move, exhausted or not._

_“You feel it too, don’t you?” Sintary asked panting._

_Itachi nodded. “Can you move?” He asked_

_“Not as swift as you require of me, but I think I can manage to the tower.” Sintary told him, fear clear in her eyes._

_“Sintary, now’s not the time for a break down.” Itachi told her plainly._

_“I’ve already had like 5, Itachi. I don’t think I have the energy to have another one without passing out,” Sintary joked slightly as she stood slowly._

_Together they pulled Kokuro up. Itachi mostly supported the weight of their comrade, but Sintary stayed on the other side for stability. The battered squad moved onward towards the tower. Their mildly slow pace allowed them to gather their chakra. The chakra Itachi sensed had stopped once they started walking, putting him at mild ease._ _Sintary eventually pulled out soldier pills for them to take. The squad was the first to reach the tower and only before noon that day._

_They had set another record._

_They collapsed in the safety the tower brought, both of them panting from being utterly exhausted. They were far from done though. Itachi dragged Kokuro over to the side as_

_Sintary started to heal herself. She then made her own way over to where Itachi was._

_“Do you have enough chakra to do the scrolls?” Sintary asked her partner._

_“No,” Itachi told her truthfully. “I think we have enough to do it together.”_

_Sintary looked at him softly and nodded. They sat down cross-legged across from each other and joined their hands together. Their hands then meshed together as they performed the necessary hand signs to activate the scroll. Sintary jumped as the scrolls started crackling and smoking._

_“Well, aren’t you two cozy while Kokuro’s out cold.”_

_Both nin relaxed upon hearing their sensei’s voice. Sintary realized what he meant because had launched herself at Itachi and had her head under his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist. The kunoichi blushed and sat back on her knees._

_Their sensei scratched his temple looking at the three of them. One completely out and chakra drained, another drained and on the verge of passing out, and the remaining drained but somehow would stay awake during all of this until his teammates were safe._

_“So, who’s up for some food and some rest?” Their sensei asked almost laughing as he saw tense shoulders relax even more._

_They had four and a half days of resting and repair. Kokuro woke up in the middle of that night. He had been out of it and still weak, but ready to take on anything. Sintary had dragged herself out of her bed and over to Kokuro’s. The mere weight of her body knocked him back down. Itachi was shocked when he felt a tang of jealous seeing Sintary get in bed with Kokuro. He knew the two had a sibling bond. No one would ever share the bond he and Sintary had so he shouldn’t have felt a threat. Especially from a teammate he had started considering his cousin and possibly a friend._

_The fifth day came at last._

_The whole time they were… wherever they were, they hadn’t seen the teams come in. The Leaf team had been pulled from their room to a round concrete room. They assembled in single file lines by team. There had been only been three teams to pass._

_Three out of fourteen._

_The next test would take place in a month, giving each team time to prepare. It would be held tournament style._

_Sintary remembered feeling the anxiety of the fight. Her team had trained diligently together, trying to enhance the individual. Itachi warned both of them to keep their deadly jutsu hidden from spectators. Sintary had a horrible feeling in her gut as she looked down into the arena that she would have to use hers. She would be in two fights. It was set up where the Konoha squad members were individually paired against a Suna squad member and whoever won those individual rounds went up against a Iwagakure squad member. There was absolutely no way she was going to win – or even survive – if she didn’t use her bloodline. Kokuro, on the other hand, would certainly benefit from not using it to its fullest._

_Sintary was paired against a male who was very bulky. She had never felt so small, not even with her teammates. Her boys were physically stronger than her, but she never felt… tiny compared to them. They were slender, not bulky. She remembered how the Kirigakure men had been big as well, and they had thrown her through trees. Her heart pounded as she stood in front of this man. She felt she couldn’t breathe again._

_‘No, I can do this.’ Sintary thought to herself._

_‘You seriously think you’re going to beat this guy?’ She heard that voice talk back._

_‘Yes. I’m going to win.’ Sintary chanted in her head._

_‘You’re gonna die.’_

_‘I am not! No one’s going to die.’_

_‘He might. You could so easily kill him if you want to win quickly.’_

_‘No one has to die!’ Sintary thought before feeling a large fist collide with her head._

_Sintary’s body rolled on the ground, and she remained unmoving. The proctor was about to call it when Sintary slowly got back up. She shook her head, which was dripping with blood from her crack skull. To the crowd’s amazement, Sintary stood to her feet and they watched the blood stop dripping without her moving a healing hand. The brute frowned at that. He dashed towards her, and Sintary didn’t even block the attack as he sent himself into the air and slammed his leg down on her back. The two attacked would have sent any shinobi unconscious. Again, the proctor went to call it, but Sintary got onto her feet._

_“Dammit! Just make it easy and quite now, girlie!” Her opponent yelled. “You’ve gotta be feeling the pain. It’s too much for you handle.”_

_Sintary’s head rolled against her shoulders, and she looked at him._

_“I don’t feel any pain.” She said. “You will though.”_

_Suddenly the ninja felt electricity through his nerve endings. More surprisingly, his own fist collided with his head. Another went to his stomach. He felt himself jump into the air and go hurdling towards the ground. He landed on his head. He groaned slowly pushing himself, but he only made it to his knees. His head suddenly exploded with pain – and not from the blow he took recently. This was that same electricity that had invaded his body. He gritted his teeth and looked at the wench just standing there watching him._

_“You…. Fu-….” He grumbled before he passed out._

_Sintary remembered feeling the silence surrounding the arena has they looked into her fight. She hadn’t even touched the guy – other than him punching the delights out of her twice. Yet, he was the one on the ground, not her._

_The proctor waited a good amount of time before calling the fight. He glanced at Sintary, and she sensed he was now weary of her._

_‘Good.’ Sintary thought. ‘Maybe they’ll remember I’m on one of the best teams in Konoha for a reason.’_

 

_She numbly made her way back up to where the other tourneys were waiting their turns. The others quickly got out of her way as she shifted from one foot to the other. Sintary soon found herself resting her head on Itachi’s shoulder. Kokuro’s name was called as was the female member of the team._

_“Good luck Ko,” Sintary said tiredly._

_In the end, Itachi’s first opponent backed out as did Sintary’s second. Kokuro fought both of his battles – and nearly killed both of the opponents. Itachi’s second fight went without much chaos. They were all ushered down to the center of the stadium once Itachi’s fight ended. Sintary stood between her boys feeling the pressure of everyone baring down at them. Suddenly, the crowd bursts into cheers and woes. There had been bets won and lost; hearts struck with fear and admiration. The three of them had been promoted to Chunin status. Kokuro jumped for joy. Sintary smiled feeling relaxed and overjoyed. She, a little girl by most standards, had taken and passed the Chunin exams with records in her name – well the team name._

* * *

 

All the pain she faced in that damn arena she had been able to block out using another one of her bloodline traits. She could control the nervous and circulatory system of living creatures. The evolution of lightning and water essentially.

This was a completely different experience.

Sintary felt like she had used her own techniques on herself. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her chest burned with raw pain.

What the fuck had happened?

The feeling of her heart pounding and her neck hairs standing on edge reminded the injured kunoichi. From the way her chest felt, she had a feeling she had under gone a cardiac arrest induced by an allergic reaction to medication... or whatever had been given intravenously to her.

Sintary rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision and gather her surroundings. She could sense a battle going on.

It hit her then, too. Someone had tried to kill her. Someone here in the hospital.

Instantly she was sent into a frenzy. She couldn’t move much due to her current state, but she threatened those who came near her out of pure fright.

“I swear to fucking god, if any of you come near me, I will send you all to hell!” Sintary spat ferociously.

She could feel her heart pounding again, though probably from an attack not from any cardiac problem. The medics tried approaching her, hands up and ever calm. Sintary wouldn’t have it though. Sintary made them move back with her bloodline, warning them over and over again.

“Sintary!” She heard a man call out for her.

She watched as he set down someone else, and started towards her. Sintary had a feeling she knew the man, but her memory was fuzzy. She couldn’t remember who he was.

“Stay away from me!” She screamed at him.

“Sintary.” His firm, warm voice commanded. “Calm. Down. The threat has been taken care of.” His voice getting softer and filled with concern as he got closer.

Sintary slowly looked up at the man in front of her, her narrowed eyes softening.

“Itachi?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for posting this! I worked on and off the past week so it was hard to write in between. Then I got sick somehow today so I wrote the end with freezing fingers. I'm sorry if it sucks XD. Please Enjoy!

_“Once I was seven years old my momma told me_   
_go make yourself some friends or you’ll be lonely._   
_Once I was seven years old._   
_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_   
_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker…”_   
_-7 years by Lukas Graham_

* * *

 

Itachi wished they were seven years old again. He truly did. Things were… a tad easier than they were now.

“Itachi?” Sintary whispered looking up at her dark haired lover.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her gently as she buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt. He felt her shake as she started to cry.

“Oh god, Itachi. What the hell happened to me?” She whispered with a mouth full of sobs.

“An enemy ninja injected something into you, and you had a reaction to it. It was a severe reaction that caused you to have a cardiac arrest. The medics were able to bring you back, minimizing the damage the best they could at the time. There’s still work for them to do though. They were trying to help you when you woke up and got caught up in an attack,” Itachi told her gently running a hand through her hair. “They need you to calm down so you don’t have another cardiac episode though.”

“Sacuna-san,” one took a step forward. “We would like to give you something to calm you down.”

Sintary clutched Itachi tighter. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t think clearly.

Itachi looked down at her still stroking her hair. “Sintary, she asked you a question. Can they give you something to relax?” He asked her

Sintary gave a very tiny nod.

“Sacuna-san, can you look at me? It’ll help you relax if you watch me put it in.” The medic informed her.

Sintary gently positioned herself so she could watch the medic while still cling onto Itachi. The medic showed her the vial before pulling some out into a syringe.

“It won’t make someone like you drowsy, but it will make you much more relaxed.” The medic told her as she injected the medication into the IV.

Sintary felt the coldness of the drug invade her veins. Her shoulders relaxed as Sintary sighed with relief. All the tension, all the anxiety she felt, it just faded away. She actually felt calm.

Sintary looked up at Itachi. “I actually feel amazing…” Sintary said quietly.

Itachi gave a very small smile with warm eyes. “That’s great Sintary.” He said quietly.

Sintary scooted over. “Come here,” she said motioning to the space in the cot.

“Sintary,” Itachi said unsure.

He looked at the medic who just nodded, and he slid into the cot with her. Sintary immediately curled up against him. Itachi wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. They didn’t talk. They just laid there together. Eventually the nurse came back up to them.

“Sacuna-san? We have a room to move you to. Is it okay if we move you?” The nurse asked her.

Sintary gave a small nod, just resting against Itachi. She felt so calm, she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t remember the last time she felt so content.

Once in their room, Sintary looked at the nurse. “Can you close the blinds please?” She asked gently.

The woman complied and did as her patient asked before leaving the two alone.

“Why did you ask for the blinds to be closed?” Itachi inquired looking down at his lover.

“Because you’re a very private man, Itachi.” Sintary told him. “You’d never let me do this out there, or wherever people could see us.”

Before Itachi could probe her further, Sintary leaned up and kissed his soft lips. The kiss was light, leaving him room to pull away if he wanted, but it was clearly loving. Itachi almost thought about pulling away, however, he couldn’t deny her. Not in the state she was in. Itachi leaned in more and pressed his lips firmer against hers. One hand traveled up her side and gently rested to cup her cheek. The kiss, while sweet, didn’t last very long. They were both tired and both their bodies demanded rest.

Sintary pulled away first, settling her head underneath his chin. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” She told him quietly.

“And if I want to?” Itachi whispered.

He felt Sintary smile against his neck. “I’d really like that.” She said quietly.

Sintary let her fingers probe against his body to see if he was hurt. She made it seem like she was caressing him, but he was too smart for her.

Itachi grabbed her hand gently. “I’m fine.” He said. “You should be worrying about yourself.”

“I heard there were holes in the wall. You should really get checked out.” Sintary urged him.

Itachi shook his head. “I didn’t get tossed around. Kokuro did.” That reminded Itachi. “I should probably check on him. Maybe he’s awake.”

Sintary nodded and kissed him again. “Go check on him. I’d come, but they don’t want me up quite yet.”

Itachi nodded and slowly got out of the bed. Sintary took in the sight of him stretching. The way his muscles flexed under his black T-shirt. Sintary hummed happily, loving who she decided to be with. Itachi turned his head back to look at her with a small smile.

“I’ll be back shortly,” he told her.

Sintary nodded and rolled onto her back. “I’ll be here,” she said with a small smile on her lips.

Itachi smirked a bit at that and left the room. He walked down to the nurses’ station and asked for Kokuro’s room number. They told him before he headed on his way. A ghost of a smile still on his lips. He would have never pictured his life turning out like this. Itachi hadn’t expected on finding a woman who he even liked. He never thought he’d find a woman who complimented him let alone he admired. Itachi had thought he would fight the clan’s elders for as long as he could before he’d eventually have to let them select a bride for him. He knew as heir to the clan, he’d have to have a wife whether he really wanted to or not. Itachi just… never imagined actually falling in love with someone.

Itachi soon stood in front of Kokuro’s room. He took a breath to center himself. His face went to its usual indifference look. He politely knocked on the door before opening it.

“Hey, Itachi!” Kokuro said with a mouth full of food.

Itachi entered the room and closed it behind him. “I see you’re doing fine.”

Kokuro nodded finishing what was in his mouth. “Yeah, the medics said I just needed rest and food.”

Itachi nodded taking a spot up against the wall. “You don’t remember what happened do you?” He asked quietly.

Kokuro rose an eyebrow looking at his friend. “We chased after the bad guy, and we were in the forest…” he said slowly. “Then I woke up here.”

Itachi sighed softly. “You lost control.” He stated plainly.

Kokuro looked taken aback and confused. “I… what?” He shook his head in denial. “No. That’s not true. That hasn’t happened since we our initiation into ANBU.”

“Kokuro it just happened a couple hours ago.” Itachi told him. “You turned into a cyclone again, and we had to evacuate fifty people within the ten-mile radius to ensure you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

That hurt Kokuro a bit. They had to move fifty people… because of him? Because he had been a threat? He shook his head. “Itachi, I didn’t—”

“You didn’t mean for it to happen,” Itachi finished. “But it did Kokuro. Last time that jutsu was unleashed for kill six ninja and ripped the forest up for five miles. You let your emotions control you. You’re too openly emotional.”

“At least I express my emotions!” Kokuro suddenly yelled. “Would it kill you to show some!? You’re all polite and formal. You’re so distant from the rest of us. I highly doubt Sintary even knows who you really are! You don’t even publicly show her affection! The only way I even know you two are a thing is because you show a tad more when we’re around your family or by ourselves. That’s seriously the only way because you seldom show anything. Hell, you show more emotions with Sasuke than you even do Sintary!”

Itachi looked at him, his face still stoic to anyone who didn’t know him. However, Kokuro did know him, and staring at his best friend he noticed an angry glint in his eyes.

“Do you know what would happen to Sintary if any one of my, or even the clan’s, enemies found out she and I were remotely close?” Itachi asked. Again, to anyone but those who knew the Uchiha genius, his voice sounded cold and calm. “They would take her and torture her until they got whatever they wanted from us. Then they would kill her without remorse. My little brother is not in the field yet, and therefore, there is little harm that can come to him inside our clan’s borders. If I were to be distant to my brother it would raise alarm that there is something wrong with me, Kokuro. I would be under the scrutiny of both the clan and the village – more so than I already am. So,” Itachi paused, “in order to protect those I care about, I have to not show I care about them.”

Kokuro was silent for a while, wise enough not to retort back. Instead, he switched topics. “How is she?”

Itachi felt his shoulders relax, having not realized they had tensed. “She’ll live.”

Kokuro rolled his eyes. “Duh. But like, how is she?” He asked.

Itachi sighed. “She went into cardiac arrest from whatever the enemy gave her. Then she had a panic attack and was threatening the nurses… they were finally able to calm her down with medication.”

The dark haired nin nodded. “Can I see her?”

His cousin nodded. “Yes. She would like that.”

Kokuro quickly finished his food before getting out of the bed. “Let’s go then!”

The two deadliest ninja in Konoha headed over o their teammates room, only the find it closed with a sign on it that read: “Doctor present. Do not enter.”

Itachi frowned seeing that. He felt the person’s chakra and frowned more. The boys headed back towards the nurses’ station.

“Why is Ibiki Morino in Sintary Sacuna’s room?” Itachi asked.

“Yeah, he’s not a doctor.” Kokuro butted in.

The medic looked at him calmly. “As you both probably know, Sacuna-san had a panic attack. When we see such events occur, we have to report them to the Hokage. Usually the squad leader, or captain does the evaluation. But unfortunately…” she trailed off.

“Unfortunately what?” Kokuro asked.

“I’m too close to Sintary… we both are.” Itachi finished piecing it together.

The nurse nodded. “So, he sent down the next person which is Morino-san.”

“How long will they be?” Itachi asked quickly.

“It’s hard to say. It is a full evaluation so it could take a while,” she replied.

Itachi nodded. “Notify us when she is done. Let’s go Kokuro.” Itachi said and swiftly left.

* * *

  
The two boys waited for an hour. It was hard to just sit around while they waited.

Kokuro looked at Itachi. “You should go home,” he suggested. “It’s passed ten already. It was a long day for you. You need to rest.”

“I can’t rest knowing she’s still undergoing that test,” Itachi replied looking at him.

“You need to. Look, I’ll be here through the night. I’ll be here when Sintary comes out of that test. You can come back tomorrow morning,” Kokuro urged.

Itachi sighed. He was a bit tired. His body was practically begging him to call it a night already.

“Seriously, cuz. I’ll watch over her,” Kokuro assured him.

Itachi finally nodded. “Okay… I’ll go home.”

“Good, now, shoo!” The former waved his hands prompting the latter to leave.

He watched his friend leave and sighed. Everyone knew shinobi with mental illness were eventually stripped of their status and forced to live as civilians. Maybe Itachi, being her captain, would be able to have some say in it. Her anxiety didn’t affect her quality in missions. It was the after the missions that these attacks came about. It was almost like post-traumatic stress – which ninja frequently experienced. Kokuro sighed. Maybe they were out to get Sintary… maybe this was just some twisted game for them.

The worried nin wouldn’t find anything out for another hour when the nurse alerted him that Sintary was now available. Kokuro leaped from his bed and ran to her room.

“Sintary!” He exclaimed shoving open the door.

Her friend heard a sniffle, and his heart sunk.

Kokuro headed over to the bed and gently sat down at the edge of the bed. He slowly made his own way into the bed so he could lay next to her.

“What happened?” He asked her gently.

“I had to go through a psych eval.” His friend replied quietly.

“We heard that, but like, what happened?” Kokuro asked her.

“I had to go through with it, Kokuro!” Sintary exclaimed just so upset. “He said I can do it the easy way or the hard way. The hard way would probably scar me for life he said, and I wouldn’t have a chance of being a shinobi after that. So, I went the easy way. I answered them truthfully…”

“Did he tell you anything when you left?” Kokuro inquired, anxious to know.

Sintary shook her head. “Not about the diagnoses or the outcome. He said there will be an investigation opened about my case.”

“They’ll probably call in Itachi at the very least. He is the ANBU captain, and our squad leader. He’ll be able to straighten them out.” Kokuro stated his faith in their friend.

“But they may think his judgement has been compromised. We’ve known each other for so long… they may think he’ll side in my favorite because we’re friends.” Sintary expressed her undying worry.

“This is Itachi Uchiha we’re talking about. Itachi always acts in the best interest for the village first. If he thinks it’s a danger to the village for you to be in the field, he’ll say so. He says it as it is. He’s not one to sway his opinions very easily on.” Kokuro assured her as he rubbed her back.

Sintary slowly nodded, submitting to that idea.

“Do you remember how we became friends?” Kokuro suddenly asked changing the topic.

Sintary felt a small smile spread across her face. “I do…”

* * *

_Sintary had been training with Itachi to pass her academy exam. His merciful mother had stopped them for a lunch break. The young boy had gone inside to grab their food and some water, prompting Sintary to stay outside to relax._

_At the same time, the village was moving Kokuro from the orphanage to the Uchiha clan. The academy instructor had claimed he saw hints of the Sharingan in the boy’s eyes during the final exam. The Hokage and elders dug into Kokuro’s family history, finding it torn to pieces and hard to interpret. They had found several documents stating the Otsutski clan had the Sharingan as well as two other Doujutsu techniques that they hadn’t been able to read. The Hokage decided it was in Kokuro’s best interest to move into the Uchiha clan where he could be properly trained._

_They hadn’t bothered informing the clan leader, Fugaku._

_Fugaku was outside, furious with the village elders and the Hokage. Sintary hid behind some of the landscape they had to get a closer look. She used a trick Itachi had taught her to enhance her hearing a bit._

_“You are not throwing an outsider into my clan!” She heard the clan leader exclaimed livid._

_“He is not an outsider, Fugaku,” the Hokage replied calmly. “We have found record that his clan is able to use the Uchiha clan’s Doujutsu.”_

_“Have you seen it for yourselves? Itachi’s six and still doesn’t show any signs of activating his yet. There’s no way this kid could possibly have activated it already.” No one would out do his kid._

_“We have seen it,” the elder woman stated. “When we watched the graduation exam.”_

_“What are we listening to?” A boy’s voice whispered in her ear._

_Sintary jumped and looked back at the young boy. He had short, black hair styled similarly to Shisui’s – Itachi’s cousin from what he told her. It was clear the boy was starting to grow it out though._

_“What? How did you get back here?” Sintary asked in a hushed voice._

_“I walked…. You weren’t that hard to find.” The boy said and looked her over. “Hey, aren’t you Sintary Sacuna?”_

_Sintary looked at him for a minute. “Yeah, you’re Kokuro Otsutski, the one they’re talking about, right?”_

_The boy nodded. “Yeah. Lord Hokage wants me to have some form a family. They said I could be an Uchiha.”_

_Sintary gave him a wayward look. “You can’t just ‘be an Uchiha.’” She said_

_“Uhhh, apparently I can,” Kokuro said smugly. “You, on the other hand, could never be an Uchiha.” He teased._

_“Hey! If you can be an Uchiha, so can I!” Sintary exclaimed defensively crossing her arms across her chest._

_Kokuro smirked at her. “Oh, yeah, prove it!” He said getting into a battle stance._

_Sintary followed his lead and prepared for the worst._

_They two started going at it with basic techniques. Sintary was standing her own, but Kokuro clearly had the upper hand. Sintary glared with determination and continued forward._

_“Hey!” Itachi called, coming up to the scene. “What is going on here?” He asked looking at the two._

_Kokuro immediately wrapped Sintary in a loose, friendly choke hold. “We’re just sparing for fun. That’s what friends do right?”_

_Itachi blinked looking at them. “Sintary, you’re friends with Kokuro?”_

_Sintary looked up at Kokuro’s beaming eyes. “Uh, yeah… I guess we are.” Sintary said before turning her attention back to Itachi._

_“Kokuro, what are you doing in my yard?” Itachi asked turning his attention back to the other boy._

_“I’m moving in!” Kokuro exclaimed quite happily._

_Itachi looked at him. “Excuse me? Who said anything about this?”_

_“The Hokage. Apparently, I’m part Uchiha.” He said not understanding his family history yet._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, thinking._

_“Look, Lord Hokage is explain everything to Uchiha-sama. He’ll probably explain everything to you.” Kokuro said. “Don’t dwell on it. Let’s just all be friends!”_   
_I_

_tachi looked at the optimistic boy in front of him. How could any shinobi be as happy as him? So carefree and so enthusiastic. Maybe making friends with this boy would be good for him._

_Afterall, mother did say to make friends._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter update! This does contain a lemon at the end - viewer discretion advised! Hope you all enjoy it!

“Best Relationship: Talk like best friends, play like children, argue like husband and wife, protect each other like brother and sister.”  
-Unknown

* * *

 

Sintary and Kokuro were released from the hospital the next morning with requirements of at least two days off for rest. But they couldn’t rest so easily. Sintary had to give her mission report to the Hokage.

“The target was incredibly intelligent. He found out I was a kunoichi by just the way I walked and carried myself. He placed a black cuff around my wrist that sucked my chakra reservoirs dry. It disoriented me enough for him to get an advantage on me. He –” Sintary swallowed and bit her lip slightly.

“You can skip that part. The medical report says plently,” Lord Third excused her.

Sintary nodded. “I caught him off guard by stabbing him in the eye. It gave me enough time to slam his head into a wall. From there I grabbed a sword he kept in his room. His physique made it rather difficult to get a clean shot. Eventually, I did kill him and escape from the compound.”

The Hokage slowly took a drag from his pipe and looked over what had been recorded by Itachi.

“Your team captain states you two were followed by enemies is that correct?” He asked

Sintary nodded. “Yes, sir. The compound exploded and enemy nin were upon us. We fled.”

“At the same time the cuff started burning your flesh and breaking it. Why do you suppose our target would want that to happen?” He asked.

Sintary was taken aback by the question, but thought it through. “I can only think of to weaken his opponents further. It must have either been triggered by his death or my leaving the compound.” Her eyes scanned the floor as she thought. “Do you believe he has more kunoichi hidden somewhere and the cuffs were a way to keep them imprisoned?”

“It is possible. But you said that compound exploded, meaning they are all too likely dead.” He replied slowly. “Had you been able to successfully kill him like you were told to, we could have sent a retrieval squad to extract them.”

Sintary tried not to flinch at the harsh words. “I apologize sir. I did not realize the mission was of greater purpose.”

“No, you didn’t. As a ninja your missions always serve a greater purpose – you, yourself, as a shinobi, serve a greater purpose. None of this is just meniscal, mind-numbing work. It is all for the good of the village.” Lord Third spoke.

Sintary nodded and bowed her head. “My sincerest apologizes.”

The Third Hokage nodded his head at that. “I’m sure Ibiki has told you there will be an investigation on your… mental state.”  
Sintary bit the inside of her lip once more to keep herself calm. “He did sir.”  
“You will be suspended from missions until further notice, understood?” He said.  
Sintary had to bit her tongue in order to not reaction. She nodded her head before she replied, “Yes sir.”  
The Hokage nodded. “Dismissed.” He said allowing her to leave.

Sintary vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 

The dark-haired kunoichi appeared in her darken bedroom. She felt exhausted even though most of yesterday was supposed to have been rest. Her chest still ached from the heart attack she was forced into. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes.

“Oi, you’re not going to go to sleep while you have guests are you?”

Sintary cracked open an eye, unalarmed by the voice and presence of the other shinobi.

“Go away, Kokuro.”

“Why?” He whined and pouted. “You wouldn’t shoo Itachi away.”

“I just might. I know he’s here too.” Sintary said calmly and sat up. “You brought Sasuke?” She called.

Itachi came into the room holding his little brother upside down. “Mother let me escape clan duties so long as I took Sasuke as well.” He said moving to the side of the bed.

“Ah,” Sintary said and gently pulled Sasuke upright and next to her. “So you get to play with the big kids while your brother hides away?”

Sasuke grinned at her. “It’s so cool. Could we train today?” He asked very excited.

“Ooh,” Sintary said thinking. “Well, Kokuro and I are on two day’s rest. Itachi got toss around and should be a rest as well.” She then looked down at the beaming child. She rubbed his head. “We’ll see how all of us feel, okay?”

Sasuke seemed a bit disappointed, but the possibility of training with the strongest shinobi in Konoha still kept him going. “Okay!

“So, what are we going to do if we can’t train?” Kokuro asked.

“I have a video game console.” Sintary suggested. “A couple of video games as well.”

“Video games? Really?!” Sasuke exclaimed. “We don’t even have a TV in our house!”

“Sasuke, if we had a television in the house, you wouldn’t train or learn anything.” Itachi commented taking a seat on the couch.

“I would too!” Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi shook his head. “Watching television takes up too much time. You’d fall behind in the academy.”

“I would not!” Sasuke proclaimed.

“You would too,” Itachi said calmly.

“Oh yeah! I’ll show you!” Sasuke challenged.

The young brother went to ‘catch’ his older brother, only for his arms to wrap around nothing. Sasuke frowned looking around for his brother. Suddenly, a hand reached down and grabbed Sasuke’s hooded collar, pulling him off his feet. The young boy looked up to see his brother upside down on the ceiling.

“You forgot to look up.” Itachi chastised.

Sasuke pouted crossing his arms across his chest. “That’s not fair!”

A light bulb went off in Sintary’s head. “Hey! Why don’t we play hide-and-go seek?” She asked.

“Nooo! That’s so not fair!” Sasuke whined.

“You’ll see, Sasuke. I’ve got this covered.” Sintary said. “Rules are: you can go anywhere in the village. No Sharingan use.” She saw Kokuro’s obvious disdain. “Hey, it’s not fair to me and Sasuke. Also, no Genjutsu – not fair to Sasuke.” Sintary thought. “Oh, and if Sasuke’s it nowhere super high since he can’t get up there… I think I’ve covered everything.

Oh! And who’s ever it has to do 50 push-ups before coming to get us”

“Except who’s it.” Itachi set letting Sasuke go.

“Um, that’s Kokuro, obviously.” Sintary said and vanishing.

A down flow of leaves indicated Itachi had left as well. That left Sasuke and Kokuro.

“You heard her, you’re it! Start counting!” Sasuke yelled before running out of the house.

Kokuro sighed to himself before getting down on his hands and knees. “Guess I will be working out a bit today.” He mumbled to himself and started. “One… two… three…”

* * *

 

Itachi wasn’t hard for Sintary to find after they split up. She knew where he liked to hid to think. Just as she thought, he was laying on top of the Hokage Mountain.

“Hey you,” Sintary said laying down next to him.

“Hm.” Itachi replied.

She laid there next to him a while before deciding on conversation.

“I managed to find Sasuke a decent hiding spot. Kokuro will probably look for him first before trying to find us.” Sintary told him.

“Ah,” Itachi sounded.

Sintary frowned and rolled on top of him. She tilted her head looking at him. “What’s going through your head? You’re only using one syllables again. I thought Kokuro and I beat you out of the phase.”

“There’s just a lot going on with the clan and the village, Sintary.” Itachi told her honestly.

“There’s always a lot going, Itachi. That’s why you need to talk about it. Get it out of your head so you can think clearer.” She said and gently kissed him.

Itachi kissed her back just as gently. “It’s not that easy. There’s a lot I can’t talk about.”

Sintary pulled back and looked at him. “You’ve always been able to talk to me. You know I won’t tell anyone.” She said quietly.

“Yes, I do know that, Sintary. This is different though. It doesn’t involve you.”

Sintary frowned at that. “If it involves you, it involves me.” Sintary said pulling his hands from behind his head and wrapping her fingers in his. “You made that very clear all those years ago. You and me forever, right?”

Itachi looked up at one of his childhood friends – now his girlfriend. They had always had this idea that they would be together until death do they part. Whether that was in the line of duty or from old age. Itachi knew how unrealistic the idea was… but he couldn’t help but dwell in it. He loved the idea of them being together forever. The truth was, with the recent developments he had uncovered with the clan, he wasn’t sure if that fantasy idea could become reality.

The shinobi squeezed her hands gently. “Forever.” He said quietly hating the way his heart ached at the words.

Sintary smiled softly and kissed him again. A bird landed nearby them shortly after.

“I think it’s one of your mother’s blue jays.” Sintary said and reached for the note around its ankle. “Hmmm… your mother would like a head count for dinner at 7.” Sintary said and looked down at her boyfriend.

“Tell her the four of us will be there.” Itachi said closing his eyes again.

Sintary nodded and sent the bird back with the reply. She kissed Itachi again gently. He kissed her back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. They stayed quiet for a while. Just enjoying each other’s company.

“I’ll probably crash at your place tonight.” Itachi told her quietly. “I don’t want to go home for very long. Mother just asked for dinner because she knows you can’t cook.” He said with a small smile gracing his beautiful lips.

Sintary hit him playfully. “Hey! I’m getting better! I can cook more than just noodles! I can make onigiri with seaweed just like your mother!”

Itachi kissed her and hummed with approval. “Yes, you can.”

“I can also make dango just like from your favorite dango place.” Sintary said lovingly.

“What can you make that Kokuro likes?” Itachi asked smirking at her lazily.

“Please, Kokuro will eat anything that’s edible.” Sintary said rolling her eyes.

“Do you want to get some dango?” The young prodigy asked.

Sintary laughed, and he pulled her closer loving the sound. “I still find it hard for a ninja like you to love such a sweet food.” Sintary said as she sat up with him.

“You’re sweet, so I have to like sweets.” Itachi said and kissed her cheek. He knew the logic wasn’t sound, but he always like saying that to her.

Sintary blushed as they vanished together to the shop outside of town.

* * *

 

“Where are they?” Sasuke sighed looking at Kokuro.

The older nin frowned. “I’m not sure. I’ve checked all their usual spots…”

Sasuke thought before blinking. “Wait! You didn’t check on the dango shop just outside of the village! That’s Itachi’s favorite!” He said making a face.

Kokuro laughed and rubbed the back of Sasuke’s head. “Come on then.” He said and headed up that way.

* * *

 

Sasuke had been right. The two were around back, sitting in a tree together sharing dango.

“Itachi and Sintary sitting in a tree k-i-s -HEY!” Kokuro started and glared as Sintary threw the sharp end of the dango stick through his sleeve.

“Then shut up. You ruined our moment.” Sintary said.

Kokuro rolled his eyes. “Moment shmoment.” He muttered.

“The next one won’t miss, Kokuro,” Sintary said chewing on a piece of dango.

“Yeah, yeah. Why the hell are you guys all the way out here?” Kokuro demanded.

“It took you a while to find us right?” Sintary said simply.

“Plus I wanted dango.” Itachi commented.

Kokuro rolled his eyes. “So who’s next?”

“’Tachi!” Sintary exclaimed jumping down and taking off with Sasuke.

The remaining squad member smirked shaking his head. “50 push-ups.” He said before disappearing as well.

Itachi continued eating his dango, fairly content. It’s not like anyone was there to prove he did the push-ups or not.

Once he finished his dango, the young Uchiha heir headed out to find his friends and little brother. He found Sasuke fairly easily, but decided to let him hid out thinking he was clever. He headed for the next easiest target – Sintary.

“I don’t know who was easier, you or Sasuke,” the young male commented appearing next to his female companion.

Sintary smirked looking at him gently. She had been laying on top of her apartment.

“Don’t wanna play hard to catch,” she said playfully rolling onto her side.

Itachi kissed her gently. “Where’s Kokuro?”

“Mmm, you really think I’d give him away? What am I? A bad kunoichi?” Sintary asked, her lips lingering near his.

Itachi pulled her sharply towards him. “Bad kunoichi need punishment.” He said quietly.

“Hmmm… have I been a bad kunoichi then, captain?”

When she called him that… with that tone… it just made the harden ninja melt as the tingle of pleasure went down his spine. He was definitely staying at her please that night.

Sintary started pulling away. Itachi frowned and grabbed her elbow firmly. Sintary smirked at him.

“We do have to find the others.” She said.

Itachi pulled on her elbow so she fell back into him. “Who says we have to?”

“Your mother is expecting 4 heads at dinner. I know she’ll have two if not all of us are there.” She replied.

Itachi kissed her gently. “Mm, mother would be upset.”

“Don’t want to upset mother. She might not let you come out and play later. And we don’t want that, do we?” Sintary asked pouting cutely.

Itachi kissed her again, just loving how cute she could be. “No, we don’t. Let’s go find the others.”

Sintary nodded and headed out to find them.

* * *

They managed to play a few more games before they had to head to the Uchiha main household for dinner. The food had been delicious, but the tension radiating from Fugaku – though the wicked eyed man did not say a word. Kokuro and Sintary thanked the Uchiha Matriarch for the delicious meal before heading out to their respective apartment – after Kokuro had turned 11, he opted to live in an apartment to avoid Fugaku, and the one across from Sintary had been open so the village let him settle there.

“So… video games?” Kokuro asked eagerly.

“No, go home,” Sintary said and stretched.

“What? But –”

“No buts. I’m tired. Go home, Kokuro.” Sintary said going up the stairs and started undoing the traps she set by her front door.

Kokuro pouted going to his as well. He wasn’t the only one pouting though. Back at the Uchiha household, little Sasuke was pouting that his brother was going out for the night.

“I want to come! I don’t want to stay here when father’s grumpy.” He proclaimed.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” Itachi said turning to face his little brother. “Maybe next time.” He said poking his forehead.

Sasuke frowned and rubbed his forehead as his older brother ruffled his hair.

“Why do you guys like doing that?” Sasuke asked annoyed.

“Like doing what, Sasuke?” Itachi replied.

“Ruffling my hair. You always mess it up, and it seems like you like it.”

Itachi smiled very slightly. “Trust me, when a girl ruffles your hair, you’ll enjoy it.” He said.

“Yeah right.” Sasuke scuffed. “The girls are always fangirling over me. They’re so annoying.”

The older brother smirked remembering he, too, faced the same ordeal. “Sintary isn’t annoying though.” He pointed out.

Sasuke flaunted slightly. “Well, she’s different. Sintary’s cool.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a ‘cool’ girl your age just like her.” Itachi assured him.

“No way. All the girls my age are weak and lame.” Sasuke said not believing his brother.

“At a time, most considered Sintary ‘weak’ and ‘lame.’” Itachi told his younger brother using the terms he had just used.

Sasuke was taken aback by his brother’s words. “No way. These girls can barely throw a kunai straight! Sintary graduated with you and Kokuro!”

“Sintary failed the first time. I used father’s power to sway the council to let her take it again in a month.” Itachi said.

Sasuke gaped, unable to believe a strong, powerful kunoichi like Sintary had once been a weak school girl.

Itachi chuckled at his brother’s disbelief. “I trained Sintary to be who she is today – in a month. I’m sure you could do it as well.”

“Yeah, but all the girls at the Academy just squeal and sigh when they’re around me. I can hardly practice with any of them.” Sasuke objected.

“They’ll mellow out, Sasuke,” Itachi said calmly. “You just have to have patience.”

Itachi ruffled his little brother’s hair once before leaving out the window. The young ninja headed over to his haven. There, in the arms of the one he loves, he wasn’t a prodigy, a genius, clan heir; he wasn’t even an Uchiha.

He was just Itachi.

As he approached Sintary’s apartment, the dark-haired male started slipping through the traps he had her set up to protect herself at night to decrease her anxiety levels some.

He tapped on the window looking into her bedroom from where he was perched. Itachi noticed the bathroom light was on. He tried the window and saw it was unlocked. He slid in and dropped silently to the floor. He set his bag down near the bed and headed towards the pale yellow light.

Sintary’s bathroom was fairly large for an apartment. Sliding open the bathroom door, there was a linin/supply closet to his right. That wall then fed right into a soaker tub for two. Directly in front of him led to the toilet and a medium sized vanity. To the right of that was her fairly large shower. It had plenty of room for two – maybe three if they had really needed it.

“You peeping Tom!” He heard his beloved call.

Itachi smirked as he headed towards the shower. He stripped of his clothes and turned the corner. He saw his love on the other side of the frosted glass.

“How can I not gaze upon you when you are so beautiful?” Itachi told her softly as he slid open the glass door.

He looked over her body. She was fair-skinned like he was. Her muscles toned from all the training they did, but not overly exposed. She was slender from the training as well,

but her body was well filled and curved.

“It’s not polite to stare,” Sintary chastised, trying to draw his attention upward.

Sintary knew she was pretty – the numerous seduction missions she has been sent on proved it. However, she was still insecure around Itachi. It wasn’t the first time she was naked around him. No, no, it wasn’t out of shyness. It was something else altogether.

“I cannot help it. Tell me what bothers you after so many times of being undressed around me?” Itachi asked wrapped his arms around her small body.

“It’s nothing Itachi,” Sintary started.

“ _Sintary_ ,” Itachi warned.

Sintary sighed and turned to face him. She gently placed her hands on his chest and let them graze over his muscular body. “You don’t have a scratch on you.” Sintary murmured as she looked down his toned chest and abs. “Not even a bruise or a scar. Your body’s perfect.”

Itachi looked at her and took her hands in his slightly larger ones. “Your body’s perfect as well.” He replied lovingly.

Sintary sighed and shook her head. “I’m full of scars though. You always come out unharmed. I always have damage.”

Itachi cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. “Your scars are a part of you… and they make you even more beautiful. Do not ever think that something so minor could ever make me stop loving you.”

Sintary slowly nodded looking up at him with her blue eyes. Itachi leaned down and captured her lips in his tenderly. He planned on showing her just how much he loved her that night. Itachi went to run a hand through her dark hair, only to find it pulled up in a bun. He growled slightly against her lips and worked her hair free.

“What have I told you about your hair being up?” Itachi asked looking down at her as her hair fell around her.

“Not to wear it up…” Sintary said, her voice sounding small. “I’m sorry… captain.”

Itachi tilted his head, watching her. “And how will you make it up to your captain?”

Sintary took a step closer to him and looked up into his dark eyes. “I will do anything to please my captain.”

Itachi’s desire spiked as his eyes flashed red for a moment. “Into your bedroom now.” He commanded.

Sintary nodded and quickly headed out into her bedroom. Itachi turned off the water and grabbed her towel. He patted himself dry before heading out as well. Once in the bedroom, his gaze immediately fell to the dripping wet young woman in front of him. She was in his favorite form. She was on her knees, having them parted so she was exposed to him. Her arms were behind her back, pushing her chest out ever so slightly. Itachi could see every goose bump raised across her beautiful skin against the cool air.

“Are you cold?” Itachi asked lazily.

“Yes, captain.” Sintary replied quietly.

Itachi felt himself stiffen more down there. “Would you like to dry yourself?”

“Yes, captain.” She replied again, and it sent a shiver down Itachi’s spine.

He tossed her the white, fluffy towel. “You may dry yourself, but be quick.” He instructed her.

Sintary caught the towel and quickly began to dry herself. Once she finished, she set the towel down in front of her and layered it a bit for padding.

“Onto the towel.” Itachi told her stroking himself a bit to get him harder.

Sintary quickly move to the towel between them. She repositioned herself and waited further instructions. She could feel her heart pounding with anticipation. She was ready for whatever her captain commanded her to do. She could do it all – all just for him.

“Suck me.” Itachi commanded.

Immediately, Sintary’s hands flew to his cock and worked him a bit before she started taking him into her mouth. Itachi reached and gripped her hair as he let out a quiet moan. It felt amazing to have her hot mouth around him. Tingles of pleasure worked their way down his spine and caused him to shudder when he felt her tongue swirl him. Itachi nudged her head gently, wanting her to take him in more. His wish was soon granted. He had her bobbing up and down his length at a vigorous pace. Sintary knew just how much pressure to apply and where from their months of experimenting. She knew what he liked, what he didn’t care for, and what drove him home.

“Stop!” Itachi gasped.

Sintary immediately stopped where she was. It was so sudden, but she didn’t move a muscle. Itachi panted, trying to calm his breathing. He bore his dark eyes in her blue ones.

He knew she was just as aroused as he was. He could smell it on her. Itachi knew he could make Sintary wait forever, but honestly, could he wait much longer? Mind made up,

Itachi nodded towards the bed.

“Head down, ass up. Now.” Itachi barked.

Sintary released Itachi with a pop before getting onto her bed as he requested. She felt the bed dip behind her. She knew what was coming next – the blindfold and the bindings. Before, something like this would have sent Sintary into a panic attack. Being this forced her to give control to Itachi. It forced her to trust him. Sintary felt the anxiety rush forward as Itachi secured the blindfold.

“Breathe,” Itachi told her. “Trust me.”

Her captains wish was her command. Sintary took deep breaths to calm herself. She did trust Itachi after all. It was her turn to shutter as Itachi’s calloused fingers ran across her back and down her sides. They went underneath and cupped her growing breasts. Sintary moaned when he tweaked her nipples between his fingers. His hands smoothed down her back and squeezed her firm rump. He ran a finger from her pearl back. Sintary shivered at that. She was so wet for him, so ready. Itachi aligned himself against her before slowly pushing in. They both moaned at the intrusion. As he inched forward, Sintary arched her back for him, just loving the feeling.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, the two were in utter bliss. They needed this so badly – control. In a world that could full apart so easily, the two lovers found that this kind of sex gave them power over their lives again – even if it was just for moments. Itachi controlled everything Sintary did, and she gave him that control. It was raw sex. They could – and would – have passionate, love sex. That was later though.

Itachi suddenly stopped, releasing an animalistic cry from his lover below him.

“Fuck, Itachi!” She cried trying to move her hips against him.

The man in mention had a grip of steel on her hips. She wasn’t moving anywhere. Itachi leaned down and kissed just below her hear. Sintary mewed at that since that was a sweet spot for her, but was still at a loss here.

“Tell me how much you need me.” He demanded.

“Dammit! Captain, I need you so baaaddddd!!” Sintary whined. “Please, please, please,pleasesplease, Captain! Finish me! Please, captain, make me cum with your huge cock!!” – That was from all the seduction missions she was forced on. She knew how to beg.

Itachi groaned feeling her muscles clenching around him. His resolve was fading quickly. He slowly started to move inside her causing his beloved to moan and whine at the same time.

“Fuck, Itachi, faster. Pleeeassseee!” Sintary cried out.

“As you wish.” Itachi panted and picked up his pace.

It didn’t take much more to push the two love birds over the edge. Sintary muffled her cry of ecstasy in one of her pillows as she came around him. Itachi groaned louder as he leaned forward pressing his two hands on either sides of her. He panted against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Itachi slowly pushed himself up again and undid her bindings and her blindfold. He slowly turned her around so she laid on her back – both of them groaning at the friction.

Sintary looked up at her onyx eyed boyfriend wither loving eyes.

“Shall we go again?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another update! Yay for me! Anyway, this chapter's a little shorter than the recent ones. It's just a build up of what's to come in the next two chapters. My friend wrote the first part of this chapter, and I modified it a tiny bit to fit it into the chapter. Hope y'all prepared for some emotion and death!

_Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself._

_\- Walter Anderson_

 

* * *

  
 They were cursed.

The three of them.

Sintary was sure of it, especially after this week.

 

The young kunoichi woke up in the middle of the night after making love with her true love. She stretched slightly in the bed and curled up next to Itachi. She found she couldn’t fall asleep though. Sintary felt a disturbance in their friend’s chakra. Something was amiss, and she felt compelled to ease him. Regrettably, Sintary got up and pulled on some clothes before leaving her lover’s bedside.

She followed her senses, and she eventually came upon her missing teammate. The dark-haired boy was standing the center of a small lake; the water silver in the light of the full moon, everything at bliss. Sitting in a tree, she observed her teammate rippling the water’s surface with his chakra. She was going to approach when she noticed that all the noise had stopped; no birds singing, no crickets chirping in the air, the clouds swirled and cleared in the sky revealing stars and the celestial moon.

“Ko, what are you doing?” Sintary whispered to herself.

            A flash of lighting shot through the sky startling Sintary. She looked on as her teammate produces even greater chakra. Sintary watched as the lightning arced into the water, her breath catching as the thought of her teammate being electrocuted. She moved to rush forward, but a firm hand stopped her. Turning, she saw Itachi, crimson eyed and with a look of concern in his eyes. He spoke to her without words and both of them watched the scene unfold. Kokuro caught the arcing lightning in one hand, the color changed from a blinding white to a poisonous purple. Wind whipped and small vortices formed swirling around their friend.

            Sintary knew that Kokuro could use the natures of wind and water, but lightning was a new addition. Just then the water began to steam and boil as rings of fire began to grow and circle Kokuro. Finally, the earth around the lake began to shift and large opaque crystals formed on the shore. Sintary and Itachi stood in awe as their friend displayed his mastery of all the changes in nature. His hair lightened the dark brown fading to glimmering silver-white. Then he moved, faster than Shishui’s teleportation technique. The water from the lake burst from all directions as he weaved signs, taking the form of dragons spiraling through the air. The vortexes formed into swirling whirlwinds that orbited around the silver haired boy. Fire engulfed the twisters creating hellish spires of flame. The lightning wrapped itself around his hand as he leapt into the air; his silhouette from the moon ominous and dark, only the bright red of his eyes visible.

            That is when they saw it, another figure donned in the gear of the hidden Leaf’s ANBU, launching his own Ninjutsu at their companion. Kokuro formed the sign of the boar and the crystals pinned his opponent in the middle of the lake. He dove. Weaving signs faster than Itachi’s eyes could read the elements all gathering in Kokuro’s hand.

            Sintary didn’t even remember the impact just a flash of negative light, and then the storm, the burning rain. The lake was gone, just a smoldering crater and two bodies.

            Sintary pushed forward and saw their comrade holding the body of the ANBU, sobbing heavily. He removed the mask and the face shown another young shinobi, one of Kokuro’s friends, his sparring partner from the Uchiha dojo. Looking at them, his eyes changed the normal pattern of his Sharingan twisted and swirled, before he collapsed, unconscious into the mud.

Itachi and Sintary quickly gathered their teammate and raced back to her place.

            “What the hell was that Itachi?”

            “I have an idea of what was going on. We’ll talk back at your place.”

            “What the hell is happening to him! Suddenly, he’s manipulating all five changes in nature? Look at his hair, it’s white, ghostly white, what is he doing to himself!”

            Landing at her front door, the two brought Kokuro to the couch. Sintary turned to Itachi tears brimming in her eyes. Itachi held her close and nuzzled his chin atop her head. She could feel his heartbeat strong and not racing like her own. Itachi held her for what seemed like years then he spoke quietly, “Sintary, Kokuro is part of the Otsutsuki clan, do you know about it?”

            “Nothing more than that he has the Sharingan like the Uchiha, and that he is the only surviving member,” said Sintary, through shortened gasps.

            “I will tell you what I know, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not even the Hokage if he asks.” Sintary nodded. “Firstly, he has a special chakra, it is virulent and wild very hard to control, and somehow it is tied to the moon. Secondly, because of his status as the only clan member the leaf covets him as a prize gem, much like yourself. And thirdly, they plan to exploit his prowess just like they do you and I.”

            Sintary shook her head. “I don’t understand the point. We’re too young for all of this. Damn this bureaucracy!”  

            Itachi looked on concerned, and hugged Sintary one last time before setting to tend to their friend. His clothing scorched and tattered, but his wounds minimal, just small cuts and scrapes that needed to be bandaged.

            “Why did they send Kai,” murmured Sintary, breaking the silence in reference to the ANBU at the scene.

            Itachi’s face darkened, “My clan did that.”

            Sintary froze slack jawed.

            “The elders must have wanted to really push Kokuro to grow, and they got what they wanted. Did you see his eyes? The normal Sharingan changed to a more advanced form called the Mangekyo. Only some of our clan has it, and to awaken it you have to… essentially, you have to kill your best friend.”

            The two kneeled in silence, and just as Sintary was about to speak, Kokuro gasped and shot up, wincing with pain. The pair eased their wired companion back down, and then they recounted the events of the past hour and Itachi’s new intel. Kokuro, realizing what he had done, and what he was being shaped to become broke down. Itachi stood shocked and uncomfortable, never seeing his cousin so broken. It was Sintary who stepped forward.

            “Kokuro,” she cooed, “I promise, that I won’t let them change you. You are still part of my ‘family,’ and the terrible things they are doing doesn’t change that.”

            Kokuro began to gather his composure, and Itachi put his hand on his cousin’s shoulder.

            “I promise to protect the both of you,” said Itachi, looking at both of his squad mates, “no matter what it takes, you both are dear to me.”

            Kokuro nodded and hugged his companions close. He will never know how a true family functioned, but he understood that he had one right before him. People that loved him unconsciously and who he loved in return. No matter what happened in the future, he knew they would remain with him forever.

* * *

 

            That morning, Itachi was called off by the Hokage for anonymous reasons. He left in a hurry and didn’t even kiss his lover goodbye.

            Sintary groaned rolling out of bed and heading to the kitchen. “Can’t they ever just give him a day off?” She muttered.

            “It’s probably regarding Ibiki’s review on you.” Kokuro piped up.

            Sintary looked back at him from where she was in the kitchen pouring a cup of tea. “Speaking of reviews, they should do one on you. Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked worried.

            Kokuro slowly nodded, looking down. “I’ll grieve privately for a while… it’ll be tough… but I’ll manage. I have to, that’s the way of the shinobi. If I wallowed in every death close to me, I’d drown.” He said very softly.

            Sintary watched her friend closely, setting her tea down. “Was Kai… Kai was more of a friend to you, wasn’t he Ko?”

            The former dark haired shinobi’s eyes darted towards her. “No,” he denied.

            Sintary frowned, leaning against the counter behind her and crossing her arms. “You seriously looked like you lost someone who held your heart.” She observed. “Come on, Ko, you know you can tell me anything.”

            Kokuro’s eyes dashed back towards his clenched hands. He knew he could talk to Sintary, but how could he reveal something so personal? He hadn’t really told anyone – okay, who else would he really tell other than Sintary? Still… he hadn’t _planned_ on telling anyone… it was just too personal. Kokuro shook his head, closing up. He couldn’t.

            Sintary sighed, watching her friend clamp shut. “Deny it all you want, Ko. I can see it. You were falling for Kai, weren’t you? But because he was an Uchiha, you knew there would never be a true relationship – even if he loved you back. That’s why you’ve never shown interest in anyone else romantically. You had given your heart away, damning the consequences.”

            “Shut up,” Kokuro warned, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

            Sintary narrowed her eyes, pressing further still. “There’s no damn way you could have activated the Mangekyo Sharingan over losing a dojo partner. And—and Itachi’s your best friend. You had to have lost someone else that is close enough for you to be consumed by that grief. If not a best friend, it hast to be a lover!”

            Kokuro was off the couch and in front of Sintary in a flash. He gripped her arms and shook her.

            “You can’t tell anyone! Not even Itachi! If you say anything… it’ll ruin me.” He spoke with such fever and urgency… and fear. Oh god, Kokuro was so fearful of what people will say if they ever found out.

            Sintary gripped his forearms and looked up at her grieving companion. “Okay, okay, Kokuro. I won’t tell anyone. It’s okay.” She told him earnestly.

            Kokuro hadn’t felt the tears fall from his eyes, or the sobs shake his body. He didn’t feel himself fall to the ground or hear the cries of his heart. He was numb to it. All he felt was Sintary stroking his now white hair and the softness of her shirt.

* * *

 

            They assembled in the afternoon for the funeral. The two hadn’t seen Itachi all morning since he was called off. Dressed in black, the pseudo siblings stood in front with their heads bowed. They were surrounded by grieving clansmen who had grown up with Kai in their daily lives. As far as anyone knew, Kai was attacked by an enemy nin. There was no mention of the connection to Kokuro, but they were sure a few of them knew. Someone there wanted Kokuro to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan.

            At the end of the ceremony, a hand was placed on Sintary and Kokuro’s shoulders. They turned back to see their friend standing behind them.

            He leaned down to Sintary and whispered, “The Hokage would like to see you as soon as possible.”

            Sintary nodded softly and hugged Kokuro tightly before disappearing.

* * *

 

            “You’ve summoned me, Lord Hokage?” Sintary inquired landing on the open window sill.

            “Come on, Sintary,” he said taking a drag from his pipe.

            Sintary looked over those in the room. The elders, Danzo, and Ibiki were all present. Sintary took a deep breath before coming into the room and coming around to stand before them.

            “We have reviewed your case.” Danzo spoke. “Your evaluation has indicated you have anxiety issues. Notes from your squad leader and captain have told us you have been at hard work trying to maintain control over these… attacks.” Sintary was trying to do so at the moment while he rambled on. “It is not fit for a shinobi to have such complications. This is your life. You choose it. You deal with it.” He said sharply.

            “However,” The Third Hokage picked up, “because of your phenomenal achievements and great success in the shinobi world, we have decided to only suspend you for another week. You will have to undergo similar evaluations after every mission to ensure your safety and that of the villages. You will also continue whatever therapy sessions Itachi has made up for you.”

            If Sintary hadn’t had the best teacher for hiding emotions, she would have blushed red. But the kunoichi remained composed and nodded, accepting this agreement.

            “You are dismissed to grieve with your companions.” The Hokage told her.

            She nodded and vanished to mourn with Kokuro and Itachi.

* * *

 

            The week continued to get worse. As if one wasn’t enough, Kami claimed another life the next morning.

            Sintary wasn’t even fully awake when Itachi appeared in her bedroom that very morning. His heart pounded and ached. He couldn’t grasp what had happened just moments ago. He felt he needed to do something; to punch something, scream, cry, _something_.

            But he couldn’t.

            He was trapped inside the shell of a soldier he had created.

            It was like Shisui had said: he didn’t understand his feelings therefore he couldn’t truly feel them.

            The mere thought of his best friend sent the strong shinobi to his knees. The sound fully woke up Sintary. She looked around and gasped seeing her lover on his knees, tremoring. She quickly got out of the bed and knelt beside him.

            “Oh my god, Itachi, what happened?” She whispered pulling him closer to her.

            “Shisui… He… he’s dead.”

            Sintary froze and looked down at him. “Was… was he killed?” Sintary whispered slowly.

            “No… he committed suicide.”

            Sintary’s heart broke, feeling so deeply for Itachi. Shisui was an older brother to the younger shinobi. They were so close.

            “Oh god, Itachi,” Sintary whispered her voice becoming thick with tears.

            They stayed together like that for a long time. It wasn’t until Sintary felt something wet on her shirt that she pulled away. She knew Itachi wouldn’t cry; something was off. Lifting his face gently, Sintary gazed upon her beloved’s face.

            “Itachi… your eyes are bleeding.” She whispered worried.

            Itachi opened his eyes, and Sintary was taken aback by what she saw. His eyes were red with the Sharingan, but this was a completely different design that what he previously held.

            “Did… did you activate the Mangekyo Sharingan as well?”

            Itachi slowly nodded, wiping the blood on the back of his sleeves. “Shisui’s death has caused me great pain; enough to activate this stage of our Doijutsu.”

            “Was this the clan’s doing as well?” Sintary asked a tad suspicious.

            Itachi shook his head sadly. He wished it would have been the clan’s fault. It would have been easier to accept. “No… this was all Shisui’s doing.” He said gravely. Itachi started to stand. “I must go. The clan is bound to know very shortly of what has happened. I should be present.”

            Sintary looked at her best friend. His usually straight shoulders, slumped forward bearing the weight of the world. His eyes dark from the lack of sleep and hope for the future. What had he done for the faiths to treat him so cruelly?

            “Kokuro and I will be by shortly with our condolences.” Sintary told him softly still kneeling on the floor.

            Itachi barely nodded before willing himself home.

 

* * *

 

As if one of his best friends committing suicide wasn’t enough, Itachi’s week only continued to get worse.

            Two days after Shisui’s funeral, he was required to spy on the Uchiha clan meeting with two other ANBU. After that he had to meet with his father – which had not gone very well on his end.

            “There’s no other way around it, is there?” The Hokage asked after hearing about Fugaku’s plan to over throw him.

            “It does not seem so,” Itachi replied.

            “We need to strike them down before they strike us,” Danzo declared already having a plan in mind.

            “I would rather try using words first, Danzo.” The Hokage replied.

            It seemed the Third Hokage would not get his wish. Danzo approached Itachi after the meeting had adjourned.

            “The Hokage is a fool. Words clearly won’t persuade the clan to back down. We must use brute force, and unfortunately, only you can be relied on to do it.”

            Itachi’s eyes widened very slightly in shock.

            “You have a choice: either side with your father and go along with the coup. There you will be killed with your brethren. Or,” Danzo paused, “side with us and eliminate everyone, but Sasuke.”

            The older man left Itachi some time to decide. The younger shinobi spent a few days weighing out his options. He spent most of the days watching over his little brother. He wanted his brother to grow up without war.

            With that thought in mind, Itachi accepted his mission and headed to Sintary’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too choppy for you guys to read. There were just a lot of big ideas that happened and they were just separate from each other. Anyway, if you guys want to continue reading about Kokuro, my friend will be doing a spin off of "Dear Itachi" from Kokuro's perspective. I'll be posting links when they come about! Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_“I know that I'm running out of time_  
 _(I want it all, mmm, mmm)_  
 _And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off_  
 _I want it all, mmm, mmm_  
 _And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher_  
 _Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars_  
 _Even when I get it all the way_  
 _(I want it all, mmm, mmm)_  
 _We can get 'em running, running, running_  
 _Just like fire, burning out the way_  
 _fucking up the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like fire, uh”_  
 _-P!nk, Just Like Fir_ e

* * *

 

After the horrible week the team had experienced, Sintary did not expect to be woken up this way. She had been laying on her back comfortably when her senses picked up her lover entering her home unannounced. She figured he would curl up next to her, or brew tea while he waited for to wake. She didn’t think he would crawl (Kami she wished she could have seen that) on top of her and start leaving butterfly kisses all over her face.

Sintary moaned tiredly when she felt his hot lips cover her sweet spot. She pressed her soft breasts against his firm chest, arching her back in response and to stretch. Her sleepy blue eyes slowly opened as she lazily smiled at the man on top of her.

“What a pleasant way to wake up,” Sintary said softly.

Itachi gently felt her up. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He replied distantly as he gazed down at the beauty in front of him.

Sintary narrowed her eyes slightly, observing her boyfriend. “Is everything okay, Itachi? You act as if something is wrong…”

“Sintary,” Itachi started, “the man I viewed as my older brother just committed suicide…” And he was instructed to annihilate his enter clan in order to prevent another war.

“I understand, Itachi… I’m sorry. It’s just… I felt there may be something else bothering you.” Sintary said quietly, feeling bad now.

“I was given a mission that does not sit well with me,” Itachi said vaguely.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sintary offered.

Itachi shook his head. “It’s classified… I cannot speak of it.”

Sintary slowly nodded and sighed. She placed a hand on her troubled love’s cheek. “I’m here for you, Itachi.”

It was Itachi’s turn to slowly nod. “I know,” he replied and lied, “I am here for you.”

When Danzo told him he would have to kill his clansmen to save the village, Itachi felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Lying and deceiving Sintary was twisting the knife ever so slowly. Itachi was distancing himself from everyone else, but he couldn’t for Sintary. He couldn’t stay away from her. He had been given a week to prepare for the mission, and every second he planned on spending with Sintary. Every day would be about her, and Itachi would show her just how much he truly loved her.

That would be his goodbye to her.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Itachi asked her gently.

“You,” Sintary said with a small smirk trying to lighten the sad mood.

Itachi gave a small smile in return. “Something to eat.”

Sintary loved the way the smile, though small, lit up her beloved face. She thrived to make him happy. “How about a fruit salad?” Sintary suggested.

Itachi rose a graceful eyebrow. “Do you even have fresh fruit?” He inquired.

Sintary smiled sheepishly. “Nope, but the restaurant down the street does!”

He gave a small nod at that. “Do you have any food in your fridge?”

Sintary laughed nervously. “No… I… I haven’t had a chance to stock up… plus your mother usually does the cooking.”

Again, Itachi only gave a small nod to that. “After breakfast we should get you stock up on food.” He said knowing she was probably going to be off leave for a much longer time than these two weeks.

Sintary nodded. “Sounds good to me, let me just get ready.” Sintary told him and kissed him gently before getting out of her bed and heading to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, the two were seated at the quiet little restaurant for breakfast. They ordered their fruit salads and ate quietly. After the filling breakfast, the couple went to the markets to pick out food for the week.

“We sure are getting a lot of food, ‘tachi.” Sintary commented. “You moving in?”

“I was planning on spending the week at your place, if it’s alright.” Itachi told her honestly.

Sintary nodded. “Of course it’s alright. Any particular reason…?”

“Clan woes.” Itachi said shortly.

The kunoichi stayed quiet after that. There seemed to be a lot of ‘clan woes’ lately. She knew they all affected Itachi since he was the heir, but she knew Itachi didn’t care for the title. He’d be the next Patriarch for the good of the clan and start making headway for changes. She knew he’d make a great leader – maybe he could even be the next Hokage. Itachi always loved the village and worked diligently in its best interest. But for now, the way the clan worked infuriated her beloved, leaving him to seek other activities while the storm blew over.

“Ready to go back?” Itachi asked pulling her from her thoughts.

Sintary nodded. “I think we have everything we need for the week – or even a few.” Sintary laughed.

Itachi smiled softly down at her. Oh how he loved her laugh… and oh how he’ll miss it. Itachi shook his head slightly. He’d have time to think about all that later. He need to, for once, live in the moment.

They headed back to her place and easily put everything away.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen my kitchen so full with food.” Sintary commented looking at the full cabinets.

“We’re hardly around enough for things to stay fresh.” Itachi reminded her.

“Which is why we usually go to your place for food, and why I don’t get food.” She pointed out.

“While that’s true, how are you supposed to become a better cook when you’re home if you don’t have any food?” He asked her.

Sintary pondered that for a minute. “Well, I’ll have plenty of time to practice when we can finally settle down.”

Itachi walked forward with her knowing they would never settle down together. “Why wait? Let me teach you some of mother’s recipes.”

Sintary blinked and slowly nodded. “Sure. That sounds like fun.” She said.

The couple headed home and put the food away. Itachi soon got something to write on and with so he could write the recipes down for her. He wrote down quite a few; all easy to follow and direct. He knew if he wrote it this way, she’d be able to master the recipes.

Once he finished writing, he started to practice with her. They’d make small quantities as to not waste the food. The two had a lot of fun playing around in the kitchen. Sintary laughed when she sprinkled shredded cheese in Itachi’s hair, but instantly went silent when he tapped her nose with sauce before giving her his finger to taste.

“Mmmm.” Sintary hummed with approval. “I think it’s ready.”

Itachi nodded as they finished their last meal for the day and sat down on her couch. They savored the food. To Sintary, the simple recipe tasted so much better after making it with Itachi – with love. She laughed out loud at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Her lover asked looking down at her.

“Just thinking about how the food tastes better,” Sintary replied simply.

“You’ve had this a thousand times probably. How could it taste better?” He inquired.

“Because I made it with you.” Sintary said still beating around the bush.

“And how is that funny?”

“It’s not; but the idea that the food was baked with love is.” Sintary said laughing again. “It’s so cliché, but I mean, I made it with you, and we’re in love. So, it’s like everything we do is done with love – even cooking.”

“Ah,” Itachi responded as he took another bite of their food. He then looked down at his girlfriend again and frowned. “Why is your hair up?”

Sintary froze slightly when he asked. “Oops,” was her reply as she quickly took it down. “We were cooking, and I didn’t want – hah!” Sintary gasped as her hair was pulled firmly, but clearly not meaning to harm her.

“I told you: _never wear your hair up._ ” Itachi said rigidly.

“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry,” Sintary quickly started, but he had them on their feet.

With their partially eaten food left behind, Itachi marched them into the bedroom. While Sintary’s adrenaline starting pumping with fear, she couldn’t help but to be turned on as well. She knew Itachi was just acting – even though he really did loathe her hair up. Sintary didn’t have much time to dwell on those thoughts as she was suddenly bent over his knee.

“Fuck, no, ‘tachi!” Sintary exclaimed, her cheeks burning red.

Her pleas were answered short and simple: a slap on the rum.

Sintary gasped at the impact. Though she was covered, it still had a sting to it.

“Itachi, please,” Sintary whined.

“Count,” was his reply another with another slap.

“Ow! Two!” Sintary exclaimed.

Sintary was punished until she reached fifty slaps. Her ass hurt, but not as much as it would have been if she was bare. Sintary knew that was only the beginning of the night, however. Itachi didn’t want her hurting too much to ruin their fun.

“Strip.” Itachi commanded.

Sintary’s clothes were off in a flash. There was no strip tease, no sexily pulling of the clothes. Itachi wanted her clothes off, they came off. Sintary stood bare before him very still and quiet as he examined her. Sintary’s eyes widened as Itachi’s dark orbs bled red. This was a new level of scrutiny that she wasn’t accustomed to. Her lover stood up and placed his hands on her bare sides.

“Eyes on mine.” His voice was low, but powerful.

Sintary slowly drew her eyes to his still red eyes. She felt the shiver go down her body, but she didn’t move a muscle. She couldn’t! His eyes were just so captivating. While she was unable to look down, she felt Itachi’s hands slowly slid up the curves on her toned body. One soon planted itself on her rib cage while the other went up to cup her breast.

“Not a peep.” Itachi said quietly.

Sintary wasn’t sure why he said that until he brushed a dusty rose nub. She wanted to gasp, but couldn’t. She wouldn’t disobey her captain. He then squeezed lightly before his other hand traveled up more and gave the other the same treatment. Sintary’s eyes widened even more as Itachi languidly lowered his head to suckle her like a new born treatment. Her hands were shaking with need – need to gasp him, to pull him closer to her, to feel him, to please him. Her body was burning with it.

But she couldn’t fucking move.

Wait…

Sintary’s hands suddenly flew to Itachi’s hair and pulled him closer to her. He commanded her to strip, keep her eyes on his – which was driving her over the edge as his red eyes looked up at her every now and then – and to not utter a sound. She could touch him though. Kami, that felt amazing; to tangle her hands in his silky hair.

She tugged at her lover’s hair, pulling him back up as she kissed his luscious lips. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his hands cupped the back of her neck. Sintary felt Itachi’s tongue lick the bottom of her lip. She opened her lips for him lovingly as his tongue slid in. There wasn’t a fight for dominance; they both knew who was in charge. Itachi’s tongue pulled back, and he sucked on her lower lip before pulling away to look at his handiwork.

Her hair was tousled from him pulling on it. Her parted lips swollen from their kissing and his nibbling. And her beautiful blue eyes clouded with lust. His hands came up to cup each side of her face; a thumb caressed her cheekbone while the other ran over her bottom lip.

Suddenly they were kissing again, passionately. Sintary pulled away this time and started kissing down his neck. Her pace was quick, unlike his unhurried one. She didn’t have the patience like he did – or the iron will.

When she wanted something, she wanted something.

And Sintary wanted to hear him in pleasure.

Sintary pulled off his black shirt and jumped on him, locking her legs around his waist. She kissed him again before starting down his neck again. She found his pulse buried under the layers of muscle he had and sucked on it. She had to work at it long and hard, but she finally got what she wanted.

The sound vibrated in the back of his throat. It wasn’t anything vocal, but it was something.

Sintary continued abusing his neck while placing her hands securely on him. With her own jutsu, she was making Itachi walk backwards to the bed. She felt his heart rate go up from the loss of control, but she brought that down easily with her other technique.

They fell back on the bed, Sintary now straddled his waist as she started kissing down his toned chest and beautiful six pack. They moved further up the bed as Sintary pulled Itachi’s dark pants and boxers down. They were finally both naked. Sintary now sat on his knees, gently stroking his length now. Once he was nice and hard, Sintary got up on her knees and slowly slid down him. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Her partner didn’t have to quiet though; and he finally let out a low, throaty groan. Sintary reveled in the feeling of being filled and hearing him enjoying it as well. Sintary slowly rose off him, hearing him pant slightly at the feeling. She sunk back down and continued the slow pace.

That didn’t last for very long.

The kunoichi suddenly found herself slammed up against the hall. The force caused a few of her pictures to raise of the wall and slant themselves or fall off all together. She hardly felt the impact though. Her hands were bound together in one of his while his other hand gripped her hip. His mouth ravished her neck more violently than she had his. Sintary breathed heavily through her nose, not trusting herself enough to open her mouth. She was in so much pleasure, but she couldn’t vocalize it.

Sintary took a sharp breath as she felt the pressure build and she started to squirm – or tried to at least. Itachi had her in tight position as he pounded into her. Sintary tossed her head back in a silent scream as she felt the pleasure wash over her with white bliss. She heard her man let out a groan against her skin as he released inside her.  
The sound of them panting was all that could be heard across the entire apartment. When Sintary came down from her high, she looked at Itachi with loving eyes. Not needing words, he bent down and kissed her sweetly.

Itachi brought them back to her bed, gently laying her down. They went for another round, this one more slowly; and he gave her permission to speak. After they made love again, Sintary curled into him lovingly and closed her eyes. Itachi ran his hand through her soft hair as he relaxed. He felt himself slowly fall asleep feeling content.

*

Sintary woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore, but amazing at the same time. She looked up and smiled lazily at the man next to her. She always thought he looked more handsome asleep. He was so peaceful when he slept, and it made him look more his age.

“I know you’re staring at me.” Itachi suddenly spoke.

Sintary didn’t even blush. She moved up and kissed him lovingly. “Of course you do.”

Sintary stayed curled up next to him, just loving how she felt.

“What are you up for today?” He asked her.

“Hmmm… well, we have to clean up from yesterday.” Sintary pointed out. “We’ll see from there, okay?”

Itachi nodded frowning only slightly. He didn’t like leaving messing behind, but they had… gotten carried away.

The two got up, unhurried, and headed to the bathroom. A nice hot shower was ran to relax their muscles. Sintary gently washed her lover as Itachi did the same for her. No words were spoken between them; just the loving touches and gazes.

Once they were dressed, they headed towards the kitchen.

“Let’s make breakfast, and then we’ll clean up,” Sintary told Itachi as she pulled food out to make them a quick meal.

Itachi stepped forward and helped his girl prepare the food. They stood eating the meal as they finished within a couple of minutes. Now for the cleaning.

Sometime later, Sintary thought something was off. She stopped cleaning dishes and looked at Itachi.

“Where’s Kokuro? I didn’t think of it yesterday, but he would have come over the minute he smelt food.”

Itachi continued drying, looking down at the dishes. “He’s been sent on a mission for the week.”

Sintary nodded softly at that. She let the thought sit for a minute before continuing on the dishes.

They finished the cleaning and went out back where the apartments met the forest. They trained for a bit, not working themselves too hard, but hard enough to work up a sweet. They soon laid in the grass. Their heads next to each other while their bodies continued in a line.

“Do you ever think about our future?” Sintary asked quietly as they stared at the clouds.

“I do,” Itachi replied.

“What do you picture?” She questioned.

Itachi took a deep breath and thought. If he actually had a chance… “I would like our house near the lake – like the Uchiha residence is set up now. I imagined us having a young child about the age of three following you around… another child about a year old, just learning how to walk… and you pregnant with another one on the way. You’d be garnished in a beautiful kimono, having hung up your ninja gear long ago. You’d radiate from being pregnant and happiness. My family would never want for anything; we’d have it all.” Itachi illustrated.

“What would you be doing?” Sintary inquired.

Itachi took another minute to think. What would he be doing? “If I had the chance, I would want to be Hokage… but I would accept being an advisor.”

Sintary slowly nodded. “It makes sense… you want to change the shinobi world, and you can’t do that without having a certain level of status.”

Itachi nodded to that as his thoughts turned dark.

He would never see that three-year-old following him around.

He would never see the one-year-old learn how to walk.

He would never see his beautiful wife pregnant.

He would never have a beautiful wife wearing the finest silk.

He would never have the chance of being Hokage – or an advisor.

He would never have any of the things he wished for in life because he made a deal with the devil to make sure there would be no war. He was doing his little part for a greater cause. Hopefully it was the right one.

Itachi blinked as a drop plopped on his face. He hadn’t realized it was getting ready to rain.

“Let’s head in before it pours.” He said slowly getting up.

“Too late!” Sintary said as it started showering.

The young woman got up and grabbed her man’s hands.

“Come on, I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain,” she giggled looking him in the eyes.

Itachi looked at the joy that lit up her orbs. He couldn’t deny this simple dream. It might be the only time she would get to dance with him in the rain. He gently wrapped her hands in his and pulled her close.

“Do you even know how to dance?” Itachi asked her as she placed her head on his chest.

“No… All I know is that I follow your lead.” Sintary murmured.

He felt a tang in his heart when she said that. Who’s lead would she follow after he left? Would she be okay on her own? Itachi shook his head. Of course she’d be okay. He made sure she was self-sufficient.

He stepped back and slowly started to dance with her. He twirled her away, and then back into his arms watching as her grace continued to flow through her. He would have never believed her that she didn’t know how to dance if he didn’t know for a fact she didn’t. Sintary had one component that was crucial in dances like these: she trusted her partner to lead effectively. Her trust for him was so embedded in her, it was devastating. He was ruining her, not allowing her to trust another ever again.

It tore him apart just imagining what she would be like after him.

Itachi could question that illustration all day, every day, but he always knew the outcome.

Would she love another? No. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Would she be a shinobi after this? No. She couldn’t without him being there to calm her down. Kokuro didn’t have such an influence over her like he did.

Would she still be as joyous as she was now? No. She would fake it to show others she was fine, but she would never know joy without him.

Itachi pulled away from the thoughts as he spun her again and pulled her close into his embrace. He had thought about whisking her away with him, but could she really live the missing-nin life? Never having a chance to settle down? Never having an honest chance of having a family? How many times would other attempt her life to get to his? That was the question that Itachi settled on. While Sintary was strong and her Kekkei Genkai was powerful, without it she didn’t stand a chance against multiple shinobi. After the Chunin Exams, she used her bloodline more freely and became dependent on them because it gave the enemies quick deaths. Maybe he was being selfish, or maybe he was being selfless – he actually wasn’t sure at the moment – but he didn’t want to lose her from this world. He would not risk her life; therefore, he could not take her with him.

If she came to him? Itachi sighed internally. He would try to send her away, but knew she would persist on staying with him. Hopefully – maybe – he’d have somewhere safe where he could just lock her away from everything else in the world.

Itachi looked down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. She leaned against his hold, knowing he would never let her go, as she accepted the water returning to the earth.

“We should probably go inside.” Her happy voice suggested.

The man before her slowly nodding as they headed up. He looked at the clock inside; they had missed lunch and it was almost time for dinner.

“Let’s shower, and then make dinner.” Itachi told her.

Sintary happily nodded as they got into a warm shower – merely to warm up and clean off the grim. They changed for the night –which honestly wasn’t much different from their daytime clothes – and then proceeded to make a filling dinner. They lounged for a bit before heading to bed. No sexual activities that night – being in each other’s arms was enough.

The next few days it continued to rain. They spent the days, reading, drawing, talking, anything they could do together. Sintary was getting a tad suspicious of Itachi’s behavior though. He tried to keep a normal composure, but he often found himself lost in thought. She was worried something else was going on; something much bigger than clan issues and a mission. Speaking of that…

“When are you going on your mission?” Sintary asked.

Itachi looked up from what he was doing. “Soon,” he replied. “I’m waiting for a signal from the Hokage.”

Sintary slowly nodded. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was beginning to doubt this mission ever existed.

“Do you want to go up to the dango shop?” Sintary asked him softly.

Itachi thought for a minute. He might as well. It’ll be his last bit for a while now at least. “Sure. Let’s go.” He said.

Even though it was raining, the two headed out to the other side of the village under an umbrella to the dango shop.

The little bell chimed as they entered and shook off the umbrella.

The old woman behind the counter smiled at them. “Of course. On a day like today, only you two would trek all the way out here for my dango.” She said happily

Sintary smiled. “It’s our favorite treat.” She said happily. “Kinda our first date too.”

“Do you two eat anything else?” The old woman joked.

“Yes.” Itachi replied kindly. “Mother would have our heads if all we ate were sweets.”

“Oh, I bet she would – and mine as well for allowing it.” She laughed heartedly.

The two soon ordered and sat down, waiting for the dango. Once it came, they ate it quietly – again not saying much if anything at all. Sintary would have liked a bit of chatter, but she couldn’t see to draw Itachi out of his thoughts lately. It made her worry even more. She thought by bringing him to the dango shop, he’d open up again. She has yet to see her plan work.

They finished and paid the nice woman though she tried to refuse the money. Heading out into the rain again, the couple headed home hand in hand. Sintary was surprised at the contact; Itachi wasn’t known for hand holding. But here he was, holding her hand while the other held the umbrella for her. It warmed her heart though somewhere in her mind alarm bells were going off.

At her place, Itachi’s heart felt heavy. Tonight would be the night. He glanced over at Sintary as she took off her shoes. It was his last night with her. He couldn’t believe the week had gone by so fast. Now he had to tell her goodbye without saying anything at all.

The young man helped the young woman to her feet and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and loving – just as she deserved. He wrapped an arm around her while the other cupped her neck, deepening the kiss. He closed his observant eyes and decided to just feel. He wanted to remember the way her soft body pressed against his hard on. How she was shorter than him – but not too short in which he had to lean down so much to kiss her. It was just right for them. He wanted to remember how slim she was, but not because she cared for her figure, but because she trained diligently to make sure they stayed together.

Itachi slipped his tongue easily into her mouth, roaming to memorize that cavern as well. He felt her arms reach up and tangle themselves in his hair. He would miss how she messed up his hair and how good it felt to have her hands run through it.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi took her hand and led her to her bedroom. There he pulled off her shirt and started kissing down her neck tenderly. Her hands immediately going back to his hair, pulling him closer. He suckled her sweet spot before reaching around and unhooking her bra. Itachi was surprised he had this barrier – usually it was regular kunoichi bindings that blocked his path – but since they hadn’t had a mission, he figured she decided to wear it instead of dealing with the bindings. He continued down to her breasts giving each one the attention it deserves.

Sintary pulled him up for a kiss again before pulling off his shirt. Her hand cupped his face while the other remained in his hair as they kissed.  
Itachi slowly turned them before gripping under one of her thighs. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He skillfully moved to the bed, crawling onto it while she hung onto him.

Once he was situated, Sintary relaxed onto the bed and looked up at him. Her face flushed from all the kissing, but her eyes sparkling with love and admiration she would only hold for him.

Kami, he loved her with all his being.

Itachi dove in for another kiss as he worked Sintary’s shorts off her thin hips, taking her panties with him. She helped him unconsciously before her hands worked his off until she couldn’t reach adequately. Itachi kicked them off easily after that. He ran his hands down her now naked body, trying to memorize how she felt.

“Itachi, please,” Sintary whined with need.

He gripped her hips firmly and watched her for a minute. His eyes remained on hers as he slowly entered her. He loved the way her breath caught and how she gripped the sheet tightly in pleasure. One of his hands left her hips and interlocked with hers once he was inside her. She gripped his hand tightly, as if her life depended on it. He slowly started to move, loving the way she mewed and moaned in pleasure.

They were slow and unhurried; just focused on the feeling of being together. Their pants echoed in the room as they neared their climax. Sintary threw herself back in the bed as she came blissfully. She squeezed around him causing his own release. He swore he saw a vision of what their future could have been in that moment, but it was gone before he had a chance to process it.

Itachi panted on top of her still watching as she came down from her high. He kissed her sweetly once more before laying on his side and pulling her close to him.

“We only went one round… but that round was amazing, Itachi…” Sintary murmured against him feeling tired.

Itachi nodded, agreeing with her. “Go to sleep, Sintary,” he told her quietly.

She nodded slightly, drifting asleep quite easily.

The shinobi wasn’t as tired as the woman in his arms. He had energy saved up for this night. He watched her for a long time afterwards before slowly slipping from her arms.

He pulled out his gear and dressed quietly. Slipping on his mask, he looked at the love of his life one more time before pulling it down and disappearing into the night.

*

_Sintary’s dream was a frightening one that night. She was in the forest trying to find something… what was she trying to find? Itachi! That was it. She was looking for Itachi. Sintary quickly searched the area, almost missing him._

_“Itachi!” She called out._

_She didn’t receive a reply._

_Sintary frowned and quickly headed to where he was, at the edge of the cliff. His back to him, and he was dressed in his ANBU gear._

_“Itachi! What are you doing here?” Sintary asked coming to a halt._

_He turned his face back to her slightly. “I need to ask your something.” He asked ominously before turning around._

_“Anything,” Sintary asked having a horrible feeling about all this._

_“Take care of Sasuke.” He whispered stepping back._

_Sintary’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Where are you going? Itachi what’s going on!?” She asked panicking._

_“Take care of Sasuke,” he repeated and dove off the cliff._

_“ITACHI!!!!” Sintary screamed running towards the edge of the cliff seeing her lover fall to his death._

Sintary screamed waking up. She panted looking around and immediately felt for Itachi.

“Itachi?!” She called out. “Itachi this isn’t funny! Where are you?” She called.

When he didn’t answer she quickly got up and looked around her apartment. He was missing and she had a horrible feeling in her stomach. She saw something white on his pillow that she missed beforehand.

It was a small card, nothing fancy.

What was on it broke her heart:

 

_I’m Sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait was worth it. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_“I thought that I've been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_  
 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_  
 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _I'm tripping over myself_  
 _I'm aching begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches”_  
-Shawn Mendes, _Stiches_

* * *

 

_“_ _Itachi!?” She called out insisting this wasn’t funny. “Where are you?!”_

_She looked around her whole apartment, feeling horrible all the while. It wasn’t until she made it back to the bedroom that she saw the white card._

_Her hand shook as she picked it up and looked at it._

_‘I’m Sorry.’_

The card was flung to the ground as Sintary quickly threw on her clothes and rushed out her window. She hopped over to the next window and banged on it so hard she was afraid it would break.

“Kokuro!” She whispered at first, her voice catching with tears. “God dammit, KOKURO!!” She yelled and looked inside the window.

It was still dark inside. She tried feeling for his chakra, and she felt nothing. He wasn’t back yet.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she panicked. She was on her own for this. She didn’t know what to do.

“Dammit, get it together,” She said allowed and blinked back her tears.

The kunoichi flung off the building and raced towards the Uchiha Compound, unaware of the horrors she would see.

* * *

 

“Kokuro!” Danzo exclaimed seeing the shinobi come in.

“Yes, Danzo-sama,” the young boy knelt before the elder man.

“A shinobi just massacred a ton of our villagers. I’ve already sent a team out to defeat him, but I’m afraid they won’t be strong enough. I need you to go after them and bring this village the justice it deserves. Go now!” He said compelling.

Kokuro nodded, none the wiser, following his duty to the village. He vanished and immediately sought out the team awaiting him.

He felt Itachi’s chakra almost instantly, but why was he so much farther ahead from the rest of the team? Kokuro wondered as he caught up other men.

“Is Itachi gaining on the enemy?” Kokuro asked rushing with the others.

One masked ANBU looked at him. “We wish.” He said forebodingly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kokuro asked looking at the other ANBU.

That one shook his head. “Of course he didn’t tell you.” He sighed as they ran. “Itachi Uchiha is enemy number one against Konoha.” He said.

Kokuro immediately slid to a stop and so did the other two. He couldn’t believe it. Itachi? No, he couldn’t be the enemy. He was as dedicated – if not more – than anyone else in this village. He wouldn’t – he couldn’t!

“What the hell! He’s getting away!” They yelled looking back at Kokuro.

“Leave him. It was Danzo’s mistake to send him.” One said as they turned.

Itachi had stopped when they had. He knew it was their job to come after him; that they didn’t really want to attack their captain. The two said so before asking him to go easy on them. It was easy, of course. A little Genjutsu trick, and they had their blades in each other instead of him.

That left Kokuro.

“I do not wish to fight you, Kokuro.” Itachi started sounding cold. “It would be a blood battle. Let me go.”

Kokuro was taken aback. He couldn’t speak. What had happened in the week he had been gone? “I—I don’t understand! What happened?!” He tried asking.

Itachi started turning away. “You will find out, Kokuro.” He said.

A kunai whizzed past him, just above his shoulder. It had been meant to catch his attention.

“There’s no _fucking_ way you’re leaving without answers!” The other shinobi yelled at him. “What about Sintary? Are you just going to leave her here!!?”

Itachi’s eyes turned sad as he stared at the ground. “I have made my choices and said my goodbyes. I can no longer stay here if I value my life. Please accept this, Kokuro.” He said quietly.

Kokuro stepped back, so confused. One minute he was cold, now he seemed… upset? What was he missing?!

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan which instinctively activated Kokuro’s as well.

“Take care of Sintary and Sasuke.”

The words resonated deep inside Kokuro. He blinked and his best friend was gone; chakra and all. With his breath already heavy, he turned and raced back to Konoha.

* * *

  
Sintary’s stomach was twisted so tightly she thought she would puke when she reached the Uchiha Compound. It was so dark; not a single light lit. She bit her lip hard and the pain drew her focus back. She pushed open the grand doors and really did puke.

Bodies just discarded across the streets. Blood splattered everywhere. Nothing new to a ninja who grew up during the war. What made Sintary sick was that she knew majority of the faces that laid pale on the ground.

When she caught her breath, Sintary pulled herself up and pushed forward. She tried not to look as she continued further into the facility. She hurried over fallen comrades, sending her silent prayers for peace.

As she turned the corner, she saw one body all the way down. It was close the main household. She knew that set of hair and she flew.

“Oh god no….” Sintary whispered as she dove near the small body. She gently turned the boy onto his back and checked his pulse. “Oh thank god….” She whispered and picked him up. “I’ve got you Sasuke.”

Looking around, she glanced inward at the Uchiha household and quickly turned away. She hadn’t found Itachi, but she… she just knew he was alive somewhere. Maybe he was avenging his clan for whoever did this. She didn’t know. She did know that Sasuke needed medical attention.

At the hospital, Sasuke got immediate attention. The head nurse demanding answers to which Sintary wouldn’t speak to in public. Once in the room, she told the nurses attending to Sasuke what happened to her best abilities. Some of them ended up crying from pure shock and horror. They were excused while the others looked over Sasuke.

“He’s going to be fine – physically,” the head nurse said. “He had just a cut on shoulder, but nothing detrimental. He just needs some rest.”

Sintary nodded and sighed taking a seat.

“He’ll need a review by Ibiki though; you know that.” She continued.

Sintary nodded. “I’ll make sure to set it up – after this settles down.”

The nurse took her leave and left them alone. They weren’t alone for long though. Kokuro burst through the door panting. “Oh, thank kami you’re okay.” He said.

Sintary got up and walked over to him. “What happened? Why are you so out of breath?”

“You’re asking me what happened?” Kokuro asked looking at her. “I was going to ask you what happened.”

Sintary looked at him confused. “I don’t know what happened fully. I woke up, and Itachi was missing. I tried finding you, but you weren’t home yet. So –for whatever reason – I headed to the Uchiha Compound…” she trailed off remembering all of that death.

“What happened?” Kokuro asked and glanced at the sleeping boy. “Why is Sasuke here?”

Sintary took a deep breath. “He’s… he’s all that’s left…” Sintary whispered shaking her head.

Kokuro’s eyes got wide. “No way. That… It’s the Uchiha clan… they’re too powerful for an ambush.”

“Someone did it. I can’t find Itachi though. I’m assuming he went after whoever.” Sintary said clearly worried.

“No…” came a small voice behind them.

Kokuro and Sintary immediately turned to the young Sasuke sitting up.

Sintary headed over to his side and sat by the bedside. “What do you mean Sasuke?” She asked softly.

“He… he did it.” Sasuke whispered.

The two were taken aback by what Sasuke said. Kokuro pieced together rather quickly, but Sintary was having a hard time believing it.

“Who… who did it?” Sintary asked quietly.

Sasuke’s hands shook with grief as he gripped the sheet covering him. “Itachi… he did it.”

Sintary felt her heart stop. “No… that’s not possible…” She whispered with wide eyes.

“It is entirely possible.” Another, older voice claimed coming in. It was the Third Hokage with Danzo in tow. “Itachi Uchiha has murdered the entire Uchiha clan aside from himself and Sasuke.”

Sintary backed up feeling cornered from the bed and hit the wall. “That’s impossible.” She said shaking her head not believing them. “I was with him this entire week! I would have noticed something!” She exclaimed.

“He’s an excellent Genjutsu specialists, Sintary. It was all just a lie.” The Hokage said remembering the words Itachi told him to tell her. “While some events may be true, his composer as well as other factors, were fake. He blind sighted you and sent Kokuro away so neither of you could stop him in time.”

“It was all there.” Danzo took up. “The Uchiha clan suspected he was plotting something. They noticed a grave difference in his temperament, and came to me for assistance.

Sadly, I could not aid them in time.” He said all nobly.

Sintary felt her heart pounding her ears. Something wasn’t right. Something was very, very wrong. She knew Itachi wouldn’t just… just kill his family in cold blood. He couldn’t kill anyone in cold blood – that was the type of killing he was against entirely. He never did anything without a purpose – a purpose that served the village.

“There’s something wrong. Itachi wouldn’t do this without a reason.” Sintary said trying to keep herself calm, but was having a hard time.

“He gave a reason,” Sasuke suddenly said. They all but forgot about him. “He said he was testing his strength… he wanted to see how strong he was.”

Kokuro blinked. “Itachi… no. He never wanted to test his strength. Hell, he was completely aloof to it.”

“Well, clearly Itachi lied to you too.” Sasuke said bitterly.

The two teammates looked at each other. They had known Itachi. They had grown up with him. They surely would have noticed the change; they always could tell if there was something off about their team captain – always.

“As it stands now, Sasuke is sole heir to the Uchiha clan. He’ll be given an apartment and continue with schooling when he is ready.”

The mention of Sasuke living alone didn’t settle with Sintary, and a quick glance at the young nin told her he didn’t care for it either.

“Excuse me, my Lord,” Sintary said finally gathering her wits together. “I’d like to offer Sasuke to live with me.” She moved closer to the boy.

“What has brought this about? You do not know how to raise a child.” Danzo said firmly.

“You two were going to put him out there all by himself so don’t talk about raising children. Listen, Sasuke knows me. I’ve spent a lot of time around him, and I am offering him,” Sintary emphasized, “another option.” She turned to Sasuke. “If you would like to live with me, you are always welcomed.”

Sasuke slowly nodded. “I would like that.” He said quietly.

The Third Hokage nodded. “It is settled then. Sasuke will live with Sintary until he feels the need to move. The funeral will be held tomorrow morning. The village will take the day to clean up and mourn over this great loss. My condolences, Sasuke,” he said tipping his hat and left sighing.

Danzo looked at the group before he left. “Sacuna, Otsutsuki, you will be requested to see the Hokage and I after this has settled.” He said before leaving.

Once that door closed, the two older shinobi let out a steady breath. The tension seemed to slowly dissipate. Neither had necessarily cared for Danzo, but they hadn’t felt such tension with him before. And what was with that foreboding message? Why would he tell them they would be summoned?

Sintary shook her head, sitting next to Sasuke on the bed. She rubbed his back gently as Kokuro took a seat in the chair. They both knew there weren’t words to ease any of this. They could only hope that by moving through their day will help ease his pain like it usually did theirs.

“How are you feeling, Sasuke?” Sintary asked softly.

Sasuke stared at his lap blankly. “I want to get out of here.” He said

Sintary slowly nodded. “Okay, okay. Let me get a nurse and see if we can get you discharged.” She said quietly. “Kokuro will stay with you until then, okay?”

The young boy nodded.

Sintary got up and looked at Kokuro knowingly before leaving. She headed over to the nurse’s station.

“Can I speak with the head nurse?” Sintary asked quietly. The other nurse nodded and went to get her. “Can Sasuke go home?” She asked once the nurse came over.

She looked over his charts and nodded. “Yep, he’s free to go.” She said. “Don’t forget that psych evaluation for him. They won’t let him become a shinobi without it now.”

Sintary nodded. “I will.” She assured the older woman before heading back towards the room.

“Sasuke?” Sintary asked softly coming in. “The nurse says you can leave now.” She walked over and gently took his hand.

Sasuke got out of the bed holding her hand. “I need clothes…” he said softly.

Sintary nodded softly. “We can get them later on. Let’s get you settled into my place. We can head through the market so we grab foods you like. I just stocked up on a bunch of things, but I want to make sure we have something for you to eat.” She told him.

Sasuke nodded as they headed in that direction. Sintary on his right holding his hand while Kokuro – who hadn’t spoken much – was on his left with a hand on his back gently. They headed through the food market getting a bunch of solemn looks. A lot of people tried giving Sintary the food for free, but Sintary refused. She paid for it out of her pocket. Kokuro carried the bags silently. The main thing that got was tomatoes; lots and lots of tomatoes.

Once back at Sintary’s place, she changed the sheets while Kokuro put the foods away with Sasuke. She came back out and noticed Sasuke staring at all the pictures she had up around the television. There was a picture of her with her mother and father when she was born. There were a ton of pictures of their squad as they grew up. More pictures of her and the Uchiha brothers curtsey of their mother…. And a bunch of her and Itachi. Her heart twisted, and she could only imagine what Sasuke was feeling looking at them.

“You should get rid of those.” He suddenly said turning to her.

Sintary blinked. “Excuse me?” She asked shocked.

“The pictures,” he specified. “You should get rid of them.”

Sintary slowly nodded. “I should take them down…” She replied sadly.

If Sasuke was going to be here, he didn’t need to be constantly reminded of the brother and family he lost. She certainly wouldn’t get rid of them… just merely tuck them away somewhere.

“I have a second bedroom, but it needs a little work. There’s only an air mattress for when Kokuro spends the night, so I need to put some furniture in there for you, Sasuke. But it will all be for you – whatever you like. In the meantime, you can sleep in my bedroom with me. Okay?”

Sasuke nodded. “I would like that. Can I sleep now?” He asked looking up at her.

Sintary quickly nodded. “Of course. Come on, let’s get you settled in. Do you want me to lay with you?” She asked.

The young boy shook his head. “No… I think I’ll be okay.”

The older girl nodded softly and got him settled in. She pulled the curtains shut so he could sleep better when the sun came up.

“I’ll be just outside with Ko,” Sintary reminded him before closing the door.

She headed over to the couch where her friend was sitting and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She pulled her legs up to her chest, leaning against him more.

“You feel it to right?” Sintary asked him quietly.

“Something’s not right.” Kokuro answered.

Sintary nodded. “This isn’t Itachi. He wouldn’t do this. I know him, you know him, we know him!” She exclaimed in a hush whisper. “We would have noticed something. I would have noticed something. I was with him the entire week. He seemed distraught, but over Shisui, clan duties, and a mission. Throughout the whole time I was with him though… he showed how loving he was. We danced, we cooked, we drew, we loved each other. I just… he…”

Sintary couldn’t hold it back any longer. She started sobbing. Kokuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She couldn’t believe he was a cold hearted criminal who killed his entire family. She couldn’t accept that the man that built her up would leave her by choice. She just couldn’t.  
Kokuro continued to silently rub his comrade’s back. He certainly felt something fishy was going on, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Nor could he feel the same pain his friend was feeling. He would mourn the loss of a friend and would regret having to do battle with him; but at least he wasn’t dead, right? Don’t get him wrong, he felt his friend had been wrong, but crying over it wouldn’t do anything.

Eventually, Sintary stopped crying. They got up and moved the junk from the other bedroom to the storage room. Sintary cleaned up the room making sure it was fit for Sasuke. She even removed all the pictures from her wall. It looked so empty now… but it was better for Sasuke. She soon heard the boy get up, and she hurried over to see him.

“Hey, Sasuke.” Sintary greeted quietly. “Do you sleep okay?”

Sasuke shrugged. “So-so…” He replied. “Can we go to…. There… to get my clothes now?” He asked.

Sintary nodded. “Of course. Are you sure you don’t want Kokuro to just go and get them?” She asked him.

Sasuke shook his head. “No… I want to try and go back.”

The older kunoichi nodded. “Okay. We can just transport in there. Kokuro can do the jutsu with two people, and I’ll be right there with you guys.”  
Sasuke slowly nodded. “Okay,” he said just feeling numb inside.

Kokuro came over and placed his hand on Sasuke’s back before the two disappeared in black smoke. Sintary vanished as well, heading back to the Uchiha Compound.  
She landed in the room she normally landed in: Itachi’s room. She looked around sadly. The room had always been so bare. He had never cared for decorations; he did see them as necessary. There was one hint to who he was deep down though. Sintary went into his drawer and dug through some of his clothes. At the bottom were a couple of pictures; their squad pictures as the grew and a picture of the two of them. As Sintary searched for the photo of them, she came up empty. She took a shaky breath, unsure if she should feel despair for not finding it, or relief that there’s a chance he took it with him. Sintary felt both as the thoughts ran through her mind. At least he had a piece of her with him… but why would he take it if everything they stood for was a mere act? He didn’t take any of the squad pictures with him, but he did the picture of her and him. Nothing added up to Sintary.

She placed everything back in its spot before closing the drawer and standing. She slowly made her way down to Sasuke’s room and looked at the two. Sasuke had a bag full of clothes, his blanket, and one of his pillows to take with him.

“Do you have everything?” Sintary asked gently.

Sasuke nodded. “Everything I need.”

She nodded. “We can go shopping for furniture today, if you’re up for it.”

The boy nodded. “Okay.”

Sintary sighed quietly and looked up at Kokuro. The older boy shook his head, saying to let it go before he transported them home.

The broken-hearted girl went into her boyfriend’s room one last time before leaving as well.


	10. Chapter 10

_“I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_   
_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in”_   
_…._   
_“What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_   
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_   
_I'm falling to pieces_   
_I'm falling to pieces_   
_They say bad things happen for a reason_   
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding”_   
_-The Script, Breakeven_

* * *

 

The funeral went by the same as all the other funerals Sintary and Kokuro had been too recently. They dressed in their uniforms and stood on each side of Sasuke for support. That night Sasuke slept with Sintary – telling them he liked one more night before moving to his new room – and Kokuro slept on the couch. Though, Sintary and Kokuro hardly slept. She stayed with Sasuke until sometime in the morning before getting up and sitting on the recliner in the living room with Kokuro.

Sintary sighed pulling out a journal she had found while cleaning out the extra bedroom. It was a simply black, leather book that had never been written it. She decided that if she couldn’t talk about her feelings to Itachi, she could write him.

“You don’t know where he’s at,” Kokuro told her. “There’s no telling if the messages will even reach him.”

Sintary stared solemnly at the book. “I know… maybe I don’t plan on sending them. It’s just the idea of writing to him… it helps.” She tried explaining.

Kokuro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Today’s the day Danzo said they’d send for us. I was thinking we should just head up there. Take the bull by the horns.”

Sintary shook her head. “No… they’ll send for us. I’d rather wait and see if Sasuke’s up to going to school. I don’t want him to be alone for long periods of time.”

Kokuro rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sin, you’re a ninja – and a damn good one at that – you’re going to be gone on missions for long periods of time. The last time you were on a mission was two weeks ago. You’re bound to be low on funds.”

Sintary sighed. “Maybe I don’t want to be a shinobi anymore, Ko,” she said sharply. “Maybe I want to stop throwing myself into battles and missions that aren’t healthy for my sanity.”

“What part about this life style if good for anyone’s sanity!” Kokuro exclaimed quietly.

“You have room to talk! You don’t have a red mark on your health report!” Sintary whispered furious. “They are watching me like hawks, waiting for me to crack so they can toss me out like a used dish rag! I want to leave on my own terms, Kokuro.”

“And where the hell are you going to get money to support yourself? And now Sasuke?” Kokuro asked crossing his arms and looking at her.

“I’m not incompetent, Kokuro. I can do other things than fight.” Sintary insisted.

“Like what? Civilian work?” The white-haired shinobi pushed on.

“If it comes to that, yes!” Sintary hissed. “But I planned on working at the hospital. They always need help, and my bloodlines would be helpful rather than harmful.”

Kokuro shook his head. “Other than your bloodlines, you’re mediocre at medical ninjutsu at best.”

“Hey! I can learn and train!” Sintary exclaimed a bit insulted.

“Yeah, sure.” Kokuro said brushing it off.

Sintary glared at him before going back to writing. After a couple hours, she heard Sasuke wake up. She placed something to hold her spot before getting up.

“Hey Sasuke. Are you hungry?” She asked heading back into the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded and yawned tiredly. “Can you make a tomato omelet?”

Sintary nodded. “Of course. Ko, do you want something?” She asked the other male in the house.

“Ham and cheese omelet.” He called from over the sofa couch.

Sintary started the stove while Sasuke sat at the island behind her. “Does it get any easier?” He asked suddenly.

Sintary glanced back at him. “The pain?” She asked to clarify.

“The pain… the loss… the emptiness…” Sasuke said trailing on of what he was feeling currently.

Sintary slowly nodded and stared at her cooking pan. “It won’t get easier or go away per se… you just learn to accept that that’s life.” She took a deep breath. “You go forward

with life after you’ve grieved, and you move on.” She paused. “I know, it sounds horrible. But you’ll eventually stop feeling the pain and the loss. Ko, do you have anything to add?”

Kokuro slowly nodded. “Yeah… it’ll get better for you, Sasuke.”

She sighed quietly, knowing her friend was reaching his breaking point. He could only play tough for so long.

“How do you feel about going to school today Sasuke?” Sintary asked him.

Sasuke shrugged clearly indifferent. “I don’t see what else I would do.”

The young woman nodded softly at that. “Alright. Don’t want to fall behind in your studies now.” She said.

Sasuke nodded as his omelet finally finished, and he was served it. They all ate quietly, not having much to say after such tragic events. Sintary glanced over at Kokuro whose eyes seemed to have darken with despair. She just hoped he wouldn’t crack during their meeting with the Hokage.

Speaking of which, there was a knock at the door. The kunoichi got up from the island and headed over. She opened the door and nodded towards the ANBU standing there.

“We’ll be up shortly,” she told him before watching him vanish.

She headed back to the island and finished her meal. Everyone soon dispersed to get ready for the day. Sintary pulled on her ANBU uniform and placed her mask upon her head. She looked in the mirror at herself and couldn’t help but to be reminded of how many times Itachi would be getting dressed behind her. The memories were still so vivid; she could literally see Itachi standing behind her… placing a hand on her shoulder… telling her it would be over swiftly…

Sintary took a deep breath inward and blinked back the tears that were pricking her eyes. She couldn’t cry over this; no one wouldn’t understand her grief. She looked at herself in the mirror, masking her emotions before heading out to see if Sasuke was ready.

“Ready to go?” Sintary asked him.

Sasuke nodded pulling his satchel over his head. “Yep.”

The young woman headed out the door with him. Her comrade joined them at the bottom of the stairs, and they headed to the Academy together.

“Take it easy in there, Sasuke.” Sintary told him. “We’ll train afterwards if you’re up to it.”

The young boy nodded softly before heading into the building. A swarm of fangirls headed in his directions asking if he was okay.

“Remember when Itachi had that?” Sintary asked her partner quietly.

Kokuro slowly nodded. “I do. He would always evade them.”

She nodded softly and pulled down her mask. Her partner did the same before they vanished to the Hokage’s Tower.

“Come in you two,” The Hokage’s gruff voice told them.

They entered through the window as most ANBU did, and came around to stand in front of the older man.

“Danzo should be in shortly.”

As if on cue, the door knocked and the man in question came inside.

“Good, we’re all in attendance,” he said coming around the two shinobi to stand by the Hokage. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” He glanced at the two masked nin who didn’t answer him. “We’ve been trying to balance the ANBU ranks since that fugitive committed his crimes,” another pause as he looked reactions – to which he received none.

“Normally we’d have a co-captain step up, but given the circumstances, we’ve reconsidered that.”

“Danzo-sama, what are you implying?” Sintary asked watching him. “Kokuro and I are co-captains, we’re next in line for leadership.”

“Yes, we understand that, Sacuna,” Danzo continued on unhurried. “But the thing is, you both are too close to the Uchiha murderer. There’s no telling what you two will do. So to neutralize any instability, we’ve come to a conclusion. Otsutsuki, you will be transferred to the ROOT division under my supervision. Sacuna,” he paused again watching her, “you are being demoted from ANBU back to your Chuunin status.”

Sintary and Kokuro froze in their spots. It was taking every ounce of control the kunoichi had to not lash out at Danzo for such disgrace.

“What about Sasuke?” She started. “I cannot afford everything for his care with a Chuunin’s wage.”

“You should have thought about that before taking him under your wings,” Danzo said coolly.

Sintary glared from behind her mask. He’s been planning this. She glanced between him and the Hokage. They both had. But for how long? The massacre just happened three – three days ago! Sintary felt her stomach twist even further. Something was definitely going on here.

“Lord Hokage,” she said turning to him. “Would it be okay with you if I took up medical ninjutsu and worked in the hospital instead of being a field agent?”

The older man took a long drag from his pipe as he thought. “So long as you accept missions when we need you to… I don’t see a problem with it. It’ll won’t be less death though; you understand that correct?”

Sintary nodded. “I do sir. I believe it will be easier on Sasuke knowing I will always be there and that he doesn’t risk losing me every time I go on a mission. The pay, while less than what I receive now, is more steady. I believe I’ll be able to keep us afloat better this way.”

“You didn’t agree to the Hokage’s first term.” Danzo piped up.

Sintary glared more at the man. “Of course I will go on missions when requested. I have pledged my allegiance to this village for nine years now. I would not dishonor our hard work by backing out now.”

Danzo nodded. “Oh, and you are expected to cover up your ANBU tattoo at all times. Unless you’d like it removed, of course.”

He was really starting to piss Sintary off – big time. He’s insulted her love countless times now, he’s been trying to egg her on this entire meeting, and he’s taking Kokuro further away from her. What was his problem?!

Sintary merely took a deep breath and nodded. “Of course,” she said tightly.

The cunning man watched them a moment longer. “That is all. Otsutsuki, you’ll be summoned for training, but prepared.” He said. “Dismissed.”

The two shinobi turned and left out the door. Sintary paused, grabbing Kokuro’s arm.

“There’s something going on here, and I plan on finding out. I’m going in the archives while I still have access and taking a look around.” She told her partner quietly.

“I’ll come with then,” he immediately said.

Sintary shook her head. “It’s too risky with two people. Go home and wait for Sasuke to come back from the Academy. I shouldn’t be long.”

Kokuro looked at his friend sternly. “Are you sure you got this?” He asked.

She nodded, looking confident. “I am.”

He nodded in return. “Good luck then.” He said and took his leave.

Kokuro felt someone next to him, and a quick look with his Sharingan told him it was Sintary’s clone. This one was to fool anyone lurking behind closed doors that Sintary was indeed leaving with him while the real one concealed her chakra and headed elsewhere.

It wasn’t until they were back at the apartment that the clone disappeared. Kokuro looked around her place. It used to be where he would go for an escape. It was always lively here, and he never felt alone. But now the place felt empty. Her pictures were gone which had been the only decorations she had really in the house. Those pictures meant a lot to… well, all of them. Without them, her place was as bare as any other shinobi apartment, and it was just… sad.

Kokuro felt the dam give way. He couldn’t keep the sadness blocked anymore. First Kai, then Shisui, then his pseudo family… why was there so much death all of a sudden?! He couldn’t take it anymore! He just… couldn’t.

Why was he the only one feeling all the grief? Sure, Sintary was mourning the death of everyone as well, and while Mikoto had been like a mother to her, she didn’t have the same connection Kokuro did to the family. He was actually a distant relative and most of the clan accepted him in. And Sasuke… why wasn’t Sasuke as depressed as Kokuro was? Sasuke had lost all of his family! Weren’t they feeling the same pain? Why wouldn’t the younger boy express it!? Kokuro just couldn’t understand.  
Even after all the assassination missions he had been sent up, Kokuro couldn’t get over the grief and pain he felt with being around death. Being around it at a young age had traumatized him into a pacifist like the one he considered a brother, but it seemed like it had other affects as well.

Kokuro’s pain was as if he felt every person who mourned the death of a love one. It was that intense every time. He just couldn’t get over it all. He always felt like he was drowning he pain and suffering. Seeing how happy Sintary usually was helped cope, but it didn’t seem like she could be happy again… either. How was he supposed to manage his sufferings now?

The young ninja wasn’t sure how long he had been in his hole of depression, but he masked his feelings when he felt the young boy coming up the steps. Kokuro turned on the lights and grabbed a book to make it seem like he had been reading this entire time.

Sasuke opened the door and walked it. He noticed Kokuro right away.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey yourself. How was school?” The older man asked.

“Boring as usual.” Sasuke’s brows furrowed. “And annoying. Everyone kept asking if I was okay, and if I needed anything. Why do people keep asking that when they know they can’t do anything?”

Kokuro had never been bothered by those questions, but had often asked the same question himself. “They feel powerless, Sasuke,” he started. “They feel powerless when people around them are suffering, and they want to do something to help. Asking if you’re okay and if you need anything is there way of taking control again.”

Sasuke stared at Kokuro for a long time. “Hn. That really is annoying.” He said and looked around. “Where’s Sintary?”

Kokuro looked around as well, though he knew she wasn’t here based on the absence of her chakra. “She said she’d be quick,” he said mostly to himself.

“What?” Sasuke questioned.

“Nothing. Probably running errands.” Kokuro replied brushing it off. “Do you want to go and train a bit before dinner?”

The older shinobi swore he saw his eyes light up – even if it was just slightly.

“Yes.” He said quickly.

Kokuro smirked. “Let’s go. Sintary has a nice, big grassy field behind her apartment.”

They boys went out back and started training. Kokuro showed the younger ninja a lot of cool tricks to help with already developing weapons skills. They then did a little hand to hand combat to build up Sasuke’s strength. The two trained until nightfall before heading in for dinner.

Sintary was still missing.

Kokuro frowned at that. “Well, I don’t know how to cook really.” He said. “Sintary and… well, I’ve always had the cooking done for me.” He said.  
The older shinobi’s keen hearing heard Sintary’s bedroom window slide open. He turned and went to the bedroom door. When he opened it, he saw his teammate get thrown in. She tumbled on the floor.

“Sorry, Sacuna-san, you know rules are rules,” the ANBU from the window said before closing it and leaving.

Kokuro went over to his friend and helped her up. “What was the about?” He asked.

“I got caught.” Sintary mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just pissed.”

Pissed was an understatement. Sintary was absolutely furious.

“Did you find anything?” Kokuro questioned.

“Y- AH!” Sintary exclaimed clutching the back of her neck with both hands.

She was overcome with pain. She panted trying to using her Kekkei Genkai to avoid the pain, but it only seemed to increase it.

“What the hell?! What’s going on?” Sasuke asked coming in hearing her shout.

"M-my… n-ECK!" Sintary screamed again, falling to her knees in pain.

"Move your hands so I can see." Kokuro said moving her hair and taking a look at her neck.

There, on the back of her neck in angry lettering, was a seal, but for what? Kokuro couldn't figure out what the seal was for. Then, just before his eyes, it changed. He blinked in surprise. He's never seen a seal that could just change its lettering.

"What the fuck did they do?" He breathed looking at her.

Sintary panted, leaning forward. "Made sure…. I-ugh! I… I wouldn't… t-ALK! Oh god!" She cried out

"Just stop talking about it!" Sasuke exclaimed hating that she was in pain

She had to be okay. If she wasn't… Sasuke couldn't even think about that; it hurt too much. He just wanted the hurt to stop finally; for the pain to just end. But he couldn't do that with someone right in front of him in pain.

It took at least ten more minutes for Sintary to have the energy to stand again. The pain had subsided in half that time, but there had still be tremors. She breathed slowly, keeping calm, before standing with Kokuro's help. She felt her knees shake and quiver, but they held fast. Kokuro slowly moved her so she could sit on her bed.

Sintary looked at Sasuke who was just standing there looking frightened. She gently reached out and grabbed his hand. She felt her heart ache for this poor boy. He had lost his entire family in one night, but he didn't even know the full story; not even a little.  
She pulled him closer to her and rubbed his back.

"Hey… I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay." Sintary told him trying to stay calm herself as she spoke.

"You didn't seem okay…" Sasuke said quietly looking at her.

"Pain is pain, Sasuke. You learn to accept it happens and how to deal with it." Sintary explain taking deep breathes.

Sasuke slowly nodded, staying close to her.

Kokuro watched the two quietly. He was trying to figure out what she had seen for...whoever to cast this weird seal on her that seemed to prevent her from speaking about what had occurred.

He walked through it.

Sintary had said she was going to look at the archives to see if there was something she could fine anything on the massacre that just happened. She had been gone for hours meaning she probably had to dig pretty far, break through some serious seals, and dig some more. The only ones who would have hid information like that were the Hokage, the elders…and Danzo.

Kokuro's eyes narrowed as they flashed red at his conclusion.

There was another knock at the door then.

He glanced at the two. They couldn't handle any more stress or surprises. He went to the door himself. When he opened it, there was an ANBU at the door, on his knee.

"Danzo-sama has requested your presence. Immediately." He said shortly before vanishing.

Kokuro glanced once over his shoulder towards the room. He could hear his friend's soft voice trying to keep his pseudo-little brother calm. He didn't need to drag them into this. It was just a training session…maybe he could convince Danzo into telling him about that seal…

He then headed out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_“I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was in the dark_  
 _I was falling hard_  
 _With an open heart_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _How did I read the stars so wrong_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _And now it's clear to me_  
 _That everything you see_  
 _Ain't always what it seems_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_  
 _I wish I knew then_  
 _What I know now_  
 _Wouldn't dive in_  
 _Wouldn't bow down_  
 _Gravity hurts_  
 _You made it so sweet_  
 _Till I woke up on_  
 _On the concrete”_  
Katy Perry _, Wide Awake_

* * *

 

_The pair stood close and locked eye, that was all it took. Kai lifted the smaller man and pinned him against the dojo wall. His mouth found Kokuro’s pulse point and sucked on it gently. Kokuro melted in his arms; letting out gasps and moans as his hands grasped at his lover’s back. Still holding his lover against the wall, Kai took Kokuro’s hands and pinned them above his head, stretching him taunt. With his other, he pulled open the front of his training ghee. Kokuro moaned and whimpered under Kai’s touch. The dark haired shinobi pushed down with his waist grinding their hips together, his legs coiled around Kai’s waist for more force. The larger shinobi nipped at Kokuro’s collar, teeth stinging the flesh. Kokuro’s breath caught in a strangled moan as he threw his head back against the wall. The pair tumbled to the floor and clothing came loose until the two were naked on the floor._

_“There has never been a more beautiful sight in all of Konoha,” said Kai, “Kokuro I love you.”_

_“Kai, I love you too,” said the dark haired shinobi, “I will never leave your side.”_

_Their lips met and passion bloomed. First gentle then ever growing with longing and desire. Bodies writhed in the passion of the moment kissing and nipping of skin. Breaths came in short gasps and moans. Kokuro took Kai’s length in hand eliciting an excited cry._

_“You really want me Ko?”_

_Between gasps and cries, Kokuro mewled, “Yes, kami, yes, I need you.”_

_The larger shinobi pushed the younger to the ground and positioned himself between his legs. Dipping down, Kai moved down Ko’s chest, leaving kisses and nipping the soft skin. He moved down lower and lower, Ko’s breathing becoming erratic, desperate. Kai smirked and took his friend into his mouth, his lips enveloping around Kokuro’s growing member. The dark haired shinobi screamed and writhed in pleasure, slamming his hands into the training mats. Kokuro’s cries grew more erratic and his climax grew it became harder to holdback his pleasure. Just as he felt the fire in his stomach grow to a fever pitch, warm liquid covered them both. Kokuro felt a burning and opened his eyes. Kai’s face was a twisted smile as a dagger plunged deep into Kokuro’s chest. A silent screamed escaped his lips as his eyes grew dark._

* * *

  
“So you had a weakness, you filth,” Danzo snapped. “Emotions such as love, fear, or pain must be eliminated. Shikaru, again.”

A masked shinobi stepped forward and placed his hands on Kokuro’s head. The young shinobi struggled against his bonds to no avail. The rope bit into his skin chaffing and scaring his wrists. The young boy moaned and writhed first in pleasure then excruciating pain. Danzo moved forward and grabbed Kokuro by his hair slamming his head against the wall. He pulled out a blade, glimmering in the faint light of the burning brazier. Swiftly, he brings the blade under the edge of Kokuro’s nail.

“Members of the ROOT feel no pain; they take order only. So, I order you to feel nothing.”

Danzo pushed the edge of the blade against the skin and began to pry Kokuro’s nail up. Blood poured from the shinobi’s finger as he strained and screamed. He begged for mercy and tried desperately to escape. Danzo responded by fully ripping out the nail and running the edge into the raw skin.

“What a disappointment, oh well, we have nine more tries until I have Shikaru heal you. Then we may begin again.”

The setting sun fades and screams echo through the twilight. Crimson blood flows across the maple leaves; veining the dry surface with a deep red stain. Wind whistles and roars to a crescendo, building up, racing against Kokuro’s screams. His eyes widen in fear as the blade is brought against the sinew of his ribs. The edge pulls and grinds against muscle and bone and pitiful wails echo from the poor shinobi.

“Shut the fuck up you freak. You must be nothing you are ‘Tsuki’ under the ROOT, and you will learn your place,” scolds Shikaru icily, slamming Ko’s head against the post.

Seven and a half hours of nonstop torture. Danzo reentered the room wielding a wickedly curved blade, grinning evilly.

“Tsuki, hold still.”

Kokuro froze trying to abate further pain, he was wrong. Danzo nods, and Shikaru’s strong hands hold Kokuro’s right eye open. The eyes begin to burn in the smoky air. Then, hellish burning, and screaming pain. Kokuro tried to scream, but no sound escaped his lips, Danzo pulled the blade away, leaving Kokuro hollow and writhing.

“I like my work what do you think” Danzo hissed. Raising his one free hand, he revealed a single round object. As Kokuro’s vision cleared he could see the small glint of a crimson sphere. Then it hit him as he finally found his voice and screamed.

His eye.

Danzo had cut out his eye.

“Don’t worry, you will get this back, but first, it is time to remove the other.”

Kokuro screamed and struggled like a rabid animal, and a sadistic smile grew on Danzo’s face. This was going to be fun, and just to think this was only the first day.

* * *

Kokuro gasped, shooting up from his laid position. His eyes seemed intact for he could see the darkened room. He moved to get up, but got tangled in the sheets. However, the feeling of being constraint instantly sent the nin into a frenzy again. He was panicking; unable to think clearly as he tore through the sheets.

He panted landing on the ground with a thud. His hands gripped the floor for dear life though they had nothing to grasp on.

Was that seriously a panic attack he just had? If so, how could he possibly manage more?

“Kokuro?” Came a soft voice.

Sintary.

The man in question’s thoughts immediately went to what he had learned about his comrade. She went through this all the time. How had she managed to stay sane through all those attacks? Would he be suspended as a ninja too?

Kami could only be so kind, unfortunately.

“Kokuro, are you okay?” Came her voice again.

He blinked and looked up. She was standing in front of him. It looked like she was ill and hadn’t slept for days.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Sintary asked quietly.

“I—I” he couldn’t speak.

He saw her eyes narrow as she examined him.

“What the fuck did they do to you in training?” She asked.

Kokuro’s expression turned to confusion. That… it hadn’t been a nightmare? He slowly got to his feet and headed into the bathroom to the mirror.

His heart stopped.

He didn’t recognize the man reflecting back at him.

The man before him had bloodshot eyes with dried blood all around them. There were cuts and gashes down his neck and onto his chest. Upon standing, his torso seemed to scream at him, and it roared now. He doubled over the sink and coughed up a bit of blood.

It hadn’t been a dream – a horrible dream.

All of it had been real.

Holy shit.

Kokuro felt his breathing pick up as his heart accelerated. Oh Kami, not again.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and turn him around.

“Kokuro!” The voice whispered urgently. “Come on, snap out of it!”

Suddenly, his cheek stung. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the woman in front of him. Concern was edged into her tired blue eyes. His sore chest ached as he panted, still unable to calm down. He felt cool hands cup the sides of his face and felt a soft substance go inside him. Kokuro went to pull away, but Sintary held fast.

“Relax. It’s just my chakra. I’m healing your eyes,” she explained calmly as she worked.

Her hands then moved down his neck and onto his chest. She would pause to heal here and there, making sure not to miss anything. She finished and stepped back, looking him over.

“Was this from the training you’ve been at for the past four days?” Sintary asked him.

Four days? He had been gone for four days? Kokuro couldn’t help but to shudder. What else had to put him through?

“Ko, talk to me,” Sintary pleaded. “Did Danzo do this to you?”

The name struck fear into Kokuro’s very soul. He backed up thinking he had a place to go, but he knocked into the flimsy cabinet that had his mirror and a sink in it causing the it to knock into the wall a bit, breaking the mirror.

 

Seven years of bad luck for him.

It didn’t matter much though; he was already in hell.

Sintary looked at her friend stuck in his inner turmoil. She couldn’t help him if he wouldn’t talk to her. Talking always made her feel better during these times. She could hear how silly her anxieties sounded. She could let out all her fears, and untangle herself from her mind. Itachi had always forced her to talk too. If she didn’t, she was an absolute mess.

Like Kokuro was now.

“Kokuro,” Sintary called out trying to reach him.

The tortured shinobi did what he thought was for the best; he locked down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, locking everything he felt away.

“You should go to sleep, Sin. You look like hell,” he said after a minute.

Sintary blinked, stepping back. “What the hell, Kokuro?!” She exclaimed. “This is about you, not me!”

Kokuro opened his eyes slightly so they were narrowed and mean looking. “Maybe you should stop focusing on others and focus on yourself for once.” He said coldly.  
Sintary looked at the man in front of her, baffled. “Are you fucking kidding me?! After all we’ve been through? Now – now! You choose now to shut down and push me away!?

What the fuck did they do to you in there?!”

“Enough!!” Kokuro snarled as his eyes flashed red. “This is my path! Itachi chose his, and you need to find yours! Don’t you get it?! We’re not a team anymore! You don’t have to keep looking over me like I’m a little boy or a wounded puppy!” He snapped. “You know what your problem is? You’re so used depending on others and having them depend on you in return. That’s not the case anymore Sintary! You. Are. Alone! If you want people to depend on you, go to the fucking hospital like you’ve been wanting to! You put yourself to actual good use, and stay out of my way!”

Sintary was hurt by Kokuro’s words, but she was more upset that hurt. He knew he’d never mean those words. He was certainly being an ass about all this though. She felt her own anger raise for him being an idiot at the moment.

Sintary grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to her. “You listen to me, you idiot! We made promises to each other! Do you remember that? We promised to protect each other and be there for one another!”

Kokuro grabbed Sintary’s fisted hand and yanked it from his shirt. “Itachi broke his promise to us. He said he’d always be there for us. Promises mean nothing apparently.” He said coldly.

Sintary wanted to scream. “He didn’t ha—” Sintary cut off as her seal activated.

Kokuro didn’t even move or ask if she was okay. “Go home, Sintary.”

Sintary glared at him with hurt eyes. “You are worse than scum, Kokuro Ostutsuki,” she spat and vanished.  
That seemed to resonate something inside him. Kokuro collapsed to his knees in the bathroom. What had just happened? What had he done? What the hell was Danzo doing to him?

Kokuro curled up into a ball on the floor. He felt horrible for all the things he had said, but… she just didn’t understand. He had lost his family – twice now. He had lost his first lover, and now his best friend. And—and he was being tortured for kami’s sake! But why hadn’t he just told her? What was holding him back? All he had to do was explain everything to her… and she’d make it right… just like she always did.

Kokuro pulled himself tighter. The end point was, he had acted horribly to Sintary, and it wasn’t right. She was all he had left in this world. He couldn’t afford to lose her either. He’d make things right… eventually…

* * *

“Why do I have to do this again?” Sasuke asked walking with Sintary

Sintary sighed. “Because the nurse put in the request, and the village takes these tests very seriously with the shinobi. Just answer his questions, and it will be over quickly.”

Sasuke sighed as well. “This is so lame – and a waste of a day.”

Sintary frowned at him. “I specifically picked a date in which you didn’t have school – or training scheduled. You’re not missing out on anything.”

“I could be training by myself.” Sasuke said. “I need to get stronger.”

“Sasuke, you are strong.” She replied.

“Strong-er.” Sasuke repeated with emphasis. “I hardly can keep up with you and Kokuro.”

The kunoichi shook her head. “Kokuro and I are at an ANBU level. S-rank shinobi. It’ll be a while before you can catch up, but I know you will.”

“Why couldn’t I be born gifted?” He grumbled.

“You are gifted, Sasuke. You are an Uchiha; one of the most gifted clans in Konoha.” She countered.

“I’m not gifted,” Sasuke insisted. “I haven’t even activated my Sharingan.”

Sintary stopped in front of him and faced him. “Sasuke Uchiha,” she said firmly. “You were named after one of the most powerful shinobi of all times, Sasuke Sarutobi. You were born in the Uchiha clan; again one of the most powerful clans of all time. Your father wouldn’t have chosen a strong name for you if he thought for an instance you couldn’t live up to its glory. You are less than two months from turning twelve and less than four months from graduating the academy. You are at the top of your class, and you are on the right path to becoming a formidable opponent.” She said strongly. “Just because you didn’t reach certain milestones earlier in your life, doesn’t mean you are going to be an average shinobi. Quit thinking about what you can’t do or what you haven’t done and focus on what you have accomplished and what strengths you do have for your age. Understood?”

Sasuke listened to her, taking it all in. Although, almost being a teenager, the pep-talk had no effect on him. “Hn. Yeah, whatever.” He said and walked past her.  
Sintary groaned at that and shook her head. “And why did I offer to take care of him again?” She muttered to herself before turning around and walking after him.

She dropped him off in the room where he’d be meeting Ibiki before heading over to the nurse’s station.

“Excuse me?” The young woman asked. “I’d like to see if there’s an opening here for a job.”

The head nurse rose an eyebrow at her. “There’s always an opening for a job. You have medical training?”

Sintary nodded. “Basic levels though; other than my Kekkei Genkai.”

She nodded and sighed. “Sadly, most nurses are only at the basic level. We hardly have time to train them; let alone build up.”

“I can do more training if you need me to. I would just need references.” Sintary offered.

The head medic looked at Sintary again. “That’d be great.” She said. “Let’s get an examination done to make sure everything’s up to date and good.”

“No need. I was just in here less than a month ago,” Sintary insisted.

“Nonsense. Besides, a lot can happen within a few weeks. All new employees must go through examination and blood work.” The nurse said firmly.

Twenty minutes, twelve vials of blood, and a pee test later, the head nurse had everything she needed to see if the kunoichi was in “good health.”

“We’ll know the results in a couple of days. Check back then.” The nurse said as Sasuke came out.

Sintary rubbed the arm she had drawn blood from as she looked at the younger boy. “How’d it go?” She asked.

“Lame. That guy said I was fine enough to become a Genin,” Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

“Good. Now we can continue training.” Sintary said smirking.

Sasuke’s eyes lit up with apprehension. “Really?”

Sintary nodded. “Let’s go. Training field thirteen.”

“Thirteen? I’ve never heard of that field.” Sasuke said pondering.

“It’s not open to the younger generations now-a-days,” Sintary explained as they walked that way. “It’s our training field.” As in her – old – team’s. “We have a lot of hidden traps and knick-knacks scattered around. It’s meant for a team at least Chuunin level – since that’s when we devised it – but you and I should do okay in it.”

“Oh, we’ll do more than okay,” Sasuke said with determination.

* * *

To say the young student had a few cuts and bruises was an understatement. He had barely survived the old course. Scraps, gashes, bumps, burns, sprains…. He had it all but internal bleeding and broken bones!

The older kunoichi hadn’t come up unscathed either, but she only had a few scratches and bruises. She gently carried the younger boy on her bath back to her apartment.

“What the hell were you guys thinking of when you made that thing?” Sasuke mumbled against her shoulder.

“A battlefield. Well, probably more specifically a war zone or the Forest of Death.” Sintary said. “Something that would test us every time we went into it. No one came out completely uninjured other than… well,” Sintary cut herself off before she could say his name.

She immediately felt Sasuke’s demeanor change at the almost-mention-of his brother’s name. She hadn’t meant anything by it. Itachi was an amazing shinobi. End of story. And he had been her teammate. What was she supposed to do? Not talk about him anymore?

Sintary sighed as she ran a hot bath for Sasuke and pour some oils in it to ease his pain and help the healing of his wounds. She helped get his shirt and shorts off with minimal moving, before leaving him in the bathroom with just his boxers.

“I left out an unscented soap for you to use, but if you’d like a scent they’re over here.” Sintary said pointing to the cabinet full of soaps. “And then your shampoo-conditioner combo is on the side over there. The water will cause your wounds to sting when you first get in, so just relax until that subsides.” She explained trying to make sure she covered everything. “Oh, and it’s your turn to choose dinner.”

“Onigiri with tomatoes.” Sasuke said immediately.

Sintary smiled softly at that. “No problem. They’ll be done by the time you’re out of the bath.” She said.

Closing the door, the young woman headed into the kitchen. She shuffled through her recipes for the right one, and she paused pulling it out.

Her sad eyes reviewed the neat and precise handwriting. He had made sure she had this recipe… he knew she would have taken Sasuke in.

Sintary suddenly felt tears prick her eyes. She hadn’t meant to start crying, but after everything she had learned… and knowing her love the way she did… it just made everything he did that much more heartfelt. She felt the tears slide down her face and quickly moved to dry them. She couldn’t have Sasuke see her cry. He’d ask why, and well… she couldn’t tell him why.

Sintary shook her head to clear her thoughts before she focused in on making the recipe.

* * *

  
The wait for the test results was agonizing.

Sintary often found herself pacing her apartment, or hanging upside down to have the blood run to her head, or doing basic exercises. Just anything to work out the adrenaline.

Never before had she felt so alone, either. Sasuke was at the Academy all day, and often trained after school by himself. And Kokuro…

Sintary shook her head.

‘No, I’m not going there,’ She thought to herself.

‘Why not? He’s you’re only friend.’ The voice commented.

Sintary sighed. “He lost that privilege when he shut me out,” she said a loud.

‘Real friends don’t give up on each other. Guess you’re just too weak to follow through.’ It piped up.

Sintary narrowed her eyes. “It was his choice, not mine.”

‘You still walked away.’

She felt like she wanted to scream.

And she heard a scream, but it wasn’t her own – it was Kokuro’s.

Immediately, she hopped out of her window and onto his balcony. She shoved open the window and jumped down.

“Holy shit,” Sintary felt like hurling.

Her comrade was in a pool of his own blood. It looked like one of his wounds had opened up in his sleep, and he had awoken from a nightmare.

“Dammit, Ko!” She hissed and rushed forward.

Upon touching him, the other nin shot her back, knocking her into the wall. The kunoichi groaned, rubbing her head, but got up. She approached him again, this time more calmly.

“Ko, it’s me, Sin,” she said holding her hands up in a nonthreatening matter.

“My name isn’t Ko!” He snarled at her.

Sintary’s eyes narrowed. “You’re bleeding,” she continued. “You need to let me help you, or you are going to die.”

“I’ll be better off dead than in this hell hole!” He wailed, thrashing, but unable to actually get up.

Sintary saw a syringe in the corner. It looked as if something had dropped in a scramble with Kokuro. She immediately darted for it, and with sharp accuracy, threw it into his arm. In a flash, she was in front of him and used his own frantic nature to push what she hoped was a sedative into him.

She got lucky.

The effects were immediate. His limbs slumped as he looked up at her. The dangerous glint in his eyes ebbed away as realization took over.

“Sin…” he whispered.

“Shh. I’m here. You’re safe,” she whispered cradling his head.

“Sin…” he started again. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Sintary looked down at him sadly. She couldn’t imagine what grueling training they were putting him through, but she believed the pressure was too much for him to bare.

Maybe she could speak with the Hokage… Or maybe even Ibiki. If she could prove that this was harming Kokuro, she could have him removed from the ROOT. She didn’t care if it was supposed to be the elite of the elite. It was poison for him.

* * *

  
When Kokuro came to, he found himself restraint. Urgently, he pulled against them, only to find his chakra drained. He howled with frustration, awakening the sleep-deprived kunoichi.

“Ko, Ko, shhh. You’re okay.” She cooed. “Ko, it’s me, Sin. You’re in Konoha’s hospital. You were badly injured from training.”

Kokuro blinked a few times as he focused on her. “Sin?”

The girl in question nodded. “It’s me.”

He glanced around feverishly in panic. “Why am I restrained?” He asked. “And why is my chakra drained?”

Sintary gently began to stroke his scalp, trying to calm him. “When you came to in your apartment, you attacked me because you were panicking. I wasn’t sure if you would wake up the same way, so I had them tie you down.” She explained calmly. “As for being chakra drained… that’s from your training. Your reservoirs were low, and when you used some chakra to shove me, you zapped yourself of your strength. You’ll slowly gain them back as you rest.”

Kokuro could feel his chest raising and falling rapidly, but as she explained and massaged his scalp, he slowly felt himself calm down.

He wasn’t in danger.

He was safe.

Sintary had saved him.

Again.

“Are you going to remain calm?” She asked him.

Kokuro slowly nodded feeling like he could do so. Sintary slowly undid all the restrains and raised his bed so he could sit up.

Slowly, the tension between the two eased up, and they slipped into their normal banter. Kokuro was brought some food to help him regain his strength, and Sintary sat by his side as they talked.

There was a knock at the door, and the head nurse came in.

“Sintary, we have your test results.” She said quietly.

“Okay, you can tell me them here,” Sintary said nonchalantly.

The nurse cleared her throat a bit and looked at the young woman. “I believe it’d be best discussed in privet.”

“You can speak here, in front of Kokuro. I’m not leaving his side even for a second,” Sintary said firmly.

The older woman sighed and straightened her spine. “Fine, if you insist.” She said and paused.

“Sintary Sacuna, you are pregnant.”


	12. Chapter 12

_"Secrets in a small town_

_They always get around_

_But the flame has been put out_

_And I am hearing_

_All this small talk_

_They whisper as I walk_

_In a house that's boarded up_

_So good luck_

_I'm no firefighter_

_I just need to breathe tonight_

_So sound the alarm_

_And there goes the night_

_Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building_

_Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling_

_Feel the heat so we started running_

_You know you saw it coming_

_But the memories are still in my mind_

_Burning like smoke and fire"_

_-Sabrina Carpenter, Smoke and Fire_

* * *

 

"Pregnant?" The shocked kunoichi repeated. "No, no, nononono," she shook her head. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be! I'm – I'm on that special birth control shot for us kunoichi."

The head nurse looked at the charts in her hands. "You are, but yours expired ten days ago. That means you ovulated last week, and if you had unprotected sex, you could end up pregnant." She said looking at Sintary. "I ran two different tests. You came up pregnant both times."

Sintary stared at the woman before in absolutely disbelieve. There was no way… But she had ran two tests, and her logic was sound. Sintary shook her head as she felt her breathing become ragged and uneven.

"Holy… shit…." She managed to say between her quickening breath.

She looked up as the nurse was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear over the pounding of her heart. She distantly heard Kokuro yell her name, but she couldn't respond. The room started to spin, and she felt like she was swaying a bit. The room darkened, and she felt like she was falling.

Sintary slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and the room seemed dark. A figure loomed over her, and a voice slowly reached her ears.

"Sintary?"

It sounded young, and a tad scared… but definitely male.

Her vision slowly started to focus again, and the imagine became clearer.

"Sasuke…" She whispered through her dry-cracked lips.

The young boy looked down at her, worry etched into his hard features. He helped her slowly sit up and brought a cool glass of water to her lips. Sintary drank it, relinquishing in the feeling of her throat becoming moist again. She licked her lips to moisten them again once the glass was pulled away from her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, her voice still a bit hoarse.

"Kokuro said you passed out in the hospital. He brought you back here after they released him." Sasuke explained to her. "Why did you pass out?"

Sintary thought back. What had caused her to pass out? "I don't remember." She said after a while.

"You had another panic attack," came Kokuro's voice from the doorway.

Sintary looked up at him. "Why?" She asked.

"You seriously don't remember?" He asked uncrossing his arms and walking over to her other side. "Sintary, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

Sintary blinked at the news, but she hadn't been the one to exclaim. That was Sasuke. Sintary pursed her lips together as she reprocessed this information.

"Yes… I'm pregnant…" She said slowly.

There was a silence throughout the room. There was a question to be asked, but neither male wanted to, and Sintary didn't want to answer that question.

Finally, with a slight quiver in his voice, Sasuke asked: "Who's the father?"

Sintary licked her lips again and took a deep breath. "Sasuke… I've only been with one man my entire life." She whispered. "It's Itachi's."

Sintary met Sasuke's gaze. His eyes turned hard, and his face twisted into a scowl. He got up abruptly and left the room in a storm.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sintary called reaching out to him, but watching as he slipped through his grasp.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Well…" Kokuro started. "I knew you two were close, but I didn't realize you were that close." He said. "You know, when we joked about you two kissing in a tree, I didn't really expect you two to kiss let alone… well, have sex with each other."

"Kokuro," Sintary said shortly. "Shut up." She threw a pillow at him.

The shinobi caught it easily. "I'm just saying: I never thought you too were at that level."

"We had our reasons. One being we love each other." Sintary explained simply.

"Loved." Kokuro correct. "You loved each other."

Sintary shook her head. "Love."

Kokuro narrowed his eyes. "Are you insisting that he still loves you? And you still love him?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

Kokuro shook his head. "Sintary, he's a S-ranked murderer. People like that aren't capable of love; only manipulation. That is exactly what Itachi did to you – did to us all. He's the king of manipulation."

"Tsk. I hardly think so. Your commanding officer is this so called "king of manipulation.'" She spat his words back at him. "Look at what he's done to you."

"Don't you dare talk ill of Danzo-sama!" He immediately defended. "Doing so is considered treason, and we will not stand for anymore traitors in this village!"

Sintary stared at him long and hard, before sighing. "Oh Kokuro… how far you've fallen." She whispered.

"I have not fallen. I've risen to higher status, and serve an even greater purpose to my village." Kokuro said coldly. "Unlike you. You are the one who keeps falling."

Sintary glared as she got up from her bed and marched over to him. She stood at his side, prepared to leave the room all together.

"At least I can think for myself," she whispered hatefully in his ear before bumping his shoulder on her way out.

Sintary headed towards Sasuke's room. She gently knocked on his door. When she received no answer, she gently pushed open the door to find him lying in his bed. Sintary came around the side and sat down. She rubbed his back softly.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" She asked.

The boy was quiet for a while. "Are you keeping it?" He asked.

Sintary nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't understand why you would want to keep it. Its father is a murderer."

"Sasuke, please," Sintary pleaded, "He's inn—"

Again, the scorching pain zipped through her. She grabbed her head as it felt like she'd been slammed into the wall a couple times. The pain forced her to fall off the side of the bed and land on the floor.

"It's the seal again, isn't it?" Sasuke asked looking down at her.

Sintary nodded, shuttering in pain.

"Just stop it then." He insisted.

"I can't," she said through her teeth. "Everything you know is a –AAHHHHHH!"

The pain increased as she banged a fist into the floorboards.

"JUST STOP IT!" Sasuke exclaimed looking at her. "It's causing you too much pain!"

Sintary glanced up at him through her hair. She was already covered in sweat from the pain. She was shaking with the violence of attacks, but she was torn. Sasuke needed to know the truth—they all did.

"Just stop," he said with a broken voice, "don't do this… please."

Sintary looked at the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't put him through this. She stopped speaking and slowly sat back on her knees as the pain faded and the tremors subsided. She slowly stood, her knees wobbling, but holding her.

Sasuke looked away from her. He didn't know what to do with her. She's was having his brother's child – which in his mind was a crime – but she was also subjugating herself to pain to try and tell him… something he didn't know about his brother. He didn't want to hear it in all honesty. Nothing would change his mind on his brother.

"Just go," he finally said once she was on her feet.

Sintary looked at him sadly before taking her leave. Kokuro was standing just outside of Sasuke's door.

"You should know better, Sin," he said shaking his head.

"But you all need to know," she replied.

"There's nothing to know." He told her.

Sintary shook her head as he helped her to her room. "You're all so ignorant."

Kokuro left in her his room and went to sit on the couch. The three of them stayed in the separate rooms, mulling over the news they had received.

It wasn't until dinner time that any interaction occurred. Sintary came out of room to cook dinner. Honestly, she didn't feel like doing anything. She just felt so depressed over the entire thing when she should be overjoyed. She couldn't find it in her to be happy though.

Sasuke and Kokuro joined her at the island table to eat. It was a simply grilled chicken salad. Sasuke's, of course, had extra tomatoes in it. The two boys eat their meals without much delay, while Sintary picked at hers. No one spoke the entire time which made it super awkward.

Sintary, deciding she was finished with her food, got up and started cleaning the kitchen. Sasuke moved to join her, but she shook her head.

"I've got this, go wash up and relax." She said quietly.

Sasuke slowly nodded before doing as she requested.

Kokuro took his chance to help out.

"Really, I got this. You can leave now." She said a bit harsher.

Kokuro sighed. "I can't leave." He said simply.

"Oh? And why not?" She asked.

"Orders. I am to protect you from any harm. You are caring an Uchiha after all." Kokuro replied.

Sintary shook her head. "Whatever. I still can clean the kitchen by myself."

Kokuro rolled his eyes and went to take a seat on the couch to watch some television.

Sintary finished cleaning the kitchen and sat down in her recliner to write in her journal. She looked back at the day before to see what the date was and was frozen to her spot.

June 9th.

Her heart sank.

'Happy Birthday, Itachi…' she thought. 'I hope you're safe.'

She held her book close to her aching heart and closed her eyes, sending a prayer his way. She had never been one of worship, but lately she would herself praying to… anyone really in hopes that Itachi was safe. That was priority number one.

Sintary lowered her book and composed herself as she felt Sasuke enter the room. He joined Kokuro on the couch. The two watched the television while Sintary wrote in her journal quietly.

Sasuke glanced over at Sintary, only to find her gone. He tilted his head back and saw the light in her bathroom was on. He hadn't heard her move.

"Are you going to see if she's okay?" Sasuke asked Kokuro quietly.

"No, she can handle herself," he replied simply.

The younger boy frown at that before getting up from his spot. He headed into her bedroom, and then into her bathroom. He pushed open the door and saw her leaning on the toilet.

Sasuke walked over to her and gently pulled her hair back for her as well as rubbed her back.

Sintary pulled back and wiped her mouth with the rag she had by her sink.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. It must be so gross." She said with a raspy voice.

"It's fine. I have Naruto in my class, and he's pretty gross," Sasuke said hoping to take her mind off her sickness.

Sintary chuckled at that. "I'll still pull my hair back so you don't have to keep doing this."

She slowly got up and brushed her teeth before pulling her long hair up into a bun like she would for a mission. She looked at herself in the mirror with her hair pulled back. She could almost hear Itachi's voice yelling at her to put it down… but he wasn't here… and she needed it to be pulled back. She wouldn't make Sasuke go through with this.

"Alright, back to the television? Or are you off to bed?" Sintary asked.

"I think I'll read a book, and then head to bed." He told her.

She nodded. "How about we start warm-ups in the morning and training in the afternoon? You're drawing close to your graduation date, might as well start teaching you how to fight like a pro."

Sasuke slowly smirked at that. "You mean it?"

Sintary nodded. "Of course. Are you willing to get up at five every morning?"

The young ninja nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. So, get some sleep." She said.

Sasuke nodded and wished her goodnight before heading to his room. He stopped by Kokuro and told him night as well and closed his bedroom door.

Sintary came out and grabbed her book before retiring for the night as well. She did not wish her comrade a goodnight. She closed her door and nestled in her bed. The young woman wrote and read for a few more hours before turning off her lamp and curling up under her soft blanket… a blanket Itachi had gotten her for her birthday. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she closed her eyes, said her prayer, and wished herself to sleep.

* * *

 

Strong shinobi set up traps around their homes because they are aware enemies will come for them. These traps are meant to alert the sleeping ninja of a disturbance around their home. So when one trips one of these traps, the shinobi is pulled from their sleep and ready for battle.

That night, one such contraption awoke the sleeping kunoichi. She shot up feeling the pull of her trap. Someone was approaching her apartment and at an alarming rate. She flung herself out of her bed and immediately grabbed her weapons bag. She slid to Sasuke's room and quickly woke him up.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," she urged quietly. "Wake up!"

The young boy groaned groggily. "What's going on?" he asked slowly waking up.

"There's an enemy nin approaching here, fast." She explained getting him out of the bed and handing him some kunai and shuriken.

They headed out into the living room cautiously.

In a flash of light, a figure appeared in front of them. It was clearly a man standing before them in the moonlight. His body was slanted towards them, but his face was turned away. He was covered in black from head to toe. It was hard to get a straight look at him. When the clouds rolled past the moon, he seemed to vanish. He was only visible in the moonlight which made him appear… there, but not there. It appeared her was wearing a loose fitted shirt that flowed in the wind with tight black pants secured at his waist with a black sash. He also had wisping bandages like black smoke.

The man slowly turned his head towards them, revealing a porcelain white mask that had a sinister look to it. Its mouth was open; lips curling back black, jagged teeth. The eye holes revealed very little; only black and white eyes. The most distinctive feature about the mask was the two protruding horns.

Sintary's eyes widen in realization as fear froze over her heart.

She was well aware of what that mask was, and what the user was capable of doing.

In that moment, she feared for her life as well as Sasuke's.

The man merely tilted his head, watching them.

In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly up and personal with Sintary. She could almost feel the evil radiating off him. The creature—for she wasn't sure if it was a man anymore—said nothing, nor did he do anything other than make sure she remembered his face before vanishing in another flash of light.

Sintary let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her shoulders slumped as she tried not to have a panic attack.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked drawing her out of her head.

"Something very evil." Sintary managed to say.

"But… he didn't do anything!"

Sintary shook her head. "He didn't have to. It's a scare tactic. He was meant to scare me; to get under my skin." She shuttered remembering how close he had gotten to her. "And it worked."

Sasuke, while creeped out as well, didn't see the whole point. He was tad disappointed there hadn't been a big fight since he had been ready for one.

Sintary, on the other hand, felt drained. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Well, you can try to go back to bed. We have a few hours before we have to get up." She said taking most of the weapons.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep." He replied as they walked back to his bedroom.

"Maybe just relax then. Let your body replenish itself a bit more. I'll see you in a few," Sintary said rubbing his back.

She closed the door behind her and headed to her room. Neither got much sleep afterwards, but Sasuke managed to doze a bit. Sintary stayed awake… actually fearing if she closed her eyes that thing would appear.

A few hours later, Sintary finished her chest bindings and pulled on her grey training tank top. It was tight skinned, but still allowed her the mobility she needed like her ANBU armor. She pulled on some black training shorts and wrapped her knees and ankles which were known to be weaker. She then also wrapped her ANBU mark, concealing it from the public.

The kunoichi then secured her hair up before heading out to see if her trainee was ready to go.

"All set?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Yep," he said and yawned.

They headed out into the field behind her apartment and started warm-ups. They did the basics; stretch, flexibility, run, agility, cardio, strengthening exercises, and ended with a mediation cool down. The two headed inside to get ready for their day. Sasuke went for a quick shower while Sintary prepared at filling breakfast since they had worked out so hard.

Sasuke walked out of the house while Kokuro ended up walking in.

Sintary's soft smile quickly vanished as she cleaned up.

"So nice for my guard to finally appear," she said bitterly.

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "I got called off. Besides, what could have possibly happened?"

Sintary whirled around to meet him, very upset. "A shinobi got passed my traps and ended up in my house." She started.

"Well, you're alive so clearly he didn't do anything," Kokuro said languidly as he ate an apple.

"Kokuro, this is serious!" Sintary insisted.

"It always is with you, Sin," Kokuro butted in.

"Kokuro! He was wearing The Reaper's Mask! Shinigami's Mask!" Sintary exclaimed. "He could have done a lot worse, and he's still out there!"

Kokuro dragged his gaze from his apple to his old comrade. He sighed. "You're seeing things, Sin. Shinigami's mask is on the opposite side of the village in the Uzumaki's storage shrine. All that lack of sleep is really getting to you. Maybe you should see someone for that. Maybe for the anxiety too."

That made Sintary's blood boil. "I'm not seeing things, Kokuro! He was here wearing the mask! Sasuke saw it too!"

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "So dramatic," he said. "Fine. Let me finish this apple, and then we'll take a stroll over to the Uzumaki shrine where you'll see the mask is still there; untouched."

Sintary, in turned, rolled her eyes. "Like that will prove anything."

"It'll prove you're crazy." He said taking another bite of his apple.

"It will not!" She scowled.

"Careful, too much stress it bad for the baby," he commented and tossed his core away.

Sintary continued to scowl as they left her apartment and headed off to the other side of the village.

* * *

 

Sasuke was met by the boat load of fangirls when he arrived at the Academy. He immediately blocked them out as he took his seat.

Shikamaru had been laying on the seat behind him and noticed the other boy sit down. He sat up, regretting that his father had asked him to do.

"Hey, Sasuke," the other dark haired boy asked him leaning forward to keep his voice low. "So, um… is Sintary really pregnant with… his, child?"

Sasuke's eyes instantly narrowed. "It's none of your business, Shikamaru."

The other boy felt that sting, and sat back slightly in hopes of making a quick get-a-way if this got ugly. "Look, I know it's none of my business. It's just… well, my dad asked me to ask you. You know the rumors circulated around the village… he just wanted confirmation was all."

If Sasuke's eyes could narrow anymore, they would have. He was glaring and scowling at the Nara child. He was wishing death upon the unusually nosy boy. Thus the day the death glare was born.

"You tell him what I told you: it. Is. None! Of your business," Sasuke seethed.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he put as much distance between him and the Uchiha boy. "Okay, okay. I'll drop it. Sheesh."

Sasuke turned around. Oh, he hated this day already.

* * *

 

If Sasuke hated this day, Sintary absolutely loathed this day.

The whole way to the Uzumaki shrine, people stared and whispered as she walked by. At first, she hadn't realized the gossip had been about her. It wasn't until they headed back from the storage unit – in which they found the mask there, untouched – that Sintary put two and two together.

And how did that occur?

People actually had the courage to walk up to her and ask her if she was carrying the traitor/murderer/criminal/piece-of-scum/any-other-bad-name-they-could-come-up-with's child. Not only that, but people would scowl and glare at her. They called her whore/slut/traitor/criminal/skank/evil witch/any-thing-else-they-could-think-of. AND! AND! Openly booed her.

"If you loved the village, you would abort the baby." One woman told her.

"If you were a respectable kunoichi, you would rid the world of the spawn of evil before it even came into this world," another man told her.

Another lady tried a different tactic: "If you love that baby, you would rid it of its miseries before they even start."

And then her comrade had something to say: "Oh, by the way: Happy Birthday."

That landed him a punch square in the face.

Yep.

Happy Birthday to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also now a blog for this story: dearitachinews.blogspot.com. This is where you guys can get updates, teasers, and pictures of the characters!

_“I found a place so safe, not a single tear_   
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_   
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_   
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_   
_I wouldn't change a thing about it_   
_This is the best feeling_   
_This innocence is brilliant_   
_I hope that it will stay_   
_This moment is perfect_   
_Please don't go away_   
_I need you now_   
_And I'll hold on to it_   
_Don't you let it pass you by”_   
_-Avril Lavigne, Innocence_

* * *

 

_Sintary looked wistfully out the window as she scrubbed her dirty dishes. She was all alone in her house. Her mind wondered a bit. She wondered when he’d be home. He had gone on a simple mission. She sighed and leaned back, stretching her aching back, placing a hand on her swollen belly. She was moving along quickly with their first child. She couldn’t wait to see the joy on his face._

_The young woman sighed quietly as she finished her chores before heading for a nice bath. After that, she got into the bed to read. She’d wait up for him for a couple hours before calling it a night. She became so wrapped up in her book, she jumped hearing a tap on her window._

_Sintary got up and went over to the window. She glanced out and smiled happily seeing her fiancé._

_“Oh, Itachi! You’re home.” She said gleaming. “Just a minute, let me open the window._

_Sintary took her eyes off him for a minute to unlatch her window. She went to open it, but found it stuck. She frowned and repeated the process._

_There was another tap at her window._

_Sintary looked up to see her window was cracked. She glanced past the crack to see a wrapped finger pressed against the glass. Her eyes followed the covered arm… and at first she saw nothing. She squinted a bit and just barely made out the mummified body out there. It was just floating in midair. The creature opened its mouth revealing a bluish-white light._

_The young mother took a step back from the glass as it sudden shattered towards her. She put her arms around her face and hands to protect herself._   
_When she put her arms down and slowly opened her eyes, she was face to face with the white mask of the Shinigami._

* * *

 

Sintary gasped, shooting up in bed. She held her swollen abdomen as she felt the familiar swirl. She maneuvered out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Her kneeled by the toilet as she emptied her stomach.

Four months.

She had been having these nightmares for four months already. She could hardly find sleep… and when she did she was faced with that demonic white mask. It was everywhere she looked. Before she used to see Itachi everywhere; however, his familiar face was replaced by the glowing warning of the Shinigami. There were mornings when she’d wake to fine her room torn apart like a battle had been there, but she had no recollection of ever fighting.

Sintary slowly pulled herself up to her sink. She could hardly stand to look at herself anymore. Her skin was a pasty white that reminded her of that snake Sannin. Her hair lacked its usual luster from her running her hands constantly through it in an anxiety frenzy. She often had it pulled back to avoid more damage. Her cheeks were slightly hollow as if she hadn’t eaten in a few days; but Sintary ate her meals religious. With these nightmares she could hardly keep anything down and that’s what was giving the starved appearance.

Her eyes scared her the most.

Dark purple bags hung under her sullen eyes. Her eyes no longer held their brightness. Instead they held a sad, dull, tired looking appearance.

Sintary didn’t recognize the woman in front of her.

It was as if someone had soaked her in gasoline and set her on fire… and this was what remained.

Sintary closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened her drawer. They were trying to break her like that were trying to break Kokuro, but she’d stand tall. So long as she resisted, Kokuro would see hope, and stay somewhat in control of himself.

The young woman pulled out her makeup set. Normally, it was only used for missions; however, she was no longer on any missions. They had all but forced her to retire – saying they wanted to keep her and the Uchiha child safe from any harm. They hadn’t wanted her at the hospital working either. So she played hard ball and was getting a biweekly check that covered their expenses. So, instead of letting the old thing collect dust, she had resorted to using it to cover up what they were doing to her. She knew how to make it look natural, and she had a body moisturizer that was her normal skin tone to help with the rest of her body.

Sintary brushed her teeth, and then redid her hair. Looking at herself now… she could remember the woman she used to be; the woman she was still trying to be for Sasuke. She tried a few smiles before memorizing the one that faked the joy the best.

Just as she was starting to feel better about herself, a ghostly face appeared in the mirror besides her. Fangs, horns, and all; the figure that haunted her dreams haunted her during the day as well.

“No, no, no.” Sintary said shaking her head. “Not today. You’re not ruining this day for Sasuke and I.” Sintary told the imaginary demon in the reflection.

It said nothing, but its mere presence was taunting enough.

A swell of anger bubbled up in the young mother. There was the sound of shattering glass, and Sintary blinked a couple times panting. She felt something ooze down her arm which startled her. She glanced at her right appendage and saw blood running down it. Sintary quickly pulled her arm back and stepped back.

She slowly looked at the mirror.

It was broken into a million pieces in the spot that would have been right next to her own reflection. That area was also marked with blood too.  
Sintary felt her chest heave as her fist pulsed. She slowly looked down at her hand and saw it was covered in hand. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

After she bandaged up her hand, she dressed in a simply maternity dress and headed into the kitchen. It was five in the morning; she knew Sasuke was out there training with Kokuro. Since Sintary’s second month, Kokuro has taken over training Sasuke. Neither had truly minded. Sintary couldn’t keep doing all that exercise anyway; it took her breath away. Besides, she always thought, Kokuro was more of a fighter than she was. Sasuke would advance promisingly under him.

Sintary smiled softly watching them from her window. Sasuke would be assigned his team today – having graduated yesterday. They had chosen to celebrate tonight rather than yesterday to avoid most of the people. Still… yesterday had been a good day for them all.

* * *

 

“Can you drop the douche bag act for one day? Please, Kokuro,” Sintary pleaded with her friend as she finished styling her hair in an elegant bun.

“I am not a douche bag.” Kokuro glared

“Never said you were,” Sintary retorted drily. “Just implied you act like one. It’s always: ‘Lord Danzo this, and Danzo-sama that, yuck.” She said shaking her head.

“You just don’t understand.” He argued. How could she? He couldn’t tell her what happened during his “training.”

“I understand he’s brainwashed you.” Sintary turned around facing him. “And I’m taking my best friend back today. Come on! You’re not my guard today. You’re not on some secret mission for your master. You are going to the Academy to listen to Sasuke’s graduation speech and congratulate him on joining us.”

Kokuro rolled his eyes, but deep in his heart… he realized she was right. His old self squeezed through the cracks of the shinobi Danzo had made.

“Fine, fine.” Kokuro said. “Let’s go or we’ll be late.”

Sintary smiled triumphantly and headed out with him.

With her protruding belly, Sintary still got whispers all around. She kept her head high as she sat in the front where she could see Sasuke much better. She couldn’t help but to giggle at the younger Uchiha’s clean disdain for the public event.

“He’s so different,” Sintary told Kokuro quietly.

“That he is,” the male replied not paying much attention.

Sintary’s eyes narrowed as she turned to scold her teammate, but quickly followed his gaze. Sitting in the back row of the group. A devilishly handsome boy with red markings in a grey jacket with black fur around the hood and wrists.

The young woman smirked and nudged her comrade.

“Never thought you’d go for an Inuzuka.” She teased.

Kokuro’s head swung around and looked at her. “What? Go for?” He laughed nervously. “You’re seeing things, Sin.”

Sintary smirked seeing her best friend finally. “Yes. I see how you looked at him. He is pretty cute.”

“Hey, hey! You already had—have a man!” Kokuro exclaimed quietly.

She only smirked more and leaned back in her chair. “Do you know his name?”

Kokuro looked back at the young boy and shook his head. “No.”

“We’ll just have to ask Sasuke then.” Sintary told him.

“What? No! You will do no such thing!” He told her.

“Watch me,” she whispered as the ceremony started.

Sasuke thankfully kept his speech short and sweet – just like he was Sintary thought. She stretched her neck, hearing it popped and looked over her shoulder. She saw another boy sitting on the swing by his lonesome. Her heart reached out to him; that could have been her if it hadn’t been for Itachi. She sighed quietly and turned forward again.  
After the ceremony ended, parents eagerly went up to congratulate their children. Sintary and Kokuro merely moved to the back where they were out of people’s way while Sasuke came to meet them.

“Well, you did it, Sasuke,” Sintary said happily. “You’re a shinobi now.”

Sasuke looked at the woman he viewed as an older sister. “Don’t cry, please.” He said watching her.

Sintary sniffled blinking back her tears. “Ugh, it’s the hormones, I swear. I don’t cry like this. Tell him Ko,” she said.

“She’s a total sap, Sasuke. She just likes blaming it on the hormones.” Kokuro said as he tried to see where the Inuzuka boy was at.

Sasuke blinked watching him now. “Who are you looking for?”

“No—”

“The Inuzuka boy,” Sintary butted in. “What’s his name, Sasuke?” She asked.

Sasuke was taken aback. “You mean, Kiba?”

“Kiba… where have I heard his name before…” Sintary muttered thinking. “Oh! He’s Hana’s brother.” She then grinned evilly at her best friend. “You’re going to have your hands full with that. Good luck!” She said shoving his forward and leaving with an evil laugh.

Sasuke blinked looking between the two. “I don’t get it.” He said as he fell in step with Sintary, leaving Kokuro alone.

“It’s a Ko thing Sasuke. He’ll tell you when he’s ready,” Sintary told him.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but he settled. He didn’t like being out of the loop.

* * *

 

Sintary sighed. She had seen a glimpse of her old friend that day… but between the time she left him and when he came to her place that night… she had lost him again. She shook her head. Maybe Kiba could be the key to all this… to bringing Kokuro back to his senses again. All she needed to do was make sure that met.

Sintary sat down in her chair and wrote a bit about today’s outlooks.

Around six forty-five, Sintary started making breakfast for the boys knowing they’d be in shortly. Exactly at seven, the two came inside sweating like pigs.

Sintary wrinkled her nose. “Shower. Now. Both of you,” she said waving the air away from her nose.

“We really smell?” Sasuke asked looking at her.

“Yep. I’ve already emptied my stomach once today. I don’t plan on doing it again; off you two go. One in mine the other in Sasuke’s. Go!” She ordered.

The two boys took off in their own directions and showered quickly. They came out and breakfast was served.

“Be nice to your new teammates, okay Sasuke?” Sintary told him as he tied on his headband.

“Hn.” He replied to her distastefully. He didn’t do nice.

Sintary rolled her eyes and looked at him. “Fine. Be humane. Can you do that? Can you act like a human being?”

“I think I can try,” he replied and headed out the door.

“Was he just… playful?” Kokuro asked still stuffing his face.

Sintary slowly nodded. “He was.”

“We’re all going to hell.” He replied and swallowed his mouthful. “Well, I should get going. I have training of my own today.”

“Aw, really? I’m going to be all alone?” Sintary asked frowning.

“Yeah… but savor it. You won’t have alone time after that baby is born.” Kokuro said pointing to it.

Sintary rubbed her stomach absently. “Okay… well… don’t let them beat you up too much. We have plans later.” She reminded him.

Kokuro nodded. “I know. Be home by five, mother.” He said rolling his eyes and headed out the door as well.

Sintary sighed seeing him go out. She finished cleaning and headed to her room. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Sintary made another seal on her wrist. She began to mediate and store chakra into that seal. She had at least one more for what she was planning.

* * *

At five, Sintary headed over to the Academy to meet Sasuke. They should be done by now she would have hoped. Kokuro hadn’t shown which made Sintary worry for him, but she knew deep down… there was not much she could do to help him out.

Sintary blinked seeing Sasuke on the training field by himself.

“Why hello there loner,” she said strolling up.

“Hn.” He replied and angrily threw a barrage of kunai at the target tree.

“Yikes; who touched your hair?” She asked referring to an old story: Sasuke hated his hair being touched. Absolutely loathed it.

“No one.” He practically spat as he went to kick her.

Sintary grabbed hold of his leg and tossed him across the yard. “I’m pregnant; not blind.” She retorted frowning. “What’s going on?”

Sasuke got to his feet and dusted himself off. “I got paired with the world’s worst partners.”

“I’m listening,” she encouraged as they started walking.

“Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto didn’t even graduate yesterday; yet, there he was with a ninja headband on. He’s such a loser.” Sasuke vented rolling his eyes.

“And Sakura? Is she a loser too?” Sintary inquired.

“Sakura’s smart – I’ll give her that much,” Sasuke said though it was clear he didn’t even what to say that, “but she’s so annoying.”

“Fangirl?”

“The worst.” Sasuke replied sounding disgusted as they came up to a restaurant of his choosing. “Her attention is always on me. She’ll never get any better. Neither of them will! It’s hopeless.”

Sintary listened calmly and regarded him levelly. “You may have the worst team, but they have the best leader.” She told him softly. “You say Sakura can never take her eyes off you? Use that to your advantage. Teach her something with it. Naruto can’t be that bad if he managed to graduate right? He had to pass the exam with the cloning jutsu. I wasn’t able to do that at first. Hell, I didn’t want to learn how to do it. You need to build them up so you all can advance. My team did it before we were put on a squad. You have to do it while you’re on the squad. I’m sure your sensei will be able to train them. Who is your sensei by the way?”

“Kakashi Hatake.” Sasuke merely responded.

Sintary rose an eyebrow. “Have fun with that.” She mumbled into her menu.

“What makes you say that?” Sasuke asked.

Sintary looked at him over her menu. “I know your sensei fairly well. Hey—don’t give me that look! It’s not like that.” Sintary scolded glaring. “We’ve been on missions with him.

He was a Black Op.”

“He was? He doesn’t seem capable.” Sasuke said incredulously. “He’s so… aloof to it all.”

“Very capable. Very deadly.” Sintary explained vaguely.

“Aren’t you going to tell me more about him?” Sasuke asked a tad curious.

“Nope.” Sintary replied looking over her menu.

“And why not?”

“Because I’m not taking away his best aspect.” She replied.

“Which is….?”

“His mysteriousness.”

Sasuke huffed at that, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll get Kokuro to tell me about him.”

“Uh-huh. Go running to daddy,” Sintary replied drily.

Sasuke scowled even more at that as their waiter came over.

As they waited for their orders, they were joined by two unexpected guests.

“Oi! Sasuke!” They heard a boisterous voice exclaim.

Immediately, Sasuke hunkered down in hopes they’d miss him. Sintary snickered at his misfortune as his teammates came over to their booth. The blond one Sintary had noticed yesterday sat in next to her while the pinkette happily sat next to Sasuke.

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Sakura Haruno by the way,” the young kunoichi addressed Sintary.

“Oh yeah! I’m Naruto Uzumaki!” The blond said proudly grinning.

Sintary nodded with a small smile. “Sintary Sacuna.” She said short and sweet.

“So, um, how do you know Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked nervously glancing between her and Sasuke.

“Oh, well, I was a teammate of one of his relatives – two actually.” Sintary explained without must detail.

Sakura seemed to relax a bit at that, but Naruto picked up the conversation.

“Wow! So you must be super strong if you ran with two Uchiha. I mean, I know they’re a powerful clan and all, but they’re not kind to outsiders I understand.” He said addressing the last part to Sasuke.

“Well, they weren’t exactly two Uchiha. It was more like one Uchiha and a distant relative—Kokuro Otsutski. You might have heard of him.” Sintary said drawing the attention back to her for once.

Sakura slowly nodded piecing her knowledge together. “So than that means –” Her green eyes got wide upon her realization.

“Yes.” Sintary said cutting her off. “We are the team everyone is talking about. I am the traitor-woman-whore everyone gossips about. Oh look there’s our food.”

Three waiters set the huge amounts of food on their table. Sintary had wanted to… sample… a bit of everything.

“Boy! It looks like you were expecting us!” Naruto exclaimed going to dig in.

Sintary swat his hands with her chopsticks. “Hey! This is my food! Get your own.” She growled.

“I’d advise you to do as she says,” Sasuke pipes up eating from his single plate.

Sakura and Naruto place their own orders and sat while the other two ate their meals. Naruto eagerly chatted with Sintary about shinobi life from training techniques to her “amazing” missions.

“Oooh! Is that a battle scar?” Naruto asked noticing her bandaged arm.

“Um, no. That’s like the one place I don’t have a scar.” Sintary said eating.

“Why do you have it wrapped then?” Sakura inquired interested now.

“It’s my ANBU tattoo. I’m no longer a member, so I’m required to keep it concealed from the public.” Sintary explained.

“Are you going to be a shinobi again after you’re have the baby?” Sakura questioned.

Sintary shook her head. “I’m all for feminist and for all those who want to be kunoichi after being a mother, but to be honest, that isn’t the life for me.” Sintary told the young

girl. “I want to be home with my child; to be able to raise him or her every day. I don’t want to go on a mission and end up never coming home to my baby… I just… I can’t do it.”

“So… you’re giving up everything you’ve worked for?” Sakura asked the older kunoichi.

“I’m trading it for a new experience.” Sintary said with a shrug. “Maybe one day I’ll pull on my uniform again when my own child is a shinobi, but for now… I’m happy being home.”

Sakura nodded looking down at the spot in front of her, taking it all in.

They all sat in silence for a while. Naruto and Sakura’s meals came shortly after. Naruto soon drove up conversation again—mostly about the food this time.

“So nice of you to drop by,” Sintary interjected the spool of words suddenly.

All three Gennin turned towards the older shinobi only to look up at their sensei on the balcony.

“Well, you know, I was—” he started.

“Can it. I don’t want to hear more of your soaps. Do you have it?” Sintary said abruptly looking up at the gray-haired man.

“Ever to the point, aren’t we Sintary?” He said casually.

“Yep. Getting to the point gets people places faster.” She replied. “Do you have it?”

“I do, in fact.” Kakashi said pulling a book out of his jacket and handing it to her.

Sintary’s eyebrow twitched. “Not the lastest Ichi-Ichi Paradise, you idiot!” She scowled slamming the book into his chest.

“Oops. My bad,” he replied sheepishly. “Wrong side.”

He reached to the other side of his vest and pulled out another book.

Sintary looked it over and nodded with approval. “Thanks for getting this for me.” She said placing it in her lap.

“Is this something you really plan on doing, Sintary?” The older shinobi asked her.

She nodded curtly. “It is the best option.”

He sighed. “Ever so dramatic. Well then, I’ll be on my way. See you three tomorrow morning bright and early.” And he disappears.

“What business did you have with Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked nosily.

Sintary took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She could see why Sasuke was so agitated when he got home most days. This kid never stopped.

“It’s personal.” She replied. She pulled some money out of her wallet and handed it over to Sasuke. “That should be enough to cover the bill – including their meals and the tip.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at her, taking the money. “You’re leaving?” me there with them.

“Yes. I’m exhausted, and you need to bond with your team.” Sintary said firmly.

Sasuke sighed as his glare intensified at the leaving kunoichi. He’d get her back for this – he’d make sure of it. Kokuro would certainly help him.

The rest of the meal was quiet mostly because Sakura and Naruto could just feel the animosity radiating off of Sasuke. Once they finished, he paid and quickly got up to leave them.

“Hey,” Sakura called. “You know what’d be fun? We could all get together at someone’s house and just place some games.”

“Yeah! That’d be fun!” Naruto agreed enthusiastically.

“Hn. I’d rather not.” Sasuke disagreed heading in direction of Sintary’s place.

“Are – are you sure, Sasuke?” Sakura asked sounding discouraged.

“Bright and early tomorrow,” the dark haired nin replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

Thankfully, the other two had the brains not to follow him home. He walked up the stairs to her apartment, but paused. He could sense something was wrong. Sintary’s chakra felt off. Kokuro was there, but… so where three other people. What on earth was going on in there?

Sasuke opened up the front door and walked in nonchalantly. What he found, wasn’t what he expected at all.

Sintary was strapped to her chair, unable to move very much. Her head hung limply as if she had been drugged. Near her was a medic nin. Over to his left was Kokuro with an older, bandaged man… who he believed was named Danzo. On each side of that man where two ANBU.

“Sasuke…” Sintary managed to say with her hoarse voice.

“What the heck is going on here?” Sasuke demanded looking at Kokuro.

“Sasuke Uchiha, so glad we finally can meet. Danzo Shimaru.” The bandaged man said.

“What,” he repeated, “is going on here?”

“Simple paternity test.” Danzo replied casually. “See, I just don’t believe a beloved kunoichi would have such an evil man’s child.”

“Don’t you talk shit about him, you filthy rat!” Sintary hissed trying to lunge, but was stopped by the bindings.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Danzo warned. “Don’t want to harm the precious child.”

Sintary growled and pulled again at the restraints. “Fuck off, Danzo. You are not having a nurse stick a needle inside of me!”

“Oh, but dearest, I am. See, you’re strapped down and can’t do anything about it. The minute junior here gets his wits together to attack us, my men will take him down. There’s really no one here to stop me.” He replied.

Sasuke glared and went to move.

“No!” Sintary exclaimed. “Don’t fall into his trap. If you fight, they subdue you, and then I really don’t stand a chance. I need you conscious and alert. Okay Sasuke?” she said breathing heavily.

The young nin slowly nodded and cautiously walked towards Sintary. He held her had as the nurse lifted up the shirt Sintary had changed into and swabbed the area.

“Don’t do this,” Sasuke pleaded with the nurse.

“I can’t disobey someone like, Danzo-sama,” she mumbled quietly. “This is going to hurt quite a bit.” She warned Sintary.

Sasuke looked back at someone he viewed as his older brother for help, but that person couldn’t be found. The man in his place had his ANBU mask on and watched them intently behind it.

Sintary gasped and gripped Sasuke’s hand as the needle went in.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Danzo suddenly said looking at the book on the counter. “A diary?” he scoffed.

“That’s my journal, you fucking asshole!” Sintary yelled in pain. “Put it down!!”

Sasuke went to move to grab the journal, but the man posing as Kokuro had him on the ground in an instant. Sintary tossed her head back into the chair as the nurse removed some fluid.

“ _Dear Itachi_ ,” Danzo started sneering at the withering girl.

“You fucking bastard – PUT IT DOWN!!” Sintary screamed trying not to move.

Danzo smirked at her and continued: “ _Sasuke graduated from the academy today. I'm soo proud of him. I wish you could see how much he's grown in the past couple of months - literally. He's up to my chin now! But he's gotten much stronger and has become really focused_. " Danzo read. _"How sweet she's soo proud of you, Sasuke," he said in a mocking voice. "'Anyway, I've made a decision on the future of our child. I'm_ -"

He went to flip the page only for a clone of Sintary to appear, snatched the book, and smacked him upside his head and storm back to her maker.

"You fucking bastard." Sintary snapped at him.

Herr clone placed her book next her creator in the recliner and poofed away. Sintary had clearly strained in making that clone as she panted, sweat dripping from her forehead.

The nurse slowly withdrew the needle.

"Let's pray you don't go into labor early. Though since you're carrying the devil's spawn he'll want to unleash that murderer's child into this world early to create even more destruction." Danzo ranted hatefully.

In a flash Sintary had the ropes cut and grabbed him by the collar easily. The two other ANBU who went to get her suddenly collapsed in pain, holding their heads and kneeling on the ground.

"Don't you ever speak of him or my baby like that again you fucking bastard. If I had somewhere to go I would kill you were you stand for what you've done!! Don't forget I know the truth, and if it weren’t for this god damn seal everyone would know of your-" that part was the unspoken word but her seal kicked in and she immediately shut up glaring at him. "Leave my house and take your disgraceful ANBU with you." Sintary said dropping Danzo and helping Sasuke up from Kokuro. “Take your fucking puppet too.” She spat and moved away from Kokuro.

“Fine then.” Danzo said sticking his nose up in the air. “I have everything I need anyway. Come along now men.” He said leaving with the nurse and the ANBU.

Sintary sighed deeply once they were out of her house. “Are you okay?” She asked Sasuke.

He nodded and looked her over. “Are you?” He asked.

Sintary nodded softly. “I’ll be fine. I always am.”

But the kunoichi was beginning to wonder how true those words are. She had put up a good front all this time, but what would be the straw that broke her back?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So sorry I haven't been keeping up on here!  
> When I last left y'all, Sintary was pregnant with Itachi's child. What you guys don't know is there's actually 10 more chapters I have typed. I regularly-ish post on fanfiction.net, and I'm under the same username if you guys can't wait to read more! I am hoping to try and get most of these chapter published on here so all of you guys here can continue reading! Also there is a blog ( I don't remember if I mentioned this recently), and it is dedicated to this story. it's dearitachinews.blogspot.com. I do have a picture posted of Itachi and Sintary, and I do put teasers, and explain reasons for delays and such. But anyway; on with the next chapter!

_“I may seem quiet and reserved, but if you mess with my children, I will break out a level of crazy that will make your nightmares seem like a happy place.”_   
_-Unknown._

* * *

 

“Nine months since the massacre.  
Nine months since you left me.  
Nine months since I’ve changed.  
Nine months since I’ve been pregnant with our child.  
That’s right… he or she will be due any day now.”

Sintary wrote in her journal. She sighed thinking about everything that happened in that time.

Sasuke had turned 12 and was approaching her height slowly but surely. He had graduated from the Academy and joined the shinobi world on Team 7. He had nearly died on his recent mission, but he had activated his Sharingan and would have died saving his comrades – though he complained about them constantly. But the team survived and was currently in the Chunin Exams.

Kokuro… Sintary shook her head thinking about the changes her best friend had been forced to make. He wasn’t the same person she knew… but sometimes… he was… Sintary sighed. He was so different, yet the same all together… it’s like he has two different personalities. She still wondered what that bastard Danzo did to him during their “training sessions.” She may never find out, but she knew that evil tyrant will never fully control her Kokuro. She tethered him to who he really is – and so did Itachi and Kai, but both of them had left the poor young man by force. Sintary had found someone new, however, for her friend. She just had to get them together!

“Sintary!” Kokuro called from the living room.

“Coming,” Sintary responded as she wiggled out of her bed.

Kokuro didn’t wait for her, though. He stood in her doorway, panting. “I just got news.” He said.

Sintary blinked looking at him. “About the Chunin Exam?” She asked. “Is Sasuke okay?”

“He’s… well, he’s in the infirmary,” Kokuro said as they headed to her couch.

“The infirmary? Oh god, what happened?” Sintary asked looking at him worriedly.

“He’s…” Kokuro licked his lips. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone this… but it was Sintary, and it involved Sasuke. He had to tell her. “He’s back…”

The young woman narrowed her eyes catching suspicion of who ‘he’ was. “Orochimaru?” she whispered.

Her friend slowly nodded. “He’s after Sasuke now.” He explained to her what had happened in the Forest of Death. “The Hokage fears Sasuke may not be the only target.”  
Sintary stiffened and her instantly placed her hands on her pregnant belly. “No,” she whispered.

Kokuro slowly nodded. “The perfect way to get what he wants would be to raise it himself.” He said softly. “The child has the Uchiha genes, as well as your own. It’s bound to be powerful and talented. It’s only natural your baby will be a target.”

Sintary slowly nodded, feeling more confident in her decision regarding her baby’s future. “So… what does the Hokage plan on doing?” She asked.

“You’re going to have at least five guard including myself guarding you for… Gosh, I don’t know how long.” Kokuro told her. “Danzo-sama wants you moved into protective custody.”

Sintary rolled her eyes. “Of course he wants me close. Knowing him, he’d slit my throat and kill the baby as well.” She said. “I’ll take the guards, but I am choosing them.”

Kokuro’s brows furrowed. “Why?”

Sintary shook her head softly. “Please try and remember before you became all Danzo crazy. We did not trust that man – not for a minute, and I still don’t. I don’t even know if I can trust you half the time…” She admitted looking away.

Her friend looked hurt at that. “How can you say that? We’ve been friends since we were six!”

“Look,” She started looking at him. “I wish I didn’t have to say that, but we promised to never lie to each other. That’s how a feel since he’s become such a big figure in your life.

I want to trust you. You’re the brother I’ve never had, but Ko… he’s done something to you… and it’s affected the way you interact with people – with me. You’re just… different now…”

Kokuro looked at her, his emotions masked. “People change, Sintary. It’s part of growing up; it’s part of life. That’s just how things are. There’s no going back.”

Sintary sighed quietly. “People do change, you’re right on that, but we still stay who we are. That’s what makes us, us.” She stated. “Deep down, we are the same person—you can’t just change that. Well,” she paused, “I thought you couldn’t – I’m hoping you can’t. Because that means, I’ve lost you forever, and I’m stuck with the Danzo-version-Kokuro.”

Kokuro took her hand in his. “You haven’t lost me – and I haven’t changed that much.” He told her as his expression softened, and he came back to her.

Sintary looked deep into his eyes. “You have… like I said: it’s like your two different people sometimes.” She whispered.

The young man shook his head. “Nope. This is me.” He said.

His friend sighed quietly as she changed the subject. “Fine. Let’s pick my guardians, and then let’s go see Sasuke.”

He looked at her. “I don’t think you’ll be able to see Sasuke.”

She looked at him. “Why not?”

“He’s under protective supervision while he’s unconscious. After that, I’m not sure,” Kokuro told her softly.

“That’s preposterous. We’re family.” Sintary said aghast.

“You’ll probably have to talk to Kakashi then.” He said thinking.

“Kakashi will let me in,” she said confidently.

“Well, if you’re so confident, let’s go see.” Kokuro tested her.

“Let’s,” Sintary said getting up.

The duo headed out to the Hokage Tower to go over files for her guardian choices first. It was easy for Sintary to choose since she went with the group that had trained under Itachi. She knew the five she chose fairly well, and she was sure they wouldn’t turn on her. She sent the choices up to the Hokage for approval before heading to find Kakashi.  
It took a while to find him, but the two teammates had managed to find the grey-haired shinobi. He had been by the hospital reading his Ichi-Ichi book.

“Kakashi!” Sintary called waving to him.

The man in question looked up from his book. “Oh, hello, Sintary, Kokuro.” He said nodding to them.

“Kokuro told me the news about Sasuke,” Sintary explained. “I was wondering if we could see him.”

Kakashi looked at them levelly. “He’s unconscious.”

Sintary nodded. “I understand… I just… I need to see him.” She said worriedly.

The older man slowly nodded. “Okay. Let’s head up then.”

“Wait,” Kokuro halted them. “You’re just going to let us in? Just like that?”

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the younger man. “Is there a reason why I shouldn’t let you in?”

“No, of course not. It’s just he’s under strict regulations. No visitors allowed.” Kokuro explained.

“Kokuro will you just shut up!” Sintary scolded. “He’s letting us see Sasuke as a favor. Just go along with it.”

Kakashi looked at him waiting for further objections. Once he was sure there was none, he led the two up to where Sasuke was being cared for.

Sintary solemnly walked over to where he laid. There was a layer of bandages over his eyes securing the multiple sensors to his forehead. She could tell he was pretty beat up just from the exposure of his face.

“He’s hooked up to oxygen… was it something to do with his fire affinity?” Sintary asked the sensei quietly.

“He seemed to have used a couple of them during the second exam, but it was mostly because his chakra reservoirs were drained. The nurses believed the extra help would relax his body and allow it to heal.” He explained.

Sintary slowly nodded looking over the boy she viewed as a little brother.

“I’m glad he’s being treated for… I’m also glad we didn’t have to battle right away when we were younger. Too few contestants passed… god if we had to fight again…” Sintary whispered.

Kokuro gently put a hand on her shoulder. “We would have been fine, Sintary.” He said quietly.

Sintary shook her head, not so sure. They had been beaten up pretty badly – worse than Sasuke was now. They had been exhausted with sprained and bruised bones. Sintary had had cracked ribs for crying out loud! And Kokuro had been basically chakra drained. She couldn’t have imagined having to fight afterwards. Hell certainly had it out for this kid.

She took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke one more time before leaving with her comrade and the older shinobi.

“Do you guys want to get something to eat?” Sintary suggested quietly.

“I’m going to have to take a rain check,” Kakashi said before vanishing.

“I’m down.” Kokuro said as they started walking again.

The two chose a random restaurant before sitting down and ordering. Their meal was uneventful; neither one wanting to talk much after seeing the young Uchiha in a horrible state.

It wasn’t until after the meal ended, and they began to head home that the fun began.

A couple shops down, the same grey jacket with black fur could be seen. Kokuro immediately saw the wearer and attempted to distract his partner from noticing by trying to get her to leave

“Kokuro, what the hell. Don’t push me!” Sintary growled shoving him in return.

In doing so, she found what he was trying to desperately pull her attention away from. Her lips curled in a devilish smirk.

Game on.

* * *

 

Kiba Inuzuka was minding his own business; completely unaware of the two older shinobi gawking at him. He had been released from the hospital a couple minutes ago and was now just looking for something quick to eat. His plan was simple for the night: get something to eat, eat, and pass out until the next afternoon.

His plan did not include walking over to an older shinobi.

Kiba blinked in surprise as he suddenly lost control of his body. He turned from the delicious food he was about to buy to a pair of teenagers a ways back.

Why the hell was he going towards them? He had never seen them before in his life!

Okay, well, as he got a closer look at them, he realized he had seen them with Sasuke. But still, he had no previous interactions with the duo.

The one girl was pregnant, but she looked… well, he didn’t know, too young (?) to be pregnant. Her hair was black, and she was on the paler side. Could she be a relative of Sasuke’s? Wait, weren’t all the Uchiha’s massacred save for two?

He was really confused so he moved on the… man-boy besides her.

His hair was a stark contrast to hers; it was a silky white color. Kiba just wanted to run his hands through it—what?! where the hell did that come from!? The younger boy then looked down to the older boy’s eyes. They were hazel in color – the color that always gave a mysterious vibe to the person. Kiba felt like he could stare into them for days… wait what? Kiba hadn’t looked any further on the girl, but he felt his eyes trailing down her comrade’s body. While he wore a long scarf and typical ninja attire that covered majority of his skin, Kiba could still vividly imagine what the shinobi would look like bare.

He involuntarily shuttered as a zip of pleasure ran down his spine straight to his groin.

And then he froze.

He… he was having this reaction towards a guy…?

He was just getting used to having this feeling around his fellow female classmates after years of being with them! Maybe his hormones were just screwed up. But he… he felt inclined to talk to the older… man-boy.

“Uh, hey,” Kiba said giving a slight wave.

“Hey,” the girl said.

“Uh… hi….” The boy said looking away.

Kiba slowly rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to do next.

“Hey, aren’t you Hanna’s younger brother?” She asked looking him over.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m Hanna’s younger brother.” Kiba responded.

“Cool,” she replied, “we used to go on missions together. I’m Sintary Sacuna.”

The name rang a bell… and now he kinda knew who she was. The girl that supposedly got knocked up by Itachi Uchiha.

Okay. He knew who she was now, but who was her strangely cute friend?

“This,” Sintary said pushing the boy forward a bit, “is Kokuro Otsutski. He’s an ANBU Black Op – special ranking. He’s super cool.”

“Cool…” Kiba replied meeting the older boy’s gaze for a second and immediately looking away.

* * *

 

Sintary frowned looking between the two. What the hell was wrong with them?! She had brought Kiba over here for Kokuro to properly talk, yet neither one was talking!  
Well, Sintary decided, she had already stirred up the developing feelings inside Kiba; now she had to do the same to Kokuro.

She focused her chakra towards him and quickly connected.

A little stimulation here, a little stimulation over there.

Bibidi-badidi-boo; fairytale’s coming true.

“So Kiba, what kind of shinobi are you looking to become?” Kokuro asked feeling the need to fill the space.

“I want to be Hokage someday,” Kiba said and smirked feeling the need to do so.

“Hokage. Nice. Maybe I can be on your council as an advisor or representative for the other villages.” Kokuro said. He wouldn’t mind traveling at all.

Sintary smirked as they started up a nice conversation.

Everything was going according to the game plan.

She was about to step back and let them be, but needed to make sure the connection stuck. She went to dive back into Kokuro’s system when something… went astray.  
‘Holy crap, I can’t believe he’s actually talking to me.’

Okay… that wasn’t her own voice… nor was it the condescending one that told her she wasn’t any good… that was… that was Kokuro’s voice.

‘Holy shit,’ she thought.

There was a pause in Kokuro’s conversation as he looked at his comrade out of the corner of his eyes.

‘Are you inside my head?’ his voice came again.

‘I don’t know… are you inside me?’ she countered so confused.

‘No! I’m not the one who can control other people’s nervous system!’ He exclaimed.

‘Calm down, okay? This hasn’t happened before,’ Sintary tried telling him. ‘Continue conversing with Kiba before he gets weirded out.’

‘Fine,’ Kokuro thought before picking up conversation again.

Sintary was about to pull away when she saw something flash in front of her vision.

It was Danzo.

He was holding a bloody, round object in his hand. He cleaned it off slightly and revealed a red, Sharingan eye.

She then heard screaming in her ears.

Kokuro’s scream.

She could feel him trashing frantically as Danzo leaned in with a blade to get the other one.

Sintary felt her own body pulse with pain, and she grabbed her stomach.

“Sin? Are you okay?” Kokuro asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Kokuro, what the fuck was that?” She asked panting.

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly.

“Danzo… he had… your eye…” Sintary managed to say and cried out as another pulse went through her.

Contractions.

She was having contractions.

Sintary looked up to see Kokuro’s shocked face.

“You… you saw that…?” his voice quivered.

Sintary slowly nodded and gripped his arm, groaning again.

Her water broke.

Sintary panted and looked at Kokuro in the eyes.

“We are not done with this conversation.” She said firmly. “But right now, I really need to get to the hospital.”

Kokuro nodded and turned to Kiba. “So sorry to cut our conversation short, but I’d really like to converse again.” Sintary cried out in pain again. “Well, duty calls. See you around!” He then poofed away with the pregnant woman leaving a very confused Kiba behind.


	15. Chapter 15

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_   
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_   
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_   
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_   
_(Wake me up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_Wake me up inside_   
_(Save me)_   
_Call my name and save me from the dark_   
_(Wake me up)_   
_Bid my blood to run_   
_(I can't wake up)_   
_Before I come undone_   
_(Save me)_   
_Save me from the nothing I've become_   
_-Evanescence, Bring Me to Life_

* * *

 

A moist tongue slid out and licked the dried, crack lips. The chains moaned and groaned as their wearer tried once more to break them. The old restraints held firm though. The prisoner whine in the back of their throat, unable to find much hope in this situation.

But… she had to find hope… because there was someone depending on her… someone that called her:

“Mom?”

 

Sintary screamed and curled in agony once they got her on a stretcher. Her water had broken only moments ago, and her contractions were coming rapidly now. Her little baby was coming now.

She gripped Kokuro’s arm tightly. “Ko, I need you… I need you to guard my door… No one is allowed into my room until the head medic leaves the room. Do you understand?” She asked between pants.

Her best friend nodded firmly. “I understand.” He said.

“See you soon,” Sintary whispered and cried again in pain.

The nurses rushed the laboring mother into a room and started setting her up. The head medic entered, washing her hands and pulling on gloves.

“Weren’t you just in for a checkup the other day?” She asked.

Sintary nodded, cringing. “Yep… the little sucker decided he or she wanted to see you again apparently.”

She chuckled as she got situated on a stool in front of her client. She checked everything out and nodded.

“The baby is on their own out now.” She said. “I need you to start pushing.”

Sintary did as the older woman requested and pushed, trying to get her baby out into the world. It seemed to take forever, but the nurses assured her it had only been a matter of minutes before her little baby was in the world.

The nurses cleaned her baby off before wrapping him into a blue blanket.

She had a baby boy.

Sintary’s heart swelled as she gently held the baby boy. He had a black tuff of hair on his little, ivory skin. He had his father’s long lashes, but her eye shape – and eye color. Her eyes were a bright, sky blue were her baby’s new eyes were more of a dark, ocean blue. She could see a tint of red if she looked hard enough. It was an indicator of his bloodline and a reminder of what she must do next.

“Can you hold him please?” Sintary asked the head nurse as she sat up in a better position.

The older woman held the small boy as his mother released her built up chakra and started performing the hand signs. She gently pricked her baby’s finger and used the blood to draw the first part of the seal. She then pricked her own finger and finished the seal.

The newborn wailed at feeling a loss, but a loss of what, the poor thing didn’t have a clue. He quieted down though once he was in his mother’s arms again.

“You may open the doors now…” Sintary said quietly, tired.

The head nurse nodded and left. “You may go in now,” she told Kokuro.

The shinobi nodded softly before peaking his head inside. “Sin?” he asked.

“Ko, come here. Meet your godson,” Sintary whispered.

The young man slowly made his way over to the tired mother. He looked down at the blue bundle in her protective arms. He could immediately see the baby’s mother and father mixed in him.

“He takes after his father, doesn’t he?” Sintary asked quietly.

Kokuro slowly nodded. “They are dominant traits.”

Sintary nodded softly. “He’ll be so upset when he finds out he has a son, and he wasn’t there for all the years.”

“He couldn’t have known though,” Kokuro pointed out.

“I know… but I know him… he’ll kick himself for not being hear for us.” She replied softly.

“What’s his name?” The godfather asked changing the subject.

“Kazuki.” Sintary stated. “It means harmony, peace, hope… all the things I want in the world.”

Kokuro nodded softly at that. “All the things you and Itachi love.”

It was Sintary’s turn to nod now. “Yep…” She whispered with a tight voice.

The serenity of the event was soon stolen from them. The two elders came storming in looking down right furious.

“Tell me you did not seal that child’s chakra!” The older woman, Koharu squawked.

Sintary nodded calmly. “I did.” She said quietly.

Kokuro blinked. “Wait, you did what?” He asked, but his question would be ignored.

“Why does it matter? He is my child.” The young mother said defiantly.

"It matters because he's now technically the heir to the Uchiha clan. He can't be a civilian!" Koharu exclaimed pissed.

"He's the son of a prodigy. He could have the same talent as his father." The man, Homura, said

Sintary glared. "You and the clan exploited Itachi's talents and mind! You worked him to the bone and exposed him to horrors too early on!! He was a tool for you and the clan to use and you didn’t care about his feelings or his mental state!!" Sintary yelled at them holding her baby protectively. "Clan heir is not a random title you can toss around. It means something to the Uchiha family, and to Sasuke more than anymore. Sasuke is clan heir now, and until he has his own children he will remain clan heir. He deserves the position more than anyone.” She added on. "My child will not be made a weapon of destruction and hate, and until you two roll dead, he will not be a shinobi in the Leaf village."

Sintary snapped at them.

“The rule of thumb is that the title gets passed down from the father to his oldest son. Fugaku passed it down to Itachi, and –”

“And Itachi’s not here.” Sintary cut off Homura. “Meaning the title goes to the next eligible blood relative: who is Sasuke. Itachi never wanted that position meaning it would have gone to Sasuke anyway. Sasuke is clan heir, and that’s all there is to it.”

Koharu pushed the other issue. “You are doing this village a disservice by sealing that boy’s chakra. You will remove his seal at once! That is a direct order, kunoichi.” She demanded.

Sintary ‘hmph’ed and smirked. “I cannot remove his seal even if I wanted to. Only Itachi can remove the seal now. Oh wait, he’s not allowed near the village anymore. Pity.”

Sintary said feigning remorse. “Besides, he didn’t even know the baby existed. Even if he did, he wouldn’t risk the journey back here to remove a seal to help you two.” Sintary looked past the duo to two ANBU. “Can you please remove them from my room,” she said recognizing the masks

“What? Who are you to remove us from this room!” Koharu exclaimed as the two black ops ushered them out

“We’ve been appointed by the Hokage to aid and protect Sacuna-san. She is currently not taking any more visitors and has a right to her privacy. We advise you to leave the room swiftly.” One of them said politely.

The two elders scowled at being removed from the room. The Hokage was certainly going to hear about this. Once they were removed, Kokuro looked at his teammate with a hard expression.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I sealed Kazuki’s chakra.” Sintary repeated for him.

“Do you really think that’s best? He can’t defend himself at all now.” Kokuro said.

“Kokuro, I will not have him become a pawn to be at the village’s beck and call.” She said firmly looking at her best friend. “He will have a different future than what his father and godfather have had.”

Kokuro could only nod and accept what she had done. He didn’t agree with it – not one bit, but the deed was already done. Only Itachi could reverse this supposed curse.

Sintary was kept in the hospital the next couple of days for observation. Kazuki was going great as well. He was such a quiet and curious baby. It was on her final day there, waiting for her discard papers to go through, that she got an unexpected visitor.

“Hey,” Sasuke said standing in the door way.

Sintary smiled seeing him. “Hey yourself,” she replied. “I see you’re up and moving finally.”

Sasuke nodded standing with his arms crossed. “They released me just now. Kakashi said I could come see you before we leave for training.”

The young woman nodded softly at that. “Do you want to see him?” She asked softly

The boy nodded slightly, uncrossing his arms and heading over to her. She offered the small bundle to him so could hold his nephew. Sasuke was very gently with the infant as he looked the small boy over. The first thing he noticed what that the boy looked a lot like himself and his brother from their baby pictures their mother had displayed proudly. Sasuke didn’t know how to feel about that… having a reminder of his brother right in his arms. The second thing the older Uchiha noticed was that this one didn’t have any chakra.

“What did you do?” He questioned quietly.

“I’ve sealed his chakra. Only his father can unleash it now.” She answered him quietly.

“He’ll never know his father,” Sasuke said firmly. “It’s better this way.”

Sintary gently peered at her baby. “Uncle Sasuke’s calling all the shot apparently, Kazuki.” She told her baby.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. While the baby didn’t understand a word his mother said, Sasuke certainly did. His eyes then softened as he looked down at his nephew.

“He’ll never have the Sharingan then.” He stated.

Sintary nodded, confirming what he said.

“Will he be able to produce children with the Sharingan?”

She nodded again. “He’ll have children who will have chakra of their own as well as the bloodlines.”

“Will he be able to teach his children if he doesn’t have chakra or the Sharingan?” Sasuke continued.

“I’m not sure.” Sintary told him honestly. “But there’s only a twelve-year difference between you two. You should be around to teach them if he can’t.”

Sasuke nodded at this. “I hope so. I want to make this clan great again.”

“Well, don’t go on a suicide mission then.” Aka going to kill his older brother.

His eyes narrowed again at this. “I’m too powerful for that.”

“Hey, no one’s invincible, Sasuke.” Sintary told him. “And didn’t you just almost die on a mission?”

Sasuke handed Kazuki back to his mother. “I’m not starting an argument with you. I’m going to find Kakashi and we’re leaving.”

Sintary nodded at that. “Good luck training.” She wished him well.

The Uchiha boy nodded and left the room without further delay.

The young mother sighed quietly. “I really hope you have your father’s temperament.” She prayed.

* * *

 

A month of preparations flew by for Konoha. The third round of the Chunin Exams would take place on this very day. It was a very exciting event since the Kazekage has been invited as a sign of good faith between the two villages. They sat above the noblemen. The Hokage had insisted Sintary sit with them, but not wanting to intrude, Sintary offered to sit below with the noblemen. She would still be protected if any danger occurred.

The battles so far have been intense, but as Sintary listened in on the gossip, she learned most people were here to see Sasuke.

‘Go figure,’ she thought rolling her eyes.

Majority of them had seen his brother’s examination fight many years before. They wanted to see if the status of the Uchiha was still as good as it was. Just as Genma, the proctor, was about to call it, Sasuke and Kakashi showed up in a whirlwind of leaves.

“Better late than never,” Kokuro commented coming up beside her.

Sintary nodded. “It’s Kakashi. He’s late for any event.” She stated.

The duo watched in amazing, having trained with the young Uchiha themselves. He had improved drastically under the Copy-Cat ninja. The ultimate shock was when Sasuke showed off his chakra control and speed: unleashing the Chidori.

Okay, it was a huge shock, but everything after that became an equally massive shock.

The screams of pain, the freaky giant arm, and then smoke bombs going off above them. As the Genjutsu started to fall upon the crowd, Sintary and Kokuro easily released it, watching as the scenes unfold.

“Go! Protect the Hokage, Kokuro. You’re jutsu will be of more use up there,” Sintary insisted.

“But what about you and Kazuki?” Kokuro paused.

“We’re going to head to the mountains for protection,” Sintary told him. “Go!”

Kokuro hesitantly left his comrade behind while he went to see what he could do to help the Hokage. He’d regroup with her after the mess gets settled.

* * *

  
Sasuke returned to the village with Naruto, taking him and Sakura to the hospital. There were tons of people already there. He then left them to find his remaining family. He found his distant cousin easily.

“Kokuro!” He called out catching the older shinobi’s attention.

He jumped down in front of the younger boy. “Sasuke, are you alright?” He asked immediately.

“I’m fine. Where’s Sintary?” He asked cutting to the chase.

“She should be with the civilians and the children. They’re coming out now.” Kokuro explained.

They watched as people filed out of the hidden tunnels, but found no trace of Sintary.

“Iruka-sensei!” Sasuke called out seeing his Academy teacher. “Have you seen Sintary?” He asked.

Iruka shook his head. “No, she wasn’t in the tunnels with us at all.”

Both boys looked concerned at that. They spent hours searching high and low, but once everyone was accounted for, it was clear she was missing. Sasuke wanted to go after her right away, but Kokuro advised him that they didn’t know who took or where she was being held. They waited days, but no new information came through. The mission became loss in the sea of missions to rebuild the weakened nation.

Team Seven began to break apart as Naruto started his own training, and as Sasuke’s thirst for power grew. Sakura and Kokuro could only do so much to sate the avenger, but without Sintary, there wasn’t much hope.

Kokuro became a punching bag for Danzo, and there wasn’t a person to save him. He only had a gleam of hope left after his pseudo-sister had vanished: Kiba. The Inuzuka boy knew none of the horrors that the older boy faced on a daily basis, but he was always there for him. They were actually on a date when both ninja had gotten called off on separate missions.

Kokuro returned from his only to hear Kiba had returned in intensive care. He wasn’t near death like two of his other teammates, but he was pretty close. Kokuro had chewed off all his finger nails trying to keep his worries at bay. He sat with Kiba’s sister, Hanna, the whole day while they awaited the news. It was there that Kokuro realized that he was in love with Kiba. They had only been together for a short while, but he was a distant relative of the Uchiha and the Uchiha’s love was deep and unwavering. He didn’t know what he would do without the younger boy, but he simple could not live without him. When they received news that Kiba would live and was awake, they both rejoiced and immediately went to him. It was later that night when Kiba requested Kokuro to stay with him over night that he would feel some sort of peace. Kokuro laid next to Kiba in the bed, gently caressing his hair when Kiba said it.

“When I was out there… I thought I was going to die regretting something. And I realize it, I can’t go another minute without telling you something,” Kiba started and swallowed trying to gather his courage. “I’m in love with you Kokuro.”

The Otsutski boy’s heart strings pulled. Could this be really happening? Was this another Danzo nightmare? Should he risk telling Kiba the same? Should he risk getting hurt again?

As Kokuro stared into Kiba’s eyes, he realized the younger boy had just taken a risk in telling him that. This was –to Kokuro’s knowledge—Kiba’s first serious relationship, and with an older boy. Kiba was risking as much as Kokuro was now. It was then Kokuro realized Kiba Inuzuka was worth the risk.

“I’m in love with you too, Kiba.” He whispered and slowly lowered his head towards the younger boy.

They were about to share their first kiss, but Kiba’s heart started racing and well, the alarms went off. Immediately, Kokuro jumped out of the cot and held Kiba’s hand instead. The nurses came in after Kiba’s heart had resumed normal tempo, confused. They checked the younger shinobi all while the two were beat red from nearly being caught.

It was then that Kokuro’s life slowly began to look brighter. While he had lost his former lover, his distant family, and his comrades, he was starting a relationship that was full of potential and love.

His outlook on the future was growing positive… however, another’s was growing darker.

Sasuke was alone in his apartment. He had left Sintary’s; unable to be in her place knowing he had failed her.

He had let another person down.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist down on his desk.

He needed to get stronger, and there was only one way to do that: he needed Orochimaru.

With his mind made up, Sasuke headed to meet the Sound Ninja Four.

* * *

  
He was the only one who made it to the lair. The young Uchiha felt completely numb after the battle he had endured with his ex-best friend. All his bonds were severed. He had left everyone behind.

Or so he thought.

“Oh, Sasuke,” his new sensei hissed. “I have a little surprise for you. It’s like a welcoming gift.”

The avenger allowed the snake Sannin to lead him down a series of blank, dark hallways that eventually turned into long rows of jail cells. They stopped in the middle of one hallway, and Sasuke peered in

There was a gasp from the prisoner. “Sasuke!”

The boy was taken aback.

It was Sintary.

“Sasuke, you’ve got to get out of here! He’s twisted, he’s cruel! He’s just using you, Sasuke! Go, while you still have a chance!” She ushered with a hoarse voice.

Orochimaru laughed besides him. “He’s here of his own free will, darling. He came to me.”

Her blue eyes grew wide with horror. “No… Sasuke… what happened?”

“I saw Itachi.”


	16. Chapter 16

_“I like to think that we had it all_

_We drew a map to a better place_

_But on that road I took a fall_

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest times_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you?_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you?_

_When all the roads you took came back to me”_

_-Maroon 5, Maps._

 

 

            A long, painful sigh escaped the shinobi’s dried lips before falling claim to another coughing fit. The cough was wet and draining. One hand went to his mouth while the other clutched his abdomen as he leaned forward from the force of the cough.

            Once the fit had subsided, he pulled his hand away and grimaced seeing it was stained with blood again. He quickly washed that hand and gripped the edges of his simple sink.

            Washing the blood off his hand didn’t mean it was completely gone.

            No.

            This shinobi’s hands were permanently stained red. No amount of soap, vinegar, or bleach will ever rid him of the truth.

            He had slain many in his twenty-one years of living… and many of them had been his own kin.

            He was reaping his sins now though.

            He was dying.

            A small curve of his lips appeared at the thought of the great Itachi Uchiha dying from an illness. It was an unfitting end for one so bathed in blood. The fitting way to go out would be in a pool of his own life force; preferably through a fatal wound and not from his weak lungs.

            Itachi exhale another long breath as he closed his eyes. How his thoughts became to morbid was beyond him. Maybe it was because he grew up in violence. Maybe it was because he was always surrounded by violence. Maybe it was because he had been planning his own death for five years.

            Pain emitted from his chest. But it wasn’t his lungs this time… no, it was his heart.

            Five years since he had lost his family to the greed for power.

            Five years since he had put on the mask of a villain.

            Five years since he had left everything behind.

            Five years since he had been without his brother.

            Five years since he had been without one of his best friends.

            Five years since he had been without his beloved.

            Itachi let his head fall back. Oh, did that hurt. It hurt more than his lungs burning on every breath he took. Every time he thought of her, it felt like he was being suffocated. He couldn’t breathe without her there. He ached to see her smiling face again… he could hardly remember what it looked like.

            The young man had thought of seeing her again all those years ago when he had made an appearance in the Leaf Village. However, he and his partner hadn’t made it that far into the village before they had come across their target… and his brother.

            He was another disappointment.

            Rumors had circulated throughout the five nations. Sasuke Uchiha had defected from Konoha and had gone to Orochimaru in search of power. Although this was not what he had in mind for his little brother when he told him to get stronger, the older Uchiha had to admit this _was_ his fault. He hoped the situation would be rectified when he met his end.

            Other rumors had reached his trained ears such as Sintary being pregnant with his child, and Kokuro being a silent assistant for the ROOT’s leader, Danzo.

The first, he had dismissed as just a rumor. There wasn’t a chance Sintary would have been pregnant. Since the shot for kunoichi worked miracles for those working in the seduction field, they had always depended on it to work. They timed every event based on the specifications that injection gave. There wasn’t a chance.

The second, he knew to be true. Kokuro was a formidable opponent. It was only a matter of time before he was asked to be an assailant for the village, and the one who orchestrated those missions was Danzo. His contact had told him – vaguely – that the boy had underwent “special training.” Whatever that had entailed hadn’t ended well for Kokuro, but there wasn’t much Itachi or his contact could do without specifics.

Itachi swallowed the bitter medicine he took to keep his illness at bay. He was running low, but thankfully the small village he had been assigned to go to had a medicine woman there that could help him.

The young shinobi tied the length of his hair back before tying his headband on and pulling on his shirt followed by his cloak. He looked at himself in the mirror as his charcoal eyes bled red, and the mask he wore settled into place.

The mask of a villain.

The mask of a murderer.

The mask of a man who could never love or be loved by anyone.

*

“This has been one boring mission. Eh, Itachi?” The tall, blue shinobi asked his partner.

“Quite numbing,” the shorter shinobi replied.

They were a strange pair, Itachi thought to himself. His partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and presented shark-like appearance from his affinity for the creatures of the deep sea. The two were opposite in personalities like most Akatsuki partners, but the two had managed to form a sense of respect for each other. Itachi had learned that any mission that didn’t involve a type of battle, his partner would often comment that it was “a boring one.”

Though, Itachi had to admit this one had been especially boring even for him. They had traveled into the Land of Earth to follow up with supposed lead. The informer had been a killed before they had arrived. The Uchiha had then had gone to the medicine woman he had heard about, and she warned him of his death. Itachi took what she had to offer with a blank face. She was not the first with this prognostic, and she would not be the last. The two had then begun their journey back to Amegakure.

The pair had walked at a leisurely pace on the back roads. It was there they came across an old battle scene. Immediately analyzing the scene, Itachi came to the conclusion his brother had been one of the shinobi; he could still sense his chakra even if it was faded. This meant they couldn’t stick around very long. One of his new teammates had a gifted ability to sense chakra at distance.

Just as he was about to speak, his partner picked up an old-looking, black book. The blue man flipped opened the book and a toothy smirk crossed his lips.

“Oi, Itachi! Is this you?” Kisame asked flipping around a small photograph that struck his partner to the core.

While he remained passive and unrevealing, Itachi’s heart was pounding erratically in his chest. Between Kisame’s two fingers was an old picture of him and… and Sintary. Itachi’s throat became tight, and he thought he was going to have another coughing fit right in front of his partner, but the bloody gasps of air never came. Just the never ending feeling of remorse and longing.

Realizing his partner was actually expecting a reply, Itachi slowly nodded. “It is a very old picture.”

Kisame smirked more and turned it around to look at it more. “Who’s the hottie next to you?”

“An old teammate,” he told him, not willing to reveal more.

The shark-man took the answer and placed it back inside the book before reading some of it.

“Kisame, we really shouldn’t dwell here. My brother was here. His partner must have sensed our chakra. We don’t want to risk a fight between them that will delay our expected arrival.” Itachi told the taller man as he turned away.

The man in question nodded and tucked the book away. It was important he gave this diary to the younger man, but not here and now.

The duo made a quick leave out of Iwagakure and only returned to their unhurried pace once they entered Amegakure with the familiar down poor of rain. The Village Hidden in the Rain was just about the only village the Akatsuki were “welcomed.” This was due to the fact that the face of the band of criminals was the village’s kage. The actual hideout was still further south, but they would need to stop for the night, and it was best to do it here.

The two booked adjourning rooms, having no need for a double room. Itachi would stay inside his room while Kisame would go down to the tavern for drinks. The swordsman left his prized possession in his partner’s room so he knew it was safe.

On his way out, Kisame tossed the journal to his friend who elegantly caught it.

Itachi looked over the small book, and then back at his partner.

“Read it,” the man in question replied before closing the door behind him.

The smaller man set it down on his nightstand before allowing himself to disrobe a bit. He took off his bulky coat and neatly folded it across the chair in the corner of the room. He then sat in the twin sized bed. His back rested against the headboard with the pillow acting as a cushion. He bent one leg up while he allowed the other to lay out.

Now it was time for the book.

Itachi opened it to the first page. That was where the picture of him and Sintary was placed. His heart ached remembering that day; it had been their first date at only thirteen, and the old woman at the dango shop had insisted on taking that picture. Sintary had wrapped her arms around him while he not expecting a picture, had a dango stick inside his mouth, about to pull it out. The look of slight surprise relayed in his eyes, but it had made Sintary laugh because his guard had actually been down.

Of course he had… he was eating his favorite food with his favorite person.

His red eyes then went his lover’s neat handwriting.

_“Dear Itachi.”_

The heading caught him off guard. Were these supposed to be letters to him? Shouldn’t such a personal journal have “Dear Diary” instead?

_“I’ve started writing this journal to help me process everything that is going on. You and I always talked about such matters, so I only felt it fitting to write as if I was writing to you. So far it seems to be helping.”_

That made sense to him now. He had been the one to help Sintary through her anxiety spirals. She had found comfort in confiding in him. Such a thing just doesn’t go away.

_“I found this empty book inside my second bedroom. You remember? The one we left Kokuro to sleep in and kept most of my extra stuff in? Well, that’s going to be Sasuke’s new bedroom so I was cleaning it out for him…”_

Itachi found himself imagining her writing this. Pausing where those dots were as she tried to gather what he knew was coming next.

_“I guess… I just don’t know where to start… I guess I should start with my reaction to this morning. I had woken up from a horrible nightmare. You… you had told me to watch over Sasuke, and then—and then you jumped off a cliff! And when I woke up—I… I just had this awful feeling in my gut that something ghastly was about to happen. I immediately searched for you, but came up empty; obviously._

_But then… but then I found that stupid white card. ‘I’m sorry’? **Really?!** It felt like someone had ripped my heart out when I read that. _

  1. **_NO_** ** _._**



_Scratch that._

_It felt like **YOU** ripped my heart out!_

_I ran to Kokuro’s to try and get him to help me, but he wasn’t home yet. I was all on my own, and I honestly didn’t know where to begin to look for you. But I found myself heading towards the Uchiha Compound._

_And I found everyone dead_ .

_All I could think about was if you were okay. I kept walking down the streets until I came to the one that lead to the main household. I saw Sasuke lying face down in the middle of the road. I was so worried something had happened to him. I rushed him to the hospital awaiting further news._

_Kokuro came rushing in shortly after, and both of us were so confused. As we were discussing what could have happened to you, Sasuke woke up and told us you_ _killed everyone. I instantly said you couldn’t have done it, but then the Hokage came in and said it was entirely possible for you to do it. And Danzo gave some crap about how “it had all been there” and “he was able to help in time.” I would have gagged, but I was too busy having another fucking panic attack! I just couldn’t believe you would do something like this! It was so out of character for you, and it just… I knew it wasn’t right._

_The only thing that pulled me out of the spiral was that the Third Hokage wanted to put Sasuke in the care of the village._

_There was no way I was letting that happen, but Danzo gave me shit for not knowing how to take care of a child._

_Honestly.”_

Itachi could feel Sintary rolling her eyes at that comment which made him smirk just a tad.

_“But Sasuke agreed he would rather live with me than alone, so that’s where we find each other now. He’s currently asleep in my bedroom._

_I can’t sleep, unfortunately. I’m too wired from today. And as I’m writing this… everything is settling in…_

_I can’t believe you murdered everyone. I just can’t. I also can’t believe you just fucking left me –and Kokuro. After everything we had been through as a team, you just decide one day that you’re going to annihilate your family and leave your two best friends behind—leave **me** behind?!_

_Nope._

_Can’t believe it._

_Won’t believe it._

_Not gonna believe it.”_

Itachi sighed, closing the book for a moment.

He could understand why Sintary was so upset—really he could. It still pained him to read about it though. Despite this, he continued reading.

The next dated entry really stood out to him. It looked like the heading was tossed up there as an afterthought, and his beloved’s handwriting was sloppy and –from what he could analyze—pained.

_“Dear Itachi,_

**_ I KNOW THE TRUTH. _ ** _”_

Itachi felt his heart swell in his chest. She knew… Oh thank kami, she knew… There was this wash of relief after reading his sweet Sintary no longer would think of him as a cold-blooded family murderer.

_“ **Unfortunately, they’ve------they’ve put-----a seal--- ON the baCK------of MY NeCK----that----that delIVerS----exCrUCIatINg PaiN doWN---doWN MY bOdY----WheN I trY-----MeNtIONINg eITher.”**_

Itachi could just feel her agony through the long jagged lines between words and the forced grip behind her writing. She must have been in so much pain just trying to write this for him to “read.” It must have been worse for her not to “tell” anyone deep down.

He continued reading about how Sintary had gotten demoted from ANBU while Kokuro had been recruited for ROOT. She expressed interest in working in the hospital so she could be with Sasuke more at least until he became a shinobi himself in a few short months.

The twenty-one-year-old man soon came to the entry dated on his seventeenth birthday. His heart ached predicting the numerous emotions that would be flying through his lover’s mind. His red eyes immediately fell on the word “pregnant,” and his heart stopped.

_‘No…’_ he thought.

_“Dear Itachi…_

_First off… Happy Birthday… I mean… I guess it must not be very happy since well… since everything that has happened…_

_I don’t know… I don’t know how to tell you this… but… well…_

_I’m pregnant…_

_…_

_We… we depended so much on that shot… and with everything that had been going on… I guess we lost track of time… the shot’s time frame was up, and well… I ended ovulating because of it… and now I’m pregnant…_

_Sasuke didn’t take it well… and Kokuro… he’s another story._

_I don’t know what they’re doing to him in training, but I found him covered in blood; around his eyes, his fingernails, all down his chest. I even found him in a pool of blood earlier this afternoon. And—and he’s just acting like such an asshole. He’s closing me out, and we NEED each other… yet… he’s shutting down on me._

_I… I just don’t know what to do…_  

_I miss you… I miss you so much… I wish you could come home…”_

Itachi closed the book again, his thumb catching his page as he closed his eyes.

She was pregnant…

That rumor… that rumor hadn’t been a rumor… it had been true… she had been pregnant with _his_ child… He couldn’t imagine what hell the villagers gave her, and he would find out as he kept reading. He _had_ to keep reading. He needed to see if the child made it to term.

Itachi would read her encounter with the masked shinobi that would haunt her nightmares. He was pained to see that she hardly slept anymore, and when she did sleep, she was restless. Her emotions were all over the place with the pregnancy, but he judged she was doing… okay…

It angered him greatly when he read what Danzo had done to her, and that Kokuro had stood by and let it happen. Some best friend he was being. But as he read Sintary’s resentment and concern flipping back and forth about their comrade, he realized Danzo was doing something to Kokuro to make him this way. Itachi figured it was some sort of torture since that’s usually how Danzo worked, but Sintary didn’t know this, and it made it that much harder for her.

Itachi was proud of his little brother though. He had graduated at the top of his class, and from Sintary’s tellings, he was a very promising shinobi. He loved she spent so much time with him and worked with him constantly. He knew he had left his brother in good hands with her. He also figured Sasuke was the reason Sintary never came looking for him – that, and then, their baby.

He finally came to page he had been looking for: March 5th...

_“Dear Itachi,_

_Congratulations… you’re a father to a beautiful boy name Kazuki…”_

Itachi smiled softly at that. Everything he and Sintary loved… summed up into one little name… into one little boy. He took his time processing that… he was a father… the boy would be four this year… his heart quickly sank. He had missed out on four years of his son’s life. His first steps, his first words, nightly bedtime stories… and everything else he had done with Sasuke.

He sighed, maybe Sintary wrote it in detail so he could imagine he was there…

Itachi’s brows furrowed as he continued on.

_“Just as I predicted, the elders hated that fact that I sealed our baby’s chakra like I planned_.”

Wait what? When had she discussed this?

Itachi had been so caught up in everything else going on, he had actually missed that little snippet she gave when Danzo had attacked her.

After he had gotten over the initial shock, Itachi found himself proud of Sintary. While his son probably wouldn’t be a shinobi, he also wouldn’t be a vessel of power for anyone to manipulate. He was also glad she seemed to out-smart the elders as well. He knew she was a clever one.

He read her first month of true motherhood, just feeling nostalgic overall. He was happy that she was happy now, but he was missing out on being a father.

Itachi then caught the change in tone; and the change in date as he came near the end of her journal.

            Sintary hadn’t written in a whole month according to the months she had written in, and he would soon find out way.

            _“Dear Itachi,_

_As you’ve noticed by now, I haven’t written in a while… It’s kinda hard to write without your journal… or with your hands chained above you… or while you’re trapped by a madman.”_

            Itachi blinked reading this. What had happened to her?

            _“The day of the Third Chunin Exam, Orochimaru, along with assistance from the Sound and Sand Villages, attacked the Leaf. Most people were put under a sleeping Genjutsu, but the shinobi had managed to undo it on themselves. I sent Kokuro to help the Hokage since that seemed to be Orochimaru’s goal while I went with Kazuki to hid with the children in the mountains… I never made it though._

_I remember there being an explosion and a bunch of Sand and Sound shinobi getting into the village… but then someone came up behind me and pressed a pressure point, and I was out._

_I woke up in a cell. My arms chained high above my head while I sat on the floor against a wall. I had very little room to move._

_Kazuki was in a small crib next to me, and had been okay as well._

_It wasn’t until today that I found out what was really going on: Orochimaru plans on creating an Uchiha army to which he can use to manipulate and control the rest of the world with the Sharingan. I don’t know exactly how he’s going to accomplish that because there’s no way Sasuke will agree to even touching me._

_That’s the other thing…_

_Sasuke is in league with Orochimaru._

_He came on his own, free will._

_I’m absolutely crushed at this._

_He has advocated for me to actually have a room with a bed, and be fed properly—thankfully, but I’m still so upset that he’s here seeking power from Orochimaru._

_He claims he saw you._

_I guess it will do nothing dwelling over why you were in the Leaf Village risking your safety._

_Oh well._

_This is where I must stop._

_Maybe Sasuke will get me a new journal to keep me sane._

_I hope you’re doing okay._

_Love,_

_Sintary.”_

Itachi felt an anger so intense boiling inside him. He hadn’t felt something like this since he had met Danzo. That snake had _his_ Sintary and _his_ child in his grubby hands. And he has had them for four years presumably now.

Itachi swung his feet off the bed and flung on his cloak. Tying his ninja headband on, he had made up his mind. Orders be damned. He was going to find and save his damsel and his son.


	17. Chapter 17

_“Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_From the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me”_

_The Fray, You Found Me_

 

“Pick me up, Uncle Sasuke!” A young boy exclaimed raising his arms in the air.

The young man grimaced slightly as he picked up the boy; he wasn’t used to being called an uncle yet. He still couldn’t believe he was an uncle. For four years, he has had this little energetic child _all_ over him. He looked like his father and his mother.

Speaking of which.

Sasuke looked back at the mother who was laying in the field enjoying the sunlight. Once a month, Sasuke brought them outside. It had taken more persuasion than necessary to get the snake to allow them out, but after the arrangement were made, Sasuke got what he wanted.

Sintary sighed quietly. She had missed the sun… just like she missed the feeling of her chakra. That had been one of Orochimaru’s conditions: her chakra needed to be sealed. Without it, she didn’t stand a chance at getting away from Sasuke. She had tried once…. And it had not ended well for her.

“Mama!! Mama, come play with us!!” Her son beckoned.

Sintary slowly sat up and looked at the pair. The one with wild, black hair, and the one with neat black hair like his father. Their facial features were very similar which was to be expected because of their lineage. She wondered briefly if her son’s eyes would become charcoal in color as he got older, or if they would stay an ocean blue color.

“I’m coming Kazuki,” she said softly and got to her feet.

“I want to go to mommy now,” the small child said pushing away from his uncle.

“Okay, okay,” Sasuke replied, annoyed as he handed the kid off.

“Sasuke, if you can’t handle your nephew, how do you think you’ll be able to stand your own children?” Sintary questioned the elder Uchiha.

“Hn. My kids won’t be as needy as he is.” He replied crossing his arms.

“He’s not needed,” she said defensively. “You take that back!”

“Hn. Just enjoy your day of sun.” He said.

Sintary narrowed her eyes, wishing she could beat him to a pulp. Despite her urge to pumble the younger man, she did do as he said. There was no point in wasting a beautiful day.

They stayed outside until the sun started to fade. Sasuke ushered them into the hideout before following behind them. Sintary worked her way back to the kitchen to work on dinner for the three of them. Orochimaru and Kabuto never joined them after Sintary had nearly gutted each of them on separate occasions. That was fine by her; she didn’t want to see them anyway. It would make her loose her appetite.

Sintary sat her son on the floor. “Go to your uncle,” she told him softly and ushered him to the table where Sasuke sat down.

The young woman sighed and pulled her hair back before she began to pull out what she needed. She put together a salad for Sasuke to eat; knowing her son would pick and choose what he wanted from his uncle’s bowl while she cooked. She sat the bowl down as Kazuki climbed into Sasuke’s lap to see what he would want to eat. Sasuke immediately popped a tomato in his mouth. Kazuki tried copying his uncle, but only managed to throw the red fruit at his uncle’s chest, not his small mouth.

Kazuki slowly leaned his head back and looked up at his uncle sheepishly.

“Sorry, Uncle Sasuke.”

The shinobi leaned down and picked up the tomato that rolled to the floor, setting it off to the side.

“It’s fine, Kazuki. You’ll get better.” He said quietly.

Sintary smiled softly hearing the conversation. She could imagine easily what had happened between the two. She had two meals going: a chicken stir fry for Sasuke and a mac and cheese with chicken on the side for her and Kazuki. The older of the two Uchiha had made it very clear he would not eat “little kid food” and made her make him another meal. Again, she had lashed against him, and it had not ended well.

Once the food was ready, Sintary sat the plates down and pulled Kazuki into her lap so he could eat with her.

“Yay! Thank you mommy!” Kazuki said happily as he used his little fork to eat.

“You’re welcome, my little precious.” Sintary replied giving him a little squeeze before eating her own food.

“Hn.” Was all she got from Sasuke.

After the trio had finished, Sintary got up and did the dishes while the boys went to go bathe. She had won that fight – sorta. It had ended in a compromise. On the nights Sintary did the dishes, Sasuke would take Kazuki for a bath and vice versa.

            As she worked on cleaning, she got a shiver down her spine. She didn’t even have to glance behind her. She knew he was there.

            “What do you want, Orochimaru?” Sintary spat at him.

            He hmphed in that triumphant way she realized he was did when was smirking. “I do believe you’re due for a checkup, Sintary.”

            Sintary sighed. “It can wait until after the dishes are done.” She said shortly.

            “That’s fine. I’ll wait right here,” he said like he had all the time in the world.

            She took her time cleaning up. She put the left overs in the small fridge they had before drying the dishes and putting them away.

            “All finished?” The snake asked.

            She nodded before following him to his lab section.

            “My, my,” Kabuto said looking up when they walked in. “Is it time for a checkup already?”

            Orochimaru nodded. “If it worked this time, we should know by now.”

            Sintary got up on the metal table and laid back while they set everything up. She sighed remembering all the times they had strapped her down to this table to do whatever they wanted. Majority of the time, they were shooting her up with something to further their “plans.”

            She flinched feeling the coldness of Kabuto’s hands on her. She wanted to shove them off, but knew what kind of torture they could put her through. She needed to avoid that so she could protect her baby from these villains.

            Kabuto smirked and looked at his lord. “You did it this time, Lord Orochimaru.” He said removing his hands.

            The latter slowly smirked more and more. “We’ve only been trying for three years now.”

            Sintary pushed her shirt down and looked between the two of them. “So what does this mean?” She asked wearily.

            Orochimaru’s lips pulled back revealing his teeth in a sinister smirk. “You’re carrying another one of Itachi’s children.”

            Her blue eyes widen with shock. “That’s impossible.” She stated. “You would have needed Itachi’s DNA, and he would have never allowed you to have gotten close.”

            “We didn’t need him specifically.” Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. “We have his DNA right here in the hideout.”

            Sintary’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand…” She whispered.

            “Kazuki, Sintary.” Kabuto replied.

            Her eyes got wide again. “Is that what you’ve been doing to my son!?” She exclaimed. “You would take him after knocking me unconscious only to extract his DNA?!”

            Orochimaru yawned. “It was child’s play once I got the hang of it. We created a serum that lights up around the Uchiha genes. From there we separated them from yours, and well, we’re left with Itachi’s DNA. Your body rejected it the first couple of times giving you those nasty rashes and fevers. Then, we gave you too much hormones resulting in dead children and everything else that had gone along during that time.” Sintary shuttered. It was like puberty all over again. “Once we got the rest hormone dosage, it was only a matter of time before we were actually able to create a baby. So long as you can carry it to term, we’ll have no problems.” He said and patted her head.

            Sintary glared, absolutely livid. “You’re using me as a baby machine.” She hissed.

            “That’s all your good for, Sintary.” Kabuto commented. “You’re no longer a kunoichi with your chakra sealed, and your reflexes have slowed. Under the shinobi, you are a woman. And women are good for making children. Especially, when we have an entire clan to repopulate.”

            “We already know you’ve carried one child to term, and if you hadn’t sealed its chakra, he would have been an amazing shinobi. He still might have a shot if I can undo that seal of his.” Orochimaru said.

            “Not likely. I made that seal specifically because of creeps like you two. You only seek power and use people as pawns. As I told the elders, my baby will not be used in such a manner!” Sintary snapped at the two of them defensively.

            They laughed in her face. “Power is the only way to get anything in the world, my dear. As humans, all we do is seek to get stronger. There’s no point in living otherwise,” Orochimaru told her.

            “You’re wrong on so many levels.” She stated fisting her hands.

            “Now, now, we don’t want to have to knock you out again,” Kabuto warned her.

            Sintary sighed. She couldn’t have that. Who knows what else they would do to her little baby.

            “Are we done here then?” She asked just ready to get out of there.

            “After your round of medicines.” Kabuto said gesturing to the couple of needles he had ready.

            She sighed again. One was a multiple vitamin they had concocted to keep her healthy, the other helped her sleep, and the third – she assumed – was to help the newborn growing inside of her.

            Sintary soon returned to her room; well, the room she shared with Kazuki of course. It was a couple hallways down from Sasuke’s. They had been right next door, but Kazuki’s occasional crying had forced the other Uchiha to move them away so he could sleep.

            The young mother yawned and stretched before pushing open her door. She smiled softly seeing Sasuke laying on the bed with his nephew curled up next to him, all tired out from a nice warm bath and a nice day in the son.

            Sasuke turned and looked at her softly. “What did they do this time?” He asked.

            Sintary regarded him with a placid expression. “They made me a mother again.”

            His eyes got wide just as hers did. “How? Not with mine I hope.”

            The idea of her having his and Itachi’s kid creep him out. When Orochimaru had approached him with the offer, Sasuke had punched the snake saying if he asked anything like that again, he was walking.

            Sintary sat on the other side of the bed and gently stroked her son’s back.

            “No… they pulled Itachi’s DNA from Kazuki… it’s his.” She replied quietly.

            Sasuke let out an angry puff of air. “So we’re going to have another whiney kid around here.” He huffed.

            Sintary sighed tiredly. “In nine months.” A thought then occurred to her. “They’ll be just about the same amount of time apart as you and Itachi are now. Kazuki will be five by then. I hope they’re close like you two were…”

            “We weren’t close,” Sasuke spat at her as he got up quickly. “It was all a lie.”

            Sintary looked at his back, the Uchiha sign staring her back remind her of the horrors she knew. “Sasuke,” she said leaving the sentence unsaid. After years of having that seal on the back of her neck, she had gotten use to not saying anything, but his name to remind him he didn’t know the truth.

            “Just shut up.” He commanded coldly as his hands curled into fists as he left the room, slamming the door and waking Kazuki.

            “Shhh… shhh… go back to sleep sweetie.” Sintary whispered curling up next to him gently.

            She leaned over and turned out the oil lamp before letting the medicine slowly drift her to sleep. Whatever they gave her left her with a dreamless sleep so she no longer saw the Shinigami. Though, she had to admit, sometimes she saw Orochimaru’s evil face in place of it in the mirror.

            The next couple of days lulled by. Sintary and Kazuki often stayed in their room to avoid running into any of Orochimaru’s… creations. It was only when Sasuke wasn’t training that they actually had any visitors. He would stop by and play with his nephew a bit. After he got sick of it, he would leave abruptly and go to train again. Sintary would never understand his moods, but she did know when he randomly left, Kazuki would get sad.

            One day, Sasuke came by the room.

            “Orochimaru would like to see you in the dining area, Sintary. I’ve been instructed to babysit your child.” He stated coolly.

            “The dining area?” Sintary repeated surprised. “That’s unusual.”

            Sasuke shrugged, just doing as he was told.

            Sintary gave Kazuki some loving before she left him in his uncle’s care. She made her way to the kitchen. She gently peaked in to see what she was looking forward to when her chest filled with rage instead of air.

            Sitting casually across from the snake was the man that had destroyed any chance of a future with Itachi. Danzo was here conversing with Orochimaru as if this wasn’t treason!

            Sintary silently grabbed a knife from the knife block and raised it behind her head, ready to throw it. Her plan was thwarted by Kabuto, however.

            “Uh-uh. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said grabbing hold of the knife from behind her. “Now, why don’t you be a good girl and go introduce yourself.” He then shoved her into the room.

            The two looked up at her, and Orochimaru smirked.

            “Look who finally joined us. I believe you two already know each other.” He said enjoying this.

            “Yes. The scheming liar who’s been playing the village this whole time,” Sintary spat. “You’re a traitor.”

            Danzo regarded her with a blank look. “Even if that were true, there’s no way you’re getting out of here.” He told her simply.

            “Should we show her the gift you gave me?” Orochimaru asked just gleaming with joy.

            “I would like to see her reaction,” Danzo commented getting up.

            Sintary’s eyes narrowed, not liking this at all. They led her through the series of hallways; none she’s ever been down. These hallways had strong glass holding their prisoners in place. Only a few were behind this glass walls.

            They soon came to stop in front of one.

            “My dear Sintary, Danzo has supplied me with the last piece to my puzzle. Soon, I’ll have one of the most powerful squads Konoha has ever had at my disposal. It will be modified of course, since I wasn’t able to snag Itachi.” Orochimaru said before laughing as he stepped aside.

            Sintary gasped, covering her mouth in utter horror.

            In front of her, behind the glass prison, laid a leaf shinobi. His body battered and broken from more than just a rough mission or training. His skin was ghostly white, and the bruises were ghastly on his frail body. His hazel eyes slowly opened, and she felt tears prick her eyes. His eyes were void of emotions and hope. They appeared lifeless.

            She banged a fist on the glass wall and cried, “KOKURO!!!!”

*

            Itachi slowly looked around the dense forest. He had traveled for days to the Sound Village. His illness was slowing him down, weakening him. He had to stop more frequently than he would have liked, but he needed to reserve his strength in case there were any difficulties retrieving his beloved and his child.

            He had been in contact with another member, Sasori, who had information on Orochimaru’s hideouts. Most of them were dead ends so Itachi was praying this one wasn’t.

            He studied the supposed opening for a whole day, watching who went in and out to see if it was really used. He saw a nin come out of the hideout; a generic Sound Ninja. Itachi knocked him out easily before taking the man’s gear and impersonating him. He copied the shinobi’s chakra levels before completing the guise he wore.

            Itachi stood above the entrance of the snake hole.

            _‘Sintary, I’m coming for you,’_ he thought before doing the necessary hand signs and disappearing inside.

            His weakened vision made it hard for him to see in the dark now a days, but he couldn’t risk activating his Sharingan. Only Sasuke had that down here, and it could set off certain alarms for anyone who saw duplicates.

            Itachi cautiously made his way down the hallways that led to an area where there was a pool of chakra. He came to the normal cells that Orochimaru kept prisoners in for experimentation. He looked up and down the cells for Sintary, but couldn’t find her.  He then continued on his way.

            He sensed Sasuke coming from a particular way and decided to head in that direction. He was risking confrontation, but that was only if his little brother saw through his disguise. His chakra was muted to match the level of the shinobi’s he was impersonating so he should pass this little test.

            The shinobi turned the corner, and immediately spotted the other nin coming from a different hallway. He took in his little brother as he started walking towards him subtly. Sasuke had certainly grown since their last brawl. He could also sense the power emitting from him as well. He clearly wanted people to fear him by displaying all he was worth.

            Sasuke, on the other hand, paid no attention to the Sound Ninja approaching him. He stared forward with his hands in his pockets. He had just saw Sintary and Kazuki off to bed, having stuck around for a story.

            The two brothers walked right by each other. Two seconds they were next to each other, and that was it. Sasuke didn’t stop him or look back at him. Itachi had succeeded so fair.

            The older Uchiha turned down the corner the younger had just came from and looked around. There were a series of doors on either side of him. He added a little chakra to his senses to see if he could detect anyone living in the rooms so he didn’t have to open any ones he didn’t need to.

            Majority of those doors were inhabited by any residences. He turned down another hallways and was met with the same fate; although he could sense life in one of the doors.

            Itachi headed towards the door swiftly, his heart beating in his ears as he made his rapid approach. He soon stood in front of the door and took a quiet breath. His hands felt unnaturally clammy; as if he was nervous.

He shook his head.

He didn’t get nervous.

But what if they did something horrible to his true love?

What if they had _made_ her not love him anymore?

Itachi shook his head again. He was being impractical. He would love her the same, just so long as he saved her from this hell hole.

Taking another breath, he opened the door and peaked inside.

Laying there with his back towards him was a woman with black hair. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned on an oil lamp on dim. All the right features were there. It certainly looked like her in the dark.

Itachi knew one feature that she had acquired though. He looked down at her wrist and saw the scar that she had gotten from the chakra cuff all those years ago.

He sighed relieved.

This was her.

His Sintary was right in front of him.

Itachi then looked beside her and saw a small child curled up next to her. The resemblance was striking. He could easily pick out his features and hers. This was the product of their love…

His heart swelled seeing the two. He was overjoyed he had found them, and that they could be united over all this time.

This was all cut short though.

The compound shook with a burst of chakra… a chakra Itachi knew all too well. But what was he doing here? Itachi wondered. What business did Orochimaru have with his old teammate?

He didn’t have much chance to ponder those questions, the explosion had tousled his son and Sintary awake.

“Mommy… there’s a creepy man looking at us…” the small boy mumbled shaking his mother.

Sintary groaned, groggily and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped seeing a man staring at her and her son. Immediately she sat up and put her body in front of his own.

“What the hell do you want?” She hissed annoyed.

Itachi stared at her for some time. He had missed the way her face scrunched up when she was angry. He had missed the sound of her voice. He had missed her.

“Sintary.” He whispered as his eyes softened.

Her angry resolved softened slightly at the mention of her name. She stared at him a bit longer seeing familiar features.

“Who are you?” She asked cautiously.

He slowly reached up and pulled the hood back and the scarf down.

Sintary stiffened as he heart filled with so many emotions. Her chest began heaving heavily as she stared at him in disbelief.

“Itachi…”


	18. Chapter 18

_"Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_

_And faith—I think faith is having a reason_

_And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_

_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you"_

_Rachel Platten, Stand by You_

* * *

Sintary had woken up from a large blast that shook the hideout. The drug was still pull her down, and she almost fell back asleep, but her son was shaking her.

"Mommy…" his voice full of worry. "There's a creepy man looking at us…"

A creepy man?

Her mind tried processing who it could possibly be as it fought against the drowsiness.

Sasuke was uncle.

Kabuto was the evil doctor.

And Orochimaru was the snake man.

Creepy man wasn't anyone specific…

Sintary groaned tiredly and opened her eyes. She gasped seeing a Sound Ninja just staring at them. If he was here to move them, he certainly wouldn't have just been staring at her. She tossed herself in between is gaze and her son, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sintary hissed at him.

The man continued to stare at her. His eyes weren't hard like Orochimaru's men's eyes usually were. His were soft and familiar to her.

"Sintary."

His voice was familiar too. A deep, rich sound that resonated deep within her. She kept searching his visible face though; unable to place who he was.

"Who are you?" She finally asked not as harsh as before.

Sintary watched as the man slowly pulled back his hood and removed the cloth covering his face. Black, jagged pieces of hair fell in front of his face in its usual pattern. More alabaster skin came to view… along with deep tear-troughs that only one person she knew had.

"Itachi…" she whispered suddenly feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Her heart began to break all over again. She never, ever thought she would see this man again. How long had she wished the fates had been different? How many times had she fantasized he would come down here and rescue her from this venomous villain?

Sintary felt tears prick her eyes as her chest rose rapidly with so many emotions.

"You're actually here…" She whispered, her voice going hoarse.

"I am…" Itachi said quietly. "I can't believe it either."

Sintary threw her arms around him and started crying. She felt Itachi's arms curl around her and pulled her tightly. Neither one could believe that were together again. There were so many unspoken words and emotions flowing through them.

It was truly a miracle.

Sintary felt her son shift on the bed behind her, confused as to what was going on. She pulled away from her beloved and looked back at her son.

"Kazuki, this is your father, Itachi."

The four-year-old tilted his head slightly looking up at the older man. He didn't know how to fell, honestly… his mother had told him all the wonderful things about his father, but always said that he did something horrible that she could not explain to him. His uncle, on the other hand, expressed all the awful things his father was known for. His uncle claimed there was no good in his father despite his mother's pleading of otherwise. Kazuki didn't know who to believe and simply could not develop basic feelings for the father he had not known.

Determination set in his little face, he looked up at Itachi. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" He asked wanting an answer.

Itachi blinked at the child—his child. He was shocked that Kazuki even existed, let alone looked stunningly similar to himself. He could also see the boy being like himself; the curiosity to know and understand more than anyone could ever teach him. The question his son asked spoke immensely for his quest for answers.

But the older man didn't know how to answer him. He took a minute to maul over the possible answers and ways to explain this to his young son.

"I am neither… I am both…" Itachi started still indecisive on his answer. "I am human," he finally stated. "We are not as simple as good or bad. Humans have both good and bad inside them. Sometimes the two stay separate; sometimes they muddle together in an unforeseen way. They are as complicated and as unpredictable as life itself."

Kazuki stared up at his father, processing all his words in his young mind. "Yeah… but snake man is a bad guy."

"Honey, snake man isn't human," Sintary told him softly rubbing his back.

Itachi rose an eyebrow at their usage of "snake man." He assumed Orochimaru was the man in question, but why they chose to not use his name was beyond him. Their son could speak fairly well it seems.

His heart thudded.

Their son.

Itachi slowly felt a small smile settle on his normally blank face. They had a son… he had a family… a family he never thought could happen.

Another pulse of chakra shook the compound, pulling Itachi out of his daze.

"What is Kokuro doing here?" He asked looking at Sintary.

She blinked. "How did you know he was here?" She questioned back.

He looked her over before activating his Sharingan. He could see her chakra was sealed, and he could also see the silence seal on the back of her neck. He also saw something else; another chakra signature swirling around inside her abdomen.

"Are you… are you pregnant again?" Itachi asked very perplexed.

"Yes." Sintary said and gripping Itachi's arms as the hideout shook again. "But we don't have time to explain. If this shakes anymore, it will come down on us. I need you to remove the seals so we can defend each other and Kazuki."

Itachi nodded firmly and set quickly to work.

Sintary felt her lover slowly remove the chakra seal, not wanting to zap her with her own chakra. She closed her eyes, relinquishing in the feel of the energy flowing through her once more. She felt stronger already; but knew without having been able to train regularly that her reflexes and skills were going to be slower and weaker than when she left them.

Then he removed the seal that had kept her painfully silent all these years. She sighed in relief as if the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was unremarkably alleviating.

Itachi's eyes darted from his lover's neck to the door as the compound trembled again. Now that his bloodline was active, he could see Kokuro slowly moving closer, but he could also see Sasuke's coming from the other side rapidly. They both knew he was here, and he knew neither confrontation would go well.

"Let's get out of here." Itachi said firmly.

Sintary nodded firmly and quickly gathered Kazuki in her arms.

The Akatsuki member headed out the door first, glancing on either side and seeing neither shinobi, but foresaw each approaching shortly. There would be no getting out of here without avoiding either.

Itachi ushered them out to his left, deciding to take his chances with his brother than Kokuro – especially since the latter appeared to be foe rather than friend.

No sooner were they out the bedroom door were they faced with Sasuke.

The Uchiha brothers stared each other down; one concealing his mixed emotions while the other displayed his clear disgust and hatred.

"Sasuke—" Sintary went to start.

"Shut up!" He hissed back in response, clearly upset.

"No, Sasuke," she shot back. "We can finally tell you the truth, and you need to listen."

"Listen? After all this time, you want me to do nothing and listen?!" Sasuke exclaimed royally pissed. "You're just a traitor trying to save a murderer!"

"Sasuke, she's telling the truth." Itachi suddenly spoke up. "You don't know everything. You need to let us explain."

"Let you explain!? As if! You're just trying to save your own skin now! No," Sasuke told them firmly as his eyes bled to a harsh red, "you are going to die here and now, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha quickly moved to face his brother and to protect his family, but they were soon met with the next threat.

The wall at the end of the hallway behind them was blasted to pieces by chakra infused wind. Kokuro causally turned the corner, but he seemed wounded. He was slowly shifting from one foot to the next, and his eyes… his eyes were wide with madness as they shifted from the Sharingan to… to the Byakugan?

Itachi's eyes narrowed glancing back at his old comrade. This was one of the other two Doujutsu his clan's papers spoke of.

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me!" His younger brother raged as the sound of chirping reached his ears.

Itachi quickly turned his head back to Sasuke to see his body engulfed in lightning like chakra.

"I-ta-chi," Kokuro's taunting voice echoed down to them. "I've come to complete my mission, and that mission is to eliminate you and Sintary."

Sintary stiffened behind Itachi, clutching their child tightly. The air filled with chakra again as their friend prepared for his next attack.

"DIE!" The both screamed unleashing their raw chakra against the family.

* * *

 

She had expected to feel pain before dying, but she felt nothing at first. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her ears rung from the explosion. The first thing she felt was her arms around someone. Her son. The second thing she felt was arms around her; shielding her and Kazuki. Itachi. The third thing she felt was her heart pounding in her chest.

She was alive.

They were all alive.

But how?

Sintary slowly opened her eyes and found her head buried over Kazuki's shoulder and into Itachi's chest. She lifted her head slightly, causing Itachi's to move as well. She noticed just behind him that there was a fire like entity in the disappearing smoke. She slowly looked around and noticed that they were inside this boney, orange-red spirit.

"What is this?" Sintary whispered in awe.

"A Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu: Susansoo. It's the final jutsu Uchiha members can activate ones they receive this stage in both their eyes. It is a form of my chakra protecting us." Itachi explained already feeling his strength get cut, but it had been the only way to save them from two powerful attacks.

"So, you cannot keep it up for very long." Sintary stated quietly.

"No; which it why we need to get you two somewhere safe." He told her simply.

"Itachi, you can't take them both on." She pointed out. "While they're not on the same team, they're both out to get you. Both are deadly on their own… together… you're sure to die."

He could hear the fear in her voice, the worry of losing him all over again.

"It will be worth it so long as you two live." Itachi told her solemnly.

"Itachi, no! I can't –"

"Sintary, enough," he said sharply. "Your first and only priority is to protect Kazuki. That's an order."

The retired kunoichi sucked a breath in hearing his coarse tone. It still resonated deep inside her; instincts never died.

"Understood…" Sintary whispered, not happy.

Itachi nodded softly and looked up as the smoke cleared. The blast had destroyed the compound, completely opening it up. It would make for an easy escape.

He grabbed hold of both and shot them up and out of that hell hole together. The Uchiha prodigy tried to quietly assemble a plan. He could send her south to Konoha where she would certainly be greeted with open arms. It was close enough to where she would make it within a couple of hours. Anywhere else, he wasn't sure how she'd be received. It was their only option at the moment.

"Sintary, head back towards Konoha; due south. Do not stop until you get there." Itachi ordered her.

She nodded bravely, trying to fight back tears.

This might really be the last time she sees him. He was going off to face to incredible shinobi be himself…

She gripped Kazuki tighter.

She couldn't let that happen; she had to try.

A plan formulated itself inside Sintary's head as she looked at Itachi one last time before taking off as the smoke cleared.

Chakra splurged forward for the first time in years. She tried to keep her concentration up, but having difficulty from the loss of training.

It didn't matter though; her plan worked.

Kunai bit into their intended target next to her.

Sintary skidded to a halt and turned around.

"You really thought you were going to get away, weren't you?" Sasuke's cold voice came.

"No," she said softly. "I didn't. The whole plan was to lure one of you away."

His narrowed eyes widened considerably as he realized what had happened. He had been outsmarted, and now he couldn't move. Orochimaru had praised and taunted Sintary for her bloodline, but Sasuke had never experienced it for himself.

And it was utter hell for him.

He had absolutely no control over his body, and it drove him crazy.

"Let me go!" He seethed pissed off with her.

"No!" Sintary exclaimed, determination set in her face. "You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not!"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Sasuke spat at her.

"Too bad! You're gonna hear it anyway!" She shot back.

* * *

 

The smoke finally started to dissipate from the playing field completely just as Itachi released his Susansoo.

He felt Sasuke's chakra go after Sintary and went to go after him, but a fist came flying out of the remaining smoke. He narrowly dodged it and distant him from the attacker.

"Kokuro," Itachi stated seeing the man standing there.

"So you do remember me," he said sounding a bit… mad.

"Of course I remember you. We were best friends," Itachi said truthfully. "We still can be."

The white haired nin tossed his head back and laughed. "Wow, you're actually naïve, Itachi. I never thought I'd hear you say something like that!" He called. "You really think after everything you've put me through, we can still be friends? That's a riot!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he analyzed his friend. While he looked the same, he was acting completely different; something just seemed off about him.

"Kokuro," he started again.

"MY NAME ISN'T KOKURO ANYMORE!" The man shouted suddenly not laughing anymore. "MY NAME IS TSUKI!"

Itachi was taken aback by this; completely surprised. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kokuro," he insisted, "Danzo is the enemy, not me."

"You're wrong!" The other shinobi exclaimed irritated now. "Danzo-sama is a gift to all of the ninja world! He was right the purge the Uchiha clan, and he's right now in killing you!"

Before Itachi could utter anymore words of reason, his former comrade was in front of him with flying attacks. He blocked them, not wanting to hurt his teammate, but the latter clearly wanting to hurt him.

* * *

 

"I don't believe you."

Sintary rolled her eyes. She had seen that coming. She had seen that coming for years.

"Okay, well, I haven't had this seal on the back on my neck for four years because Itachi was a true murderer. I had this seal because Danzo and the elders and the Hokage were trying to cover something up." Sintary sat as she gently rubbed Kazuki's back.

"That doesn't matter!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"I beg to differ," Sintary said looking at him, "because it just further proves Itachi is not the bad guy here. Look, maybe hearing it from him will be different. Maybe you'll believe him. But you won't get those answers if you kill him – or Kokuro kills him."

"The details do not matter!" Sasuke snarled at her.

"Then let's see if this matters:" Sintary snapped turning Kazuki to face his uncle. "You're taking away his father just like yours was taken away. Do you really want to inflict that pain onto your nephew?"

"He doesn't know his father." He insisted.

"So? He just finally met his father, and you're going to yank them apart? The worst pain you can ever feel is wondering what could have been. Don't you remember feeling that at all? Can you imagine if you were even younger when this all happened!?" Sintary exclaimed desperately.

Sasuke was about to shout back at her, but Kazuki stopped him.

"Mama, can I say something to Uncle Sasuke?" He asked looking up at her.

She looked down at him, shocked, but she did nod. "Go ahead sweetie."

Kazuki got down from her arms and waddled over to his uncle. He stood in front of him and looked up at the taller man.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can you promise me something?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"Depends on what it is," Sasuke replied already getting annoyed with this.

"Can you promise at least talk to my father about this?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"… Please?"

Sasuke looked down at the smaller boy… and he saw himself. He wished he had been given a chance to plead like this when Itachi-Danzo-whoever planned his father's death. He pushed out air through his nose taking in his nephew's big eyes.

Innocence.

He saw innocence in those eyes.

It was something he lost at a young age, and something, he thought reluctantly, his brother lost at an even younger age. It had been forcibly taken from both boys; and many more that were exposed to the shinobi world in times a war.

Could he really be the person that rips it away from this young boy? From his nephew?

Sasuke sighed.

He was going against everything he stood for. Everything he had lived for these past years. Everything he had worked so hard to get to this point.

"Fine."

* * *

 

Chakra cladded fists collided with each other at an equal force shooting both shinobi back in their respective directions.

Itachi flinched slightly as he felt blood slide down from his right eye. The wear and tear of the Mangekyo Sharingan was starting to show on his young body. On top of that, he was barely keeping his illness in check. This had to be the most he had exerted himself since obtaining the it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this stalemate up at this point.

While they were matched with talent, there were certain factors setting the two old comrades apart.

One being physical health. Itachi was weaker while Kokuro… just seemed weighed down by wounds.

The next being chakra and jutsu. Kokuro had a second set of Doujutsu up his sleeve and seemed completely unaffected by the side effects while Itachi was, again, feeling the pains of just his one.

The final being mental health. Itachi saw this specifically because Kokuro was a mindless killing machine as of right now. He just kept firing jutsu after jutsu and kept coming at Itachi. Any hit the latter made on Kokuro didn't seem to affect him. He just kept going as if he didn't feel anything.

Itachi needed a way to fix that. He realized then the only way to get Kokuro back was to get him to feel something.

But he couldn't seem to surprise the other shinobi. The latter seemed to be able to predict any plan Itachi had come up with.

And then things seemed to turn for the worse.

Sasuke joined the fight – against him.

His younger brother was backing Kokuro, only through kunai and shuriken at Itachi attached to ninja wire. The older brother wasn't a fool; he knew what Sasuke was trying to do. He was setting a trap for Itachi to fall into. But Itachi was changing the directory of the weapons fired at him.

Suddenly, the three ninja stopped in a complete deadlock. The two Uchiha members flanked the Otsutsuki shinobi; all red in their eyes.

"Now!" Sasuke suddenly shouted cutting a string near him.

Itachi cut his as well hoping he hadn't just ended his own life.

His eyes widened as the trap he thought had been for himself – and which he redirected for Sasuke – actually latched itself to Kokuro. It tied him up to the point where if he moved a muscle, he would strangle himself by the time he got out of the other wires.

"If anyone's going to kill my brother, it's me." Sasuke told Kokuro coldly with a slight glare.

"After you talk to him," came Sintary's voice.

Itachi whipped around quite pissed. "You're supposed to be half way to Konoha by now." How could she have not thought?

"I needed to stay and help Kokuro." She said softly.

"I gave you a direct order."

"And you didn't like me for my ability to follow them blindly." Sintary snapped at him. "You valued me because I had an opinion, and that I would do anything to save my friends. So, excuse me, captain, but so long as my baby's safe with me, I'm staying and bringing Kokuro back."

"You're never going to see Kokuro again," came a chilling voice.

The three heads snapped to the center of their circle. It had been Kokuro's voice, but it was so voided of emotion.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi asked cautiously feeling as if they were speaking to this alter, Tsuki.

"He's currently curled up and whimpering like a baby. He can't handle all the pain and torment." 'Tsuki' said coyly.

"We'll see about that," Sintary told this alter stepping forward.

She closed her determined blue eyes and reached out to the man before her. Her chakra levels elevated as her bloodline took over.

* * *

 

_Kokuro found himself surrounded by a black abyss. The only source of light was on him, and he couldn't find where it was tethered to. He felt the panic raising in his chest. Was this another one of Danzo's mind games? Was he locked in a dark, dirty room soon to be chewed upon by rats? Was someone going to strike him? Was there going to be a Genjutsu torture? Oh god, he couldn't stand those._

_Instead, he heard the sound of a door creaking open, and a blinding white light bathe him._

_Oh shit._

_Was his dead?_

_Did Danzo really kill him after all that?_

_What about his life was Kiba? He had such high hopes!_

_"Kokuro?" came a sweet, tentative voice._

_He tried to place where he had heard that voice before… but he couldn't. He just felt he needed to go to find the face of that voice._

_The white haired shinobi walked towards the door and walked through the threshold._

_Immediately, he felt of not anxiety, but joy. He felt happiness instead of the ever looming doom he felt over his head._

_He felt hope._

_The feelings had overwhelmed him so much he had closed his hazel eyes. When he opened them, he saw himself faced with his own memories as if they were playing on a slide show in front of him._

_Kokuro saw himself at the orphanage all by himself. Then it switched to him meeting Sintary and Itachi for the first time – and then him moving into the Uchiha clan and being put on a team with his new friends. He had been so relieved that day as well… so full of hope and happiness._

_He then saw all the grim times the team had endured; missions, the Chuunin exams, his best friend dying, the massacre, Itachi leaving… and then he went through all the joyous moments they strived to live; the laughs, the games, the nights at Sintary's place, playing with Sasuke…_

_Kokuro was reminded that there were plenty of bad times, but that there were also good times as well._

_The white haired shinobi saw the recent events as if they were through someone else's memories. He felt the malice, the need to kill the target – the target being Itachi and Sintary. He had seen Itachi unleash his Susansoo to protect his girlfriend and their son. He had seen that they were equally matched, but that this… this shinobi was going to have the upper hand in the long run. He had heard Itachi trying to call out to him, to try and get him, Kokuro¸ to stop._

_Kokuro felt like backing out that door and crawling back into the dark. He couldn't believe he was doing all these horrible things. It made him sick. Why was he trying to kill his friends? What had Danzo created?_

_"We're all here for you, Ko," came that soft voice again._

_He looked around frantically, trying to find that voice._

_He was faced with an eye-like view._

_In front of him was Sintary. Her blue eyes were closed, but her face was determined. He could feel her chakra emitting from her and sensed her bloodline was in use. Behind her was Itachi, watching earnestly._

_"Kokuro?" called the voice, and he realized then that it was Sintary._

_He had seen her mouth move at the same time the voice hit his ears._

_"Kokuro, you can come out. We're here to protect you from any more harm."_

_He felt like trusting her… but then again, she had promised the same thing all those years ago, and look where he was._

_Then again, she hadn't had control over her situation._

_Kokuro took in a deep breath as the eye-like view slowly came closer, and suddenly everything went black._

* * *

 

Sintary slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man before her.

"Come on, Ko," she whispered biting her lip.

Very slowly, his hazel eyes reopened as well. He slowly looked around, confused at first.

"Ko?" Sintary asked gently.

His attention turned back to her as he regarded her curiously.

"Sin?" His voice quivered a bit.

She slowly nodded her head feeling tears well up in her eyes. She had done it. She had brought Kokuro back.

"I can't believe it." She said, her voice tight. "You're back."

"Welcome back," Itachi said softly placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked at his friend. "Let's cut you lose and head out."

Kokuro suddenly felt all the wire cut from around him, and it slowly fell away. His legs almost gave out on him, and he could feel there was damage done to them. How had he not felt this before?

"Come on, Ko, let's go home." Sintary placed a hand on his back and began to walk with him.

"I don't think so," came the voice that had ruined them all.

Sintary turned around just as a kunai came flying at her. It landed in her side, and she gripped it.

"Sintary!" Itachi and Kokuro shouted with worry.

She looked back at them before they were surrounded in smoke. It had been a clone.

Both men sighed with silent relief before regarding their new threat. They just couldn't get a break, could they?

"Did you guys forget about us?" Hissed Orochimaru.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I was hoping you died in the collapse of the hideout."

"Oh, Sasuke, you're going to make me cry," the white man said. "Do you really want me dead that badly?"

"Yes." The younger Uchiha stated planning.

The two remaining Uchiha and their distant cousin looked over their opposing forces: Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo.

"Tsuki!" The Konoha councilman exclaimed. "What are you doing!? You should be attacking these two!"

Kokuro felt his heart thumb and something slowly start to take over. His vision was slowly growing dark, and he felt himself losing control.

"Kokuro!" He heard Itachi distantly yell. "Don't give into him! We need you to take on all three of them with us."

'Must. Kill. Uchiha.' The white haired shinobi heard a sickeningly evil voice inside his head.

'No…' he timidly said. 'They're… they're my family.'

'The only family you have is yourself and Danzo. You are nothing with him.' It hissed.

Kokuro slowly shook his head. 'I am nothing without them.'

Itachi watched his friend fight his supposed alter. He suddenly grabbed a kunai, and the older Uchiha prepared by grabbing ahold of one as well. Kokuro turned to face him, and Itachi could see his inner turmoil.

"Come on, Kokuro! Fight it." He encouraged.

The other shinobi's hazel eyes widened slightly, and Itachi saw him break through. The former spun around and threw the weapon as the opposing side.

"Tsuki!? What is the meaning of this?!" Danzo hissed.

"My name…" Kokuro huffed. "My name is Kokuro Otsutsuki, and I am not your pawn anymore!" His eyes flared a deep red and then to an opaque white. Blood vessels growing around his eyes. The Byakugan.

"It seems our disciples have fallen off their paths, don't you agree Danzo?" Orochimaru commented. "It looks like we're going to have to teach them a lesson."

"It seems so," Danzo agreed disappointedly.

"And I get to take out the great Itachi Uchiha?" Kabuto asked eagerly.

"Yes, Kabuto. You deserve an opponent who challenges you. It's the least I can do for all your years of service." Orochimaru told him.

Kokuro lunged first the knife whizzed past Kabuto's ear slicing it slightly.

"Don't you fucking think that you are going to touch my captain," hissed Kokuro. The two white haired shinobi squared up. Danzo and Orochimaru split and lunged for Itachi and Sasuke respectively. The two Uchiha Both flared their sharingan to life and expelled a roaring plume of fire.

"Wind Style: Great Devastation," hissed Orochimaru.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets," rasped Danzo.

The two elder shinobi's jutsu combine and clashed against the fire swirling and engulfing it. The air ignited with a bright flash and there was a back flash of searing fire heading towards Sasuke and Itachi.

"AMATERASU," yelled Kokuro and Itachi in tandem. Black flames swept and grew around the bright flames consuming it and swallowing it in a cloud of darkness.

Kabuto turned and quickly brought a kunai into the back of Kokuro's knee, and followed up with a round house kick that sent the young silver haired shinobi sprawling. Itachi caught his teammate and helped him to his feet. The young shinobi tried to stand but his leg gave away under his weight.

"Really," smirked Kabuto, "is that the best the prodigal orphan of the Leaf can offer? A flimsy offense, and opening so large a Genin could land a hit."

Kokuro grimaced and pushed forward; tumbling out of Itachi's arms and towards the ground. Just before he collided, a rift seemed to form and he fell into darkness and was gone. Completely gone, no trace of his chakra, until Kabuto went ridged. The Medical shinobi shuddered and then coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"H-how," Kabuto sputtered.

"Yomotsu Hirusaka," breathed Kokuro, "dimensional teleportation." The white haired shinobi twisted his kunai driving it deeper and pushed the incapacitated shinobi to the side.

"Danzo, what is this child? Sharingan, Byakugan, and teleportation stronger than the Fourth Hokage's. why wasn't I informed," bit Orochimaru with a murderous look.

Danzo looked on as the serpentine man regurgitated a sword, and spoke, "I was unaware of his potential to that regard, but now he seems like a promising candidate for your experiments. I would suggest keeping him alive and using him to breed on that girl of yours. His blood is better."

Itachi rushed to his comrade's side, but then Orochimaru raced to Sasuke. The pair locked blades and began to parry one another's moves. Sasuke evaded carefully knowing that his former master's blade was likely coated in a toxin or poison.

Kokuro stood feebly, his body weak and beaten. His eyes pulsing and filled with anger.

"Kokuro you can't fight Danzo on—"

"Dammit Itachi, if I can make it this far, I can face him. Now protect Sasuke." Itachi looked at him stunned. This wasn't the same Kokuro as before, he had a stronger will, he had people to protect. He had a vendetta to fulfill. "Go now Itachi. I am going to show him everything I've got."

Itachi nodded and raced off through the rubble of the hideout entrance, chasing after his brother and Orochimaru into the dense forest. He looked back and smiled slightly. He pitied Danzo. Kokuro was always the strongest, he just never used his powers to the full of his ability. He was always holding back, but not anymore. He was going to fight Danzo with no mercy.

"Tsuki," hissed Danzo, "you bring dishonor to the Leaf. Do you realize the repercussions of your actions, a murderer is getting away?"

"M-my n-name isn't…Tsuki…it's Kokuro. Now shut the fuck up."

Kokuro didn't even feel himself move, he was in front of a wide eyed Danzo his fist speeding towards his wrapped face. The elder caught it and twisted his wrist trying to snap it. Kokuro moved with the force and flipped over Danzo. Mid-flip he struck eight of the older man's tenketsu, and flung him off into a clearing.

"Tsuki, do not disobey me," screamed Danzo, "remember you are nothing no one, they are all temporary like Kai, like that little Inuzuka boy. Do you want him to be killed t—"

Kokuro found himself winding up for a second punch, the first found home into Danzo's chest. Danzo's chest grew red as small shafts of bone pierced him from Kokuro's arm. The boy was no longer his to control. The second punch whistled towards the older man's jaw. Weaving the sign of the dog Danzo shouted, "Art of the wind blade."

Kokuro flew back and landed with his back on the rough gravel, a large gash across his chest. His eyes burned and watered, both of them burning with worse pain, then ever before. Then ice, bitter utter nothingness. Kokuro slowly crept up, cradling his chest, blood pooling in the front of his tattered garb. His motions jerky and slow. Snapping his head forward, his eyes focused on Danzo with new clarity. His body pulsed and he heard the ancient voice again, the one from the exams. You have my chakra, now kill him my child.

Lightning poured from the sky, and Kokuro dashed at Danzo. The electricity was potent and lashed out at the older man. Wind parried and sliced at the streams of lightning as the two faced off, each dispersing the charge. Kokuro locked blows with Danzo and lashed out with his bones. Each piercing and sharp.

Kokuro's fighting became thoughtless, just effortless. Without signs he called upon all changes of nature. Wind and fire swirled and water froze in jagged spikes. Danzo was put into a corner. He gathered all of his chakra and poured it into his kunai, creating a deadly wind blade. Kokuro turned and created his own blade.

"Tsuki you have failed me."

"Danzo, you have failed the Leaf."

The pair charged and lashed out. Danzo struck first, or so he though, his blade aimed at Kokuro's heart. The blade inched closer and then passed into nothing as it fazed like through him. Kokuro flashed away and disappeared. Kokuro rematerialized and drove his kunai deep into Danzo's spine.

"Threaten me, bad move, threaten my family, and I will beat you to a bloody pulp, threaten Kiba, well now I am going to kill you. Shikotsumyaku: Ash Killing bone." Kokuro place his palm on Danzo's back and drove a shard of bone into his heart.

Moments later Danzo began to crumble and turn to ash.

Kokuro watched as the man who tortured him for years died. The silver haired shinobi finally collapsed and sunk to the ground. Kokuro finally gave into all of his hurt, all of his pain and suffering, every last aspect of his trauma. Kokuro wept, he wept tears of pain and tears of joy.

_'I am finally free.'_

* * *

 

Snakes writhed through the air, fangs dripping with poison as Orochimaru lunged after the two. Sasuke whipped lightning enhanced throwing stars into the serpents pacifying them as snapped their jaws. The snakes fell dead and Orochimaru lashed out, clashing ruthlessly. Sasuke parried and dashed to his brother's side.

"Show me the power of the Uchiha, show me the power I so desperately crave," Hissed Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, remember that mission we did with the boar before I left. Let do it again," bit Itachi murmured.

Sasuke nodded and prepared lightning in his hand. Itachi rushed the man with exploding clones, pinning him against the tree. Sasuke saw his opening and fired an arrow. The lightning hissed through the air straight towards Orochimaru.

Itachi watched as his clones exploded on impact as well. However, he a change in Orochimaru's chakra at the last minute. His eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared. They had blown the tree to pieces, but what was left of Orochimaru was a mud clone, slowly oozing down to the gorund.

The two Uchiha brothers scanned the area searching for that snake, but came up empty.

"Dammit," Sasuke said annoyed and disappointed. "He got away."

"You'll get your chance," Itachi told him softly. "He'll be back."

The brothers soon made eye contact. They had won this battle, but the next one they faced was just as menacing. The journey would be long and hard with love and tears.

It was the road to healing.


End file.
